Fukubi No Boukan
by Coemgenus
Summary: L'entrée de Namine Ritsu dans le monde des Vocaloid et des Utau ainsi que la mise en avant de son caractère et ses rencontres avec les autres personnages. J'espère que vous aimerez ma façon de voir la chose et que vous serez indulgent :) Tous les personnages dans cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteur respectif, ormis ceux que j'ai crée comme Sasha.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 01 : L'éveil d'une tempête de neige**

Comme si la fin de ce monde était annoncé par les astres ainsi que par l'environnement, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un environnement glacé qui se présentait sous les yeux de cette nouvelle existence, dont les premiers regards découvraient à peine ce nouveau monde. Sans vraiment comprendre la raison de cette nouvelle vue, de cette étrange capacité à voir les choses, ce regard dont le corps n'était pas encore visible découvrait son univers tout autour de lui en s'apercevant progressivement que tout n'était que neige. Mais la neige au fond, même ce terme était inconnu au sein de son système de compréhension. Tout ce qu'il pouvait donc faire était d'admirer, de dévorer du regard avec le petit espoir de comprendre, cet immense tapis blanc se déroulant encore et toujours autour de lui, comme s'il n'était rien d'autre que l'acteur principal de cette scène, de ce spectacle de sourd, tant aucun son n'était perceptible aux alentours.

Soudainement et alors que son attention était toujours centrée absolument partout, une averse enneigée commença à se faire remarquer dans son environnement et quelques flocons vinrent se poser sur son visage, en particulier sur son nez qui était maintenant tout froid et l'incita à éternuer. De nouvelles sensations pour un tout nouvel être dans ce monde. Cette existence, bien que ne comprenant pas vraiment les raisons de sa présence en ces lieux, se laissait aller à sourire, sentant son cœur se réchauffer alors que le froid envahissait chaque membre de son corps. Au fond, il se moquait bien de la température tout autour de lui, ne comprenant pas non plus ce concept, mais ce calme et cette atmosphère si particulière était à son goût.

Il aurait voulu ne faire qu'un à tout jamais avec cette neige, avec cette obscurité et ce silence, ce si doux silence qui résonnait presque comme une mélodie dans son esprit. Une chanson, des mots composant à eux seuls une chanson pour réveiller le cœur des âmes perdues dans ce monde. Bien que c'était encore compliqué pour lui d'aborder cet univers, l'existence ne pouvait nier comprendre sans aucune difficulté ce qu'était une mélodie et pourquoi conserver cette tradition était si importante pour tant de monde.

S'abandonnant progressivement à cette sensation dévorant chaque atome de son corps ainsi que de son esprit, l'existence sans encore de nom jeta son regard sur cette toute nouvelle source d'attention se profilant au loin, bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse espérer l'atteindre. Toute fois, il était drôle à ses yeux de distinguer dans cet univers une autre source de vie que la sienne, bien qu'il n'était pas encore vraiment sûr d'être totalement vivant et réel. Sentant une telle distance, il aurait tellement voulu l'atteindre, pouvoir le toucher et ressentir ce nouveau sens s'éveiller dans son être, pouvoir échanger avec quelqu'un dans ce monde froid et silencieux, c'était dans ses instincts.

De dos cette autre personne était et bien qu'il était à une certaine distance, l'on pouvait très clairement distinguer à la carrure de ses épaules ainsi que la longueur de ses cheveux que c'était un homme, mais comment ce pauvre regard perdu aurait pu s'en douter du haut de ses quelques secondes de vie? Alors qu'un mur épais d'un millier de kilomètres semblait s'être construit entre ces deux vies, celle au loin tourna contre toute attente son regard vers celui en train de l'observer sans la moindre gêne et lui adressa un beau sourire tendre, se voulant presque désolé au fond. Une envie brulante s'emparait alors du coeur de l'existence, celle de lui courir après et de le rattraper pour lui poser un bon millions de questions et d'en savoir plus sur qu'ils étaient tous les deux au final. Seulement, la capacité de course n'était pas encore acquise dans son programme d'apprentissage et c'est ainsi qu'il restait ici, totalement immobile et incapable de faire le moindre pas.

Et tout à coup, des ailes noires et d'une beauté sans pareille se déployèrent dans le dos de cette personne au loin, comme un symbole de son appartenance aux ténèbres et ne pouvant se défaire d'un tel monde que celui-ci. Sachant inconsciemment ce qui allait se passer et que c'était sans doute sa seule et unique chance de ne pas rester seul dans cet univers froid et silencieux, l'existence tentait de son mieux de se mettre à courir, demandant à ses jambes d'obéir et d'avancer pour aller le rejoindre avant qu'il ne s'en aille dans le ciel nocturne. Mais celles-ci refusaient toujours d'obtempérer, pour son plus grand malheur ainsi que sa grande tristesse... Alors qu'il expérimentait une nouvelle sensation physique, celle résultant d'une tristesse plus que profonde et amenant aux larmes, s'écoulant sur ses joues pour venir causer de légères fissures dans ce tapis de neige. Et sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour empêcher cette scène inévitable, l'être ailé s'envola dans les cieux pour aller rejoindre son peuple, laissant alors ce pauvre être, nouveau né tout seul avec la mission affreuse de se débrouiller tout seul.

 _ **Mais tout ceci n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar... Je suis ici avec toi, et je te fais la promesse de ne pas t'abandonner, est-ce que tu me fais confiance?**_

Erreur dans le programme, erreur dans le système d'exploitation, rien n'était en train de se dérouler comme prévu pour ce professeur en science dont le rêve était de créer l'android se rapprochant le plus de la perfection et du coeur des hommes. Il était sur cette affaire depuis des années, s'inspirant des travaux de ses confrères et s'isolant dans son coin depuis tout ce temps pour mettre au point son propre programme, avec l'espoir secret de surpasser tous les autres. Seulement, ce message sur son tableau de bord, ce monstrueux message en rouge semblant narguer toutes ses années de recherche et de travail était tout bonnement insupportable à ses yeux. Ses doigts se baladèrent sur les touches de son ordinateur, avec l'objectif de rétablir le bon fonctionnement de la création de sa machine, voulant que tout se passe correctement et aucun bug ne vienne endommager son coeur, son âme.

Finalement, après quelques minutes et énormément d'effort et de crainte pour remettre sa machine sur pied, le prof parvint à ses fins et se plaça devant le socle d'ouverture avec un large sourire de fierté aux lèvres ainsi que les deux mains dans les poches de sa blouse. Tant d'années de travail sur le point d'être récompensées, il allait très bientôt pouvoir montrer à tous ses proches que son génie était tout simplement inégalable et que pour triompher dans ce genre de choses, l'intelligence n'était pas la seule maîtresse clé et qu'il fallait y rajouter beaucoup de passion. Tous ses collègues se moquaient de lui quand il abordait ce sujet, mais lui restait convaincu dans sa manière de penser la chose, fidèle à son idée première et sur le point de la voir naître, venir au monde et mourant d'envie de prendre ce tout nouvel être dans ses bras pour tout ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux.

Cet instant tant attendu arriva finalement, l'ouverture du socle où sommeillait cette existence, encore plongé au sein de ce rêve de neige et toujours en larmes. D'ailleurs, le professeur s'étonna de voir cette larme s'écouler sur son visage et il s'avança pour venir l'essuyer du bout des doigts. Ce simple contact fut suffisant pour permettre à ses yeux de s'ouvrir et de découvrir ce tout nouveau monde, sortant d'un univers totalement fictif pour rejoindre ce qui semblait être le monde réel. Son regard était comme vide pour le moment, appréhendant chaque petite chose, mais tout particulièrement cet homme se postant juste devant lui avec cette main tendue. Il était aux yeux de l'android avec des cheveux courts et blond, ainsi que portant d'étrange verre sur le visage et des traits fins mais pourtant aiguisés. Le temps semblait se moquer à cet instant bien précis, le professeur était comme suspendu à son visage, choqué que son android fonctionne et ouvre les yeux alors qu'il était sur le point de perdre espoir.

\- Ce n'est pas tout blanc ici, est-ce que c'est normal... ? Demanda instinctivement l'android sans nom

\- Tout blanc... ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes exactement ? Demanda le professeur assez perdu, avant de se reprendre dans un sourire. Mais peu importe, je vois que tu as enfin ouvert les yeux et que j'ai réussi à te donner la vie ! Tu es une vraie réussite, tu le sais ?

S'éloignant en se doutant qu'il était préférable pour sa création de mieux appréhender son environnement, celle-ci justement était plus que perdu et son regard était en pleine interrogation. Comprenant toute fois les intentions de cet homme qui se disait être son créateur, et donc indirectement son père, l'être s'extirpa progressivement de cette machine l'ayant conçu et crée durant un certains nombre d'années, avant de poser les pieds au sol pour la première fois. Cette sensation de contact, comme dans son rêve avant sa naissance était vraiment étrange à ses yeux. Il regarda alors vers le bas pour comprendre le fonctionnement de ce phénomène, ce contact ainsi que cette hauteur qui l'élevait au dessus du sol.

\- Je... Sens le contact du sol sous mes pieds.. Je... Ne comprends pas le fonctionnement de ce monde, de cet univers... Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi incomplet... ? Demanda presque tristement l'android en commençant à ressentir la même émotion que dans son rêve.

\- Ne te laisse pas submerger par ton système d'exploitation, il risque de te faire sur-chauffer... Laisse le temps au temps de t'apprendre comment marche notre monde, tu verras que tu apprendras vite ! Mais avant toute chose, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose d'important, suis-moi ! Suggéra le professeur avec une certaine inquiétude.

Commençant une petite marche toute lente, pour laisser le temps à sa création de s'accommoder correctement à son propre système et de pouvoir avancer sans le moindre soucis, le professeur était tout de même inquiet de voir que son android était si incomplet alors qu'il avait passé autant de temps sur sa conception. Il espérait au fond que ce n'était qu'un problème d'apprentissage que ça se règlerait avec les jours, comme tout le reste. N'ayant pas d'autre choix que de le suivre, l'être sans nom s'exécuta et arrivera alors devant un miroir, face auquel il se plaça afin de pouvoir se voir et appréhender son physique, se voir enfin. La seule réaction de l'existence fut de se toucher le visage en se caressant presque, choqué de se comprendre autrement que dans son propre regard, d'observer sa nudité ainsi que ses longs cheveux écarlate tombant dans son dos, sa taille parfaite ainsi que ses seins sans le moindre défaut et ses yeux vacillant entre le rouge et le jaune. Tout était parfait dans sa conception, et pourtant, toujours cette même et unique sensation de se sentir encore incomplet dans son corps d'où résultait de nouvelles larmes de peine.

\- Je suis... Quelqu'un de magnifique, mais alors pourquoi ... Est-ce que je me sens toujours incomplet dans ma façon d'être ? Je ne connais rien de votre monde, et pourtant je sens que je dois m'accrocher plus que jamais à cette sensation pour me sentir vraiment moi-même, comprendre la raison de ce manque...

Perplexe et presque effrayé par cette sensation de manque qui ne semblait pas se détacher de sa création, le professeur tenta l'espace d'un instant de s'exprimer sur ce bug apparent dans le but de le rassurer, mais il ne lui en laissa tout simplement pas le temps en s'en allant dans un coin, ayant aperçu quelque chose d'intéressant dans une autre pièce. Intrigué par ce qui pouvait avoir à ce point attiré son attention pour que même ses larmes cessent de couler sur son visage, le professeur tenta de s'approcher de la pièce en question où s'était enfermé sa création, mais avant qu'il ne puisse rentrer, l'android était déjà ressorti avec une toute nouvelle tenue, une robe féminine entre le violet et le noir avec des touches de piano au niveau du col et un petit chapeau sur le coin de sa tête, ainsi qu'un immense sourire sur ses lèvres. Il découvrait progressivement de nouvelles émotions, dont le bonheur en dernière date.

\- Je pense que ça va mieux maintenant que j'ai une tenue qui me représente... Je m'appelle Namine Ritsu, je suis une Vague de son qui va déferler sur le monde !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 02 : La Parole de la Grande Reine de Neige**

Un immense et magnifique sourire se dessinait maintenant sur le visage de l'android qui venait de se nommer sans demander l'avis à son créateur. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore, porter cette robe si spéciale était pour lui un soulagement existentielle, c'était comme si ce vêtement depuis toujours, n'attendait que d'être porté par Ritsu, car tel était maintenant son nom. L'android n'avait encore aucune idée de la définition d'un sexe, comment définir un sexe en se basant sur la personnalité ou bien sur l'anatomie, mais cette robe était vraiment à son goût. De son côté par contre, le professeur resta bloqué ce nouveau spectacle que lui offrait sa création, entre l'effroi ainsi qu'une très légère touche d'admiration.

\- Ri... Ritsu... ? Comment est-ce que tu es parvenu à te donner un nom alors que ton système n'en est pas encore pourvu ? Est-ce que tu dysfonctionnes encore ?! Demanda comme affolé le grand homme.

Mais même les gémissements de crainte du professeur ne suffirent à retirer la joie sur le visage de l'android, qui était en train d'exploser de bonheur d'avoir enfin trouvé une sorte d'identité grace à cette simple tenue, qui pour une raison bien étrange, sonnait comme étrangère et n'étant à la base, pas été conçue pour lui. Il se laissa tout de même aller à danser avec une certaine grâce.

\- Si ce bonheur que je ressens au fond de moi est dû à un problème dans mon programme, alors je le remercie de toute mon âme... Car je souhaiterais que ce sentiment ne s'arrête jamais et que cette tenue m'appartienne toujours !

\- Ah... Cette robe... ? Je l'ai conçu à la base pour un ancien prototype du type féminin qui n'a pas supporté l'étape de création et qui a finis par s'éteindre avant même d'ouvrir les yeux... Je gardais cette robe pour me souvenir de cet échec...

Entendre soudainement ces quelques mots avec cette tristesse dans le ton de voix, furent toute fois suffisant à Ritsu pour lui faire stopper totalement sa danse et que son sourire se retire de son visage. Voila donc pourquoi cette sensation étrangère ne souhaitait pas le quitter en portant cette tenue, parce qu'elle appartenait à la base à une morte, à une existence tout comme lui qui malheureusement n'aura pas eu la chance de voir la lumière du jour. Il regarda alors son créateur avec une petite mine désolé, essayant de se souvenir pour cela du regard de cet être ailé dans son rêve. Tout était si compliqué dans cette vie, cet apprentissage des choses. Mais Ritsu mourrait d'envie de découvrir toutes ces choses.

\- Mais dans un sens alors, je suis l'héritage de cet être qui n'est jamais venu au monde... C'est sans doute pour cette raison que je me dois de porter cette tenue, ne croyez-vous pas ?

\- Tu es né avec le type masculin en toi, tu es censé te comporter comme un garçon et non comme une fille, est-ce que tu comprends où se trouve le problème ?

\- Professeur, dans ce que vous dîtes je ne vois qu'un seul et unique problème... Comment définir exactement le comportement d'une fille et d'un garçon ? Est-ce que dans votre monde, ces deux sexes sont eux aussi programmés pour agir avec un programme clé ?

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'enseigner bon nombre de choses à son android, la roue tourna et c'est ce dernier qui lui appris une chose essentielle et qui le choqua par la même occasion. Le professeur s'était fourvoyé en pensant pouvoir se baser sur un programme ainsi que sur des clichés pour définir le sexe de ses robots, sans doute était-ce d'ailleurs la cause de leur échecs. Rien que des stéréotypes, car le sexe au fond n'était rien de plus qu'une simple enveloppe charnelle, le reste du comportement importait au cœur à l'intérieur, peu importe son cœur, sa façon de voir le monde importait plus que tout le reste.

\- Si je comprends bien, c'est ainsi que tu te sens vraiment bien... ?

\- Oui oui, en tous cas je ne sens pas cette substance lacrymale s'écouler de mes yeux, donc je pense que c'est bon signe... Qu'en dîtes-vous, professeur ? Demanda Ritsu avec un beau sourire.

Bien que sa création était loin d'être parfaite à ses yeux, celle-ci était en train de développer un programme d'apprentissage qui le dépassait complètement et dont il était complètement incapable d'appréhender la force, mais en un sens cela encourageait le professeur à poursuivre dans cette voie. En voyant Ritsu se mouvoir et penser comme un véritable être humain, il eut presque l'impression de voir son propre enfant apprendre du monde, poser des questions, comprendre les choses et aller de l'avant et cela l'innonda d'un grand bonheur qu'il manifesta par un petit sourire avant de s'approcher de sa création pour poser sa main tout doucement sur ses cheveux pour lui donner une petite caresse. Sentir ce contact avec son créateur surprit tout d'abord Ritsu, avant qu'il ne se remette à sourire en comprenant ce bonheur dans son regard.

\- Je t'en prie Ritsu, arrête de m'appeler Professeur à partir de maintenant, je veux que tu m'appelles Sasha, comme Ritsu est ton prénom, ce nom que je viens de te donner est le mien.

Alors que la distance entre son créateur qui venait de révéler son véritable nom, et lui-même était si mince, Ritsu commença à ressentir une toute nouvelle émotion, comme tant d'autres avant. En le voyant aussi proche, en sentant même son parfum et percevant sa si grande carrure et son aspect imposant, l'android sentit au fond de son coeur une certaine admiration pour ce grand homme, mais en même temps une grande timidité. Il sentait que cet homme était vraiment doté d'une ambition sans borne, et que son rêve était juste au bout de ses doigts. Cette scène était comme gravée à tout jamais dans le temps et dans l'histoire, comme le tempo d'un nouveau chapitre ordonné par la tombé soudaine d'un flocon à la fenêtre. En écoutant ce mince son de l'autre côté de la pièce, Ritsu détourna son visage pour regarder l'espace d'un instant, reconnaissant cette même matière que dans son rêve en train de tomber au sol. Il était à la fois choqué et plein d'une envie de comprendre. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se détacha et se mit à courir en direction de la fenêtre, mettant ses mains dessus sans aucune hésitation pour regarder chaque flocon tomber un à un, comme si ce spectacle étrange n'avait commencé que pour célébrer sa naissance.

\- Encore et toujours la même chose... Sasha, dîtes-moi, qu'elle est cette chose qui tombe du ciel ? Demanda Ritsu avec un énorme intérêt, tandis que son créateur se rapprochait les mains dans les poches.

\- Cette chose tu vois, Ritsu, c'est ce qu'on appelle de la neige... Le monde est en grande partie recouvert d'eau, mais un phénomène qu'on appelle "L'évaporation" transforme l'eau en vapeur et se retrouve dans l'atmosphère pour se transformer en nuage condensé et retomber sur Terre sous forme de pluie battante, mais il arrive comme aujourd'hui que le temps soit trop frais pour que la pluie puisse tomber sous cette même forme, alors elle gèle avant d'arriver au sol et c'est ainsi qu'on se retrouve avec de la neige, ce que tu es en train de regarder. Est-ce que tu aimes ce phénomène, Ritsu ?

\- Je veux... Pouvoir toucher la neige...

Étonné par cette toute petite voix ainsi que cette réponse, Sasha baissa alors son regard vers celui de Ritsu et ne put se sentir désolé et légèrement triste de le voir verser de nouveau des larmes, comme à son réveil. C'est alors qu'ils se souvint de ses tout premiers mots à propos d'une chose blanche recouvrant tout le sol ainsi que tout l'espace, sans doute qu'il parlait de cette neige avant même de savoir ce que c'était exactement, se suggéra intérieurement le professeur. Mais comme un père avec son enfant, Sasha sortit un petit mouchoir de sa poche et vint l'appliquer sur les joues de sa création pour l'essuyer et se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Dis-moi, Ritsu, est-ce que ça te plairait qu'ensemble on aille parcourir le Mont-Enneigé qui se trouve juste à quelques mètres d'ici? C'est une grosse bosse gigantesque qui s'élève au dessus du sol et totalement recouverte de neige. A vrai dire on se trouve juste au pied, c'est une occasion à ne pas manquer et je suis certains que tu aimeras la vue qu'on a depuis le sommet !

\- C'est vrai?! On peut vraiment y aller ensemble, c'est pas une blague que vous êtes en train de me faire ?! Demanda Ritsu avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je te mentirais? Dépêche-toi d'enfiler une grosse laine, histoire de ne pas attraper froid... Encore que je me demande si les android ressentent les températures !

Sans émettre le moindre mot ni même de réponse à son créateur et indirectement son père, Ritsu se jeta dans les bras de cet homme qui avait assisté à sa naissance et ce dernier se laissa aller à une douce étreinte. Il était au départ bien surprit par ce geste de la part de sa machine, mais c'est grace à ça que dans un sens, il se rassura quant à la réussite de Ritsu, qu'il n'était pas totalement à jeter et qu'au fond de son être, sommeillait un coeur avec un désir d'apprendre et de découvrir toutes ces émotions si humaines.

C'est ainsi grace à ce merveilleux cadeau que le professeur ainsi que son enfant, Ritsu, se retrouvèrent en train en pleine escalade du mont, tandis qu'une pluie de neige s'abattait toujours sur eux. Les deux personnes était très fortement vêtues en vue de ces si faibles température et portaient tous les deux des lunettes pour se protéger du vent glacés et du matériel de montée. Il ne fallut pas attendre bien longtemps avant qu'ils n'arrivent tout en haut du Mont et qu'ils puissent découvrir cette vue s'ouvrant à eux. Ritsu en particulier se débarrassa le premier de son câble de maintient pour s'avancer et regarder tout autour de lui avec une immense admiration ainsi qu'une forte nostalgie. Tout était pareil, ici c'était l'endroit même de son rêve avant sa naissance. Mais cette fois il était capable de bouger, de marcher et peut-être d'atteindre la main de cette personne. Un grand sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, bouillant d'un bonheur sans limite d'avoir retrouvé ce lieu si important à ses yeux qu'il n'hésita pas à toucher des mains, portant toujours des gants comme demandé par son père.

\- Tout est exactement comme avant ma naissance... C'est bien cet endroit que j'ai vu... Je suis si heureux d'être revenu ici, de pouvoir admirer ce paysage de mes propres yeux ! Merci infiniment Sasha pour ce cadeau !

\- Oh tu sais c'est trois froid rien, j'avais prévu de revenir ici tôt ou tard de toute façon... Mais je suis ravi que la vue te plaise !

\- Mais il manque quelque chose, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas ici lui aussi... ? Demanda tristement Ritsu.

Comme une phrase toute préparée à l'avance, Sasha n'eut aucunement besoin du moindre effort pour répondre à son enfant, toute fois, ses derniers mots ne parvinrent pas jusqu'à ses oreilles, tandis qu'il se rapprochait de lui avec un air presque menaçant en ayant relevés les bras et pliés, et les mains ouvertes vers l'avant. En l'entendant ainsi se rapprocher et sentant un danger s'approcher, Ritsu se retourna soudainement, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se préparer à ce qui l'attendait, car Sasha le poussa soudainement du haut du sommet avec une grande force. D'abord choqué par ce geste de la part de son créateur, l'android tenta de tendre la main avec le mince espoir que Sasha au final soit cette personne dans ses songes, et qu'il déploie ses ailes pour venir le secourir. Mais Ritsu était loin d'être stupide au final et savait que ce geste était prévu de longue date, que son créateur avait l'intention de le jeter aux ordures dès sa sortie de ce socle... Que cet homme était un monstre et qu'il se cachait derrière un masque de gentillesse.

\- Pardonne-moi Ritsu, Pardonne-moi. Demanda Sasha avant de s'écrouler dans la neige, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps à la suite de ce geste.

Toujours en train de chuter dans le vide et regardant vers le ciel, avec toujours ce mystérieux espoir de voir cet avatar des ténèbres, Ritsu sentait la mort se rapprocher de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la distance le séparant du sol s'amincissait de plus en plus. Toute fois, alors qu'il était loin de toucher la surface de la Terre, il attérit en quelque sorte en douceur dans les bras de quelqu'un et ne subit donc aucun dommage vraiment sérieux. Ouvrant les yeux à la suite de cet impact au cours duquel il les avait fermé, il put distinguer qu'il avait été sauvé grace à une jeune fille aux cheveux couleur or et aux yeux bleu, avec un corps assez fin au premier abord sous cette combinaison de neige, mais qui abordait tout de même un beau sourire assez charmeur.

\- Je me balade tranquillement sur le Mont-Enneigé et voila que je vois tomber du ciel une charmante créature... J'ai vraiment vraiment beaucoup de chance j'ai l'impression, ou alors c'est toi qui a de la chance d'être tombé sur moi avant d'atteindre le sol ? Demanda la mystérieuse jeune fille avec un clin d'œil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 03 : Que l'averse cesse dans ton coeur**

Conscient que la mort n'aurait été qu'à seulement quelques mètres en dessous sans l'intervention de cette demoiselle, Ritsu cependant oublia presque totalement le danger qui frappait à sa porte, pour ne se focaliser que sur le beau sourire de sa sauveuse. Il était ainsi, dans ses bras comme une princesse sur le point d'être dévorée par un dragon et son prince était venu le sauver, et même si ce genre de conte n'était pas intégré dans sa base de données, cette sensation elle, était bien réelle dans son cœur.

\- Allo ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans cette magnifique petite tête angélique ? Je pense que la petite chose que j'ai sauvé aimerait connaître le nom de sa sauveuse avant de pouvoir parler... Eh bien je m'appelle Lily et je suis ce qu'on appelle une Vocaloid ! Et toi alors, quel est ton nom ?

Écoutant très attentivement chaque mot de cette femme qui était en train d'être dévorée du regard, Ritsu bloqua cependant sur la question qu'elle lui adressa, à savoir quel était son nom. Ce simple mot était si fort dans son cœur, évoquant tellement de choses vis-à-vis de sa naissance et le ramenant justement à quelques secondes juste avant sa chute, quand il était encore avec son créateur, Sasha. Il était entre la surprise de retrouver pied sur Terre et une envie folle de remonter tout là-haut pour se venger de son créateur. L'android regarda alors vers le ciel avec une émotion toute nouvelle, celle de la colère qu'il n'avait encore jamais vraiment testé.

\- Je dois remonter en haut ! Quelqu'un est encore tout en haut, je dois y arriver avant qu'il ne s'en aille !

\- Est-ce que par hasard, c'est cette personne qui t'aurait jeté du haut du sommet ? Demanda Lily avec une certaine inquiétude vis-à-vis de son nouveau protégé.

Sans vraiment prendre le temps de répondre ni même d'écouter la question de Lily, qui pourtant avait résonné dans son esprit comme une vérité absolue, Ritsu tenta de se débattre des bras de sa sauveuse en orientant toujours son regard vers ce chemin qui le mènerait vers le haut. Sans vraiment s'oposer à son choix, la demoiselle le libéra tout bonnement en le regardant, assez inquiète qui ne finisse par vraiment chuter et se faire mal ou pire encore. Mais grace à son geste, elle comprit sans grand mal qu'il avait bien été jeté de tout là-haut.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais alors. Déclara Lily le regard sérieux et inquiet en même temps, avant de venir prendre la main de Ritsu dans la sienne dans un sourire. Alors dans ce cas, personne dont je ne connais pas encore le nom, je t'accompagne tout en haut pour qu'on aille demander des comptes à cet hodieux personnage. Je préfère t'accompagner, pour que tu ne cours aucun danger !

Bien que sa vie n'avait débuté que depuis quelques heures, Ritsu était quand même capable de repérer la beauté d'une personne, aussi bien dans son physique dans sa personnalité. Et cette jeune demoiselle à ses yeux n'était pas loin de la perfection, toujours selon son programme interne. Ressentir une telle émotion, vraiment si violente dans son être, l'incita à rougir et contenir toute sa colère pour détourner le regard en sentant celui de Lily se déposer sur lui. Toute fois, ils se mirent en route afin de retrouver Sasha au plus vite et lui demander les raisons de son geste.

Une fois arrivé tout en haut du Mont, sans grande surprise, plus aucune trace de Sasha n'était visible à l'horizon et seul cet immense blizzard était présent, ainsi que ces deux visiteurs qu'étaient Lily et Ritsu. En comprenant que leur remontée fut complètement inutile et que jamais très certainement, il ne serait capable de retrouver le chemin de la maison, Ritsu s'écroula au sol en sentant toute cette frustration monter dans son coeur. Il avait la sensation que cette journée était un flot d'émotion et les une après les autres, celles-ci faisaient la queue pour pénétrer dans son être et ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'elles existaient toutes pour le rendre vivant. Mais l'android aurait voulu ne jamais ressentir une pareille peine, un pareil désespoir de la vie alors qu'il n'avait que quelques heures. Soudainement, une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, tu sais ? Si cette personne t'a jeté du haut de cette montagne c'est sans doute qu'elle avait de mauvaises intentions à la base, mais maintenant elle n'est plus là... J'espère de tout coeur que tu ne recroiseras plus jamais la route d'une personne comme ça, tu m'as l'air d'être une personne bien.

\- Ritsu, Namine Ritsu, c'est mon nom, ce que tu voulais savoir toute à l'heure quand on était plus bas.

En écoutant cette petite voix toute déconfite émaner de Ritsu, dont l'identité était maintenant connue de Lily, celle-ci se dépêcha de passer devant lui en sentant sa detresse et alla l'enlacer sans la moindre hésitation. La Vocaloid sentait qu'en cet instant bien précis, l'android avait besoin de réconfort. Sans émettre le sauvetage, cette étreinte était pour lui sa toute première, et bien que surpris d'un tel geste de la part de son amie, Ritsu se laissa tout de même aller à fermer les yeux pour profiter de ce contact chaud et agréable, dans la neige gelé et froide.

\- Je ne connais pas ton histoire, Ritsu,. Je ne sais pas vraiment qui tu es exactement, mais j'ai vu dès le début que tu es une personne avec un coeur en or et je ne laisserais personne le briser, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Je te protègerais, je ne laisserais plus jamais cette personne te faire du mal comme il a voulu t'en faire.

Surement était-ce à cause de son manque d'expérience dans la vie, mais cette étreinte était si délicieuse que Ritsu aurait souhaité rester ainsi éternellement, mourir dans ses bras et se laisser recouvrir par la neige. Périr dans le silence, dans le calme de l'éternité. Ou alors était-ce tout simplement parce qu'il pensait au fond de lui avoir trouvé dans ce monde une personne de confiance, à qui vraiment, il pourrait tendre la main et sentir celle-ci être rattrapée. C'était au fond, son rêve avant même sa naissance, que quelqu'un lui prenne la main et lui sauve la vie, le tire de ce cauchemar dans lequel on l'avait trainé de force.

Pas question de s'éterniser plus longtemps sur ce Mont, sous peine de se retrouver complètement gelés. C'est ainsi que l'on put retrouver Ritsu ainsi que Lily plus loin tout en bas, abordant un chemin bordé par des arbres sans aucune feuille, ce qui était normal en cette saison froide. Mais ce détails n'intéressa pas l'android aux cheveux rouges, ou en tous cas pas autant que cette main qui était venue enlacer la sienne, leur permettant de marcher ensemble sur cette route. C'était sans doute rien aux yeux de Lily, qui elle souriait paisiblement et toujours avec cette fraicheur de vivre naturelle, mais pour Ritsu, c'était un geste particulier, qui représentait toute l'essence de sa vie. En posant son regard sur cette scène dans laquelle d'ailleurs il était acteur, le garçon androgyne ne put se retenir de verser des larmes sous le coup de l'émotion, attirant l'attention de Lily qui s'arrêta soudainement de marcher et regarda son ami avec inquiétude et une certaine peine.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures, Ritsu ? Je ne vois aucun gros méchant aux alentours pourtant, et je ne compte certainement pas te faire du mal, je te l'ai promis ! Déclara Lily en venant passer son doigt sous le visage de son ami pour éliminer ses larmes.

\- C'est... La première fois qu'on me prend la main aussi spontanément, même qu'on me la prend tout court ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si gentille avec moi et que tu comprends aussi bien mes attentes ? J'ai l'impression que mon coeur va exploser tellement il est submergé par un trop plein de sentiments...

Sans la moindre hésitation une nouvelle et dans un élan de compassion et de gentillesse, Lily se posta juste devant Ritsu en prenant d'ailleurs son autre main dans la sienne et le regardant dans les yeux. L'android se sentait infiniment bien en compagnie de son amie, mais se sentait toute fois confus.

\- Nous sommes tous passés par ce genre d'étape, Ritsu, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour si peu. Bientôt tu seras totalement habituée à toutes ces émotions qui nous caractérisent. Je serais là pour t'accompagner tout au long du processus, je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Déclara Lily, avant de détourner le regard et prendre une mine plus sérieuse. Toute fois, si tu me dis être née il y a seulement quelques heures, alors ça voudrait dire que tu es comme moi, mais c'est totalement impossible car sinon j'en aurais entendu parler immédiatement... Alors il ne reste plus qu'une option, suis-moi, Ritsu !

Sans même lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, Lily entraina son ami Ritsu dans une course toujours sur ce même chemin. Bien que surprit par l'enthousiasme étrange de la jeune femme, le garçon était comme à sa place avec elle, sa main dans la sienne était le soutien dont son coeur avait besoin pour grandir correctement. Bien qu'il se disait que cette vérité était absolue, en un sens il manquait toujours cette main tendue, celle de son créateur qui l'avait lâchement abandonné, mais Ritsu tentait de ne pas y penser et juste se concentrer sur Lily pour le moment, sa source de bonheur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ritsu ainsi que son amie arrivèrent en pleine ville et plus particulièrement dans un immense bâtiment avec juste un bureau administratif en plein milieu de l'entrée. Le garçon était intimidé par toute cette mise en place, ne sachant pas vraiment où se mettre et se contenta de se cacher derrière Lily qui se débrouilla comme une grande pour aller parler à la secrétaire au guichet, avec un beau sourire bien habituel.

\- Bonjour madame, est-ce que le nom de Namine Ritsu se trouve dans les registres Vocaloid je vous prie?

Avec un air presque agacé de faire son travail, la dame au guichet attrapa un énorme carnet de note et commença à l'ouvrir pour feuilleter ses documents en regardant particulièrement à la lettre N sans perdre de temps. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé de vérifier ses notes, elle referma brutalement son porte document et regarda la jeune blonde avec toujours ce même regard blasé de la vie ou plutôt de son travail.

\- Nop ma chère p'tite blonde, ce nom ne figure pas dans mes registres. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

A cette question plus que pertinente, Lily se bougea sur le côté avec un sourire presque amusé et passa derrière Ritsu, sachant qu'il était intimidé par une telle quantité de monde et le poussa en avant pour qu'il se présente. Celui-ci était quelque peu effrayé par le geste de son amie mais ne s'y opposa pas, sachant inconsciemment qu'elle était consciente de faire les bonnes choses dans le bon ordre. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux en rougissant, tandis que Lily le présenta.

\- Je vous présente cette charmante personne du nom de Namine Ritsu... Je suis moi-même un Vocaloid et je pense très sincèrement que c'est aussi son cas au vu de son heure de naissance, toute fois je ne trouve nul part dans ma base de données une trace de son existence. Je pense donc qu'il s'agisse d'un Utau, qu'en dîtes-vous ?

Posant alors son regard sur Ritsu pour prendre conscience du cas en question, la dame au guichet se retira de sa chaise pour venir à sa rencontre et tourner tout autour de lui pour l'analyser avec un regard froid et dur, mais toute fois intéressé. L'android ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire dans une telle situation.

\- Hm... C'est vrai que sa conception me semble totalement artisanale et personnelle, elle est d'une rare perfection. Je vous confirme mademoiselle que ce n'est pas un Vocaloid, mais elle pourrait parfaitement rejoindre la maison des Utau dans un tel état, elle serait même le bienvenue !

\- Exc... Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce qu'un Utau... ? Demanda timidement Ritsu.

\- Un Utau vois-tu mon cher android c'est ce qu'on appelle un Vocaloid crée à la main et sans Sponsor réel, de manière totalement clandestine si tu préfères. La plupart du temps ces Utau sont abandonnés ou sont jetés à la poubelle à cause d'un bug dans leur conception, mon boulot dans cette boite est de récupérer les petites merveilles dans ton genre et de leur donner une maison, la maison des Utau.

\- Et un Vocaloid si tu désires le savoir, Ritsu, c'est un programme crée de manière professionnelle par une boite sponsorisée et dans la légalité, doté d'une voix capable de chanter et de créer des chansons. Je suis comme tant d'autres, capable de composer, et tu en es toi-même très certainement capable... Mais au vu de ta magnifique voix naturelle, cette chanson n'est pas de mise. Affirma Lily avec un clin d'oeil qui fit rougir Ritsu.

\- C'est parfaitement bien résumé, c'est en gros ce que votre amie vient de vous expliquer. La dame attrapa ensuite un gros cahier qu'elle ouvrit sans plus attendre afin d'écrire des choses dessus. Dans le cas actuel des choses, cette maison serait votre meilleur refuge... Je vais donc vous y envoyer sans perdre de temps.

Pendant que la dame du guichet était en train de préparer le transfert comme prévu, Lily retira son manteau de neige à l'intérieur, à cause de la forte température et se retrouva dans une tenue légère, laissant presque apparaître ses seins. En voyant ceci juste sous ses yeux, Ritsu ne put s'empêcher de rougir sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, mais il trouvait son amie blonde de plus en plus belle, et craignait sa séparation avec elle. C'est pour cette raison qu'il commença à tendre sa main vers elle avec une certaine tristesse. Main que Lily ne tarda pas à attraper pour la prendre entre ses deux mains.

\- N'aie pas peur, Ritsu, tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. Et puis ce n'est pas un adieu mais juste un au revoir. On se reverra très vite, je t'en fais la promesse... Je viendrais te voir rapidement dans cette maison, et on pourra reprendre cette charmante discussion. De toute façon je refuse de me séparer bien longtemps d'une personne comme toi.

Ne pouvant que succomber à son envie forte, Ritsu se laissa aller à son tour à venir se blottir dans les bras de son amie, sans larmes cette fois, mais l'émotion était tout de même bien présente. Sans un mot, sans émettre le moindre son, l'Utau laissa comprendre toute sa peine et son manque d'envie d'être envoyé là-bas, si loin de son amie qui comptait maintenant autant à ses yeux. Il leva alors ses yeux d'une double couleur vers les siens pour lui transmettre son sentiment. Lily passa alors sa main dans ses cheveux avec un beau sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Je viendrais te rejoindre aussi vite que possible, Ritsu. Promit Lily en déposant un bisou sur son front.

Finalement, le transfert s'effectua alors que Ritsu se trouvait toujours dans les bras de son amie, celle-ci en le voyant disparaître tout doucement commença à sentir une légère peine également, se sentant vraiment attachée à ce petit être innocent. La dame du guichet pour une fois esquissa un sourire devant leur étreinte.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que vous avez des vues sur ce type masculin, en même temps je vous comprends c'est un être charmant, malgré son aspect clandestin.

\- Ty... Type Masculin, vous avez bien dis Type Masculin?! Demanda Lily sous le choc de cette révélation.

\- Oh ma petite, ne me dîtes pas que vous vous êtes laissée duper par son apparence féminine? Avec le temps et l'expérience, j'ai appris à voir au delà des apparences, et puis c'est mon métier de déterminer ce genre de choses.

\- Ri... Ritsu est vraiment un garçon... ?! Mais pourtant... Pourtant il a une paire de seins assez développée et un visage vraiment féminin... ! C'est pas possiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiible !

De son côté, Ritsu se retrouva au beau milieu du couloir d'une maison. Ce phénomène, bien que plus qu'étrange était totalement accessible à sa compréhension. Ce qui effrayait bien plus l'Utau en revanche, était ce qu'il allait trouver dans cette étrange maison dont il ne connaissait absolument rien. Il restait sur ses gardes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 04 : Quand la neige manque dans le cœur des hommes**

Sachant grace aux informations de cette dame où concrètement son être s'était retrouvé, Ritsu n'en restait pas moins très stressé à l'idée de rencontrer encore des personnes inconnues. Contrairement à sa rencontre avec son créateur ainsi que Lily, où il n'eut aucune information au préalable que ça allait se produire, cette fois le garçon androgyne savait que ça allait bientot se produire. La seule question qu'il se posait était, quand est-ce qu'ils allaient se montrer et comment pouvaient-ils bien être ? Ces murs se dessinant tout autour de lui résonnaient comme une cage de solitude et d'appréhension. Il aurait tellement voulu sentir la main de Lily prendre la sienne pour le rassurer, mais malheureusement elle était beaucoup trop loin pour excauser son souhait.

Conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas éternellement rester au même endroit sans même bouger d'un pouce, Ritsu pour se donner tout le courage nécessaire, s'imagina en train de prendre la main de Lily. Il pouvait presque sentir toute la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne, ses doigts fins prendre forme tout autour du dos de sa main et la douceur de son geste. En un sens, l'Utau remerciait de tout coeur son créateur de l'avoir jeté du haut de cette montagne, car sinon il n'aurait jamais pu rencontrer une personne aussi gentille qu'elle. Cette simple pensée le transforma presque en vrai guerrier de courage qui ne cessait d'aller de l'avant. Il traversa ce couloir à grande vitesse, et soudainement, un bruit sourd. A l'écoute de ce son plus que terrifiant, Ritsu s'immobilisa totalement et n'osa même plus bouger le visage.

\- Est... Est-ce qu'il y a que... Quelqu'un... ? J'ai... J'aimerais beaucoup faire votre connaissance, alors s'il vous plait... Ne me faîtes pas de mal...

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on te ferait du mal, charmante créature écarlate? Tu es bien trop rare comme un rubis pour qu'on n'ose même poser une lame sur ta peau si délicate. Murmura de manière sadique une ombre dans le dos de l'Utau.

D'abord paralysé par cette voix venant souffler jusque dans sa nuque, Ritsu trouva finalement le courage de se retourner pour faire face à cette visible menace. Toute fois, le temps qu'il le fasse, cette ombre s'était déjà volatilisée ailleurs. Il osa quand même se demander si tout ceci n'était pas le fruit de son imagination, de sa peur et tenta de se reprendre l'espace d'un instant. Entre la crainte et l'envie d'affronter ses peurs, Ritsu durant cette épreuve se demandait si Lily serait fière qu'il ai réussi à se dépasser ainsi, sans cette pensée, il aurait déjà fuis depuis longtemps. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de reprendre sa route dans cette maison qui s'annonçait déjà pleine de mauvaises surprises, un métal froid et aiguisé vint se déposer sur sa joue pour l'empêcher de nouveau de faire le moindre geste.

\- On se décide enfin à nous envoyer du gibier dans cette maison où il n'y a rien à faire ? C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai failli me laisser aller à défoncer tous les murs et à trafiquer la machine de téléportation pour aller faire comprendre ma façon de penser aux gars là-haut !

\- Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Je... Je suis un Utau, tout comme vous... Enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a dis avant de m'envoyer ici.

\- Ce que je veux... ? Mais ce que je désire, c'est toi qui me l'offre par ta venue ma très chère Utau, ta présence est un régal pour les yeux et le sera tout autant pour ma lame! Tu sais, ici nous n'avons que des vieilles peaux, alors recevoir une charmante demoiselle me fait le plus grand bien !

Pour une raison totalement comprise de l'Utau, cette menace déclencha bien plus un sentiment de colère que de crainte dans son cœur. C'était il y a quelques heures que Ritsu s'était exprimé très clairement au sujet de sa vision du monde et de ces sexes l'entourant. Il était presque désolé de constater que sa première analyse au sujet des règles de cet univers s'avéraient exactes et d'une tristesse sans limite. Quand Lily se trompait au sujet de son sexe d'origine, l'Utau restait totalement calme car c'était pur et innocent. Et puis, il était incapable de s'énerver envers une personne aussi gentille, mais avec cette ombre dans son dos, c'était totalement différent. Ritsu ne supportait pas d'être mis dans une case. Depuis que ses yeux s'étaient ouvert, ce programme l'incitait à se démarquer de tout, féminin, masculin, peu importe.

\- C'est mon apparence qui t'incite à penser que je suis une femme ? Libre à toi de m'appeler comme tu l'entends, mais je ne serais jamais le jouet d'une personne aussi simpliste que toi !

Plus aucune once de peur dans le coeur de Ritsu. C'est grace à cette assurance qu'il se retourna brutalement et s'empara du couteau en train de le menacer, pour mettre à nue sa détentrice et qu'elle révèle enfin son vrai visage. L'Utau toujours avec ce regard certains et assuré l'envoya au sol pour que personne ne puisse plus y toucher et fixa maintenant celle qui était dans son dos. Des cheveux longs d'argent tombant dans son dos comme une vague lisse et soyeuse. Des yeux rouge d'une étincelance rarement vue ainsi qu'un visage où se dessinait des traits vraiment précis, rendant ses expressions très prononcées et agressives. D'une taille de corps dépassant totalement celle de Ritsu, sa taille était pourtant élancée et l'on pouvait comprendre aisément la vitesse de ses déplacements.

\- J'ai cru pendant un instant qu'un démon était dans mon dos ou même un monstre, mais ce n'était au final qu'une fille commune et banale... Légère déception je dois l'avouer. Déclara Ritsu en découvrant une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, le mépris.

Ressentant toute cette suffisance dans les mots de son interlocuteur, une haine s'installa dans le coeur de l'argentée. Visiblement pas vraiment habituée à ce qu'on lui manque de respect ainsi. Grinçant des dents face à cette réponse et sans un mot, elle ferma le poing en le montant en l'air, avec l'intention de frapper. Ritsu pour sa part restait totalement calme et immobile, n'éprouvant plus aucune peur. Mais alors qu'il allait vraiment encaisser un coup de poing féroce, la grande perche en train de préparer cette attaque fut envoyée contre le mur avec un coup de pied venant d'une autre personne encore inconnue. Bien qu'il ne craignait absolument rien au fond, l'Utau aux cheveux écarlate écarquilla quand même les yeux devant ce retournement de situation. Une autre femme avec des cheveux bouclés en couette entre le rouge et le rose venait de faire son entrée fracassante. Celle-ci d'ailleurs se posa au sol juste à la place de l'énervée du couteau et se frotta les mains, comme après un travail bien fait.

\- Voila une bonne chose de faite ! Non mais est-ce que c'est une façon de recevoir des nouveaux venus ?! Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières quand tu seras remise, Tei ! Affirma énervée la demoiselle aux couettes avant de se retourner vers Ritsu en tendant sa main vers lui avec un sourire presque professionnel. Oh mais j'en oublierais presque moi-même les bonnes manières. Bienvenue dans la maison des Utau, je me présente, je m'appelle Kasane Teto et je suis la Grande-Soeur de tout ce beau monde ici. Celle qui vient de t'agresser, c'est Sukone Tei... Entre toi et moi, ne te frotte pas à elle si tu tiens à ta vie, elle est ce qu'on appelle une Yandere, je t'expliquerais plus tard ce que ça veut dire. Chuchota rapidement Teto pour ne pas être entendue. Mais bref, et toi comment t'appelles-tu ma belle ?

C'est à ce moment bien précis qu'un déclic se déclencha dans le coeur de l'Utau écarlate et l'incita à baisser le visage. Il venait de comprendre sans le laisser voir que peu importe l'endroit où le destin l'emmènerait, il serait toujours assimilé à un sexe bien précis. Il n'avait aucune envie de violence envers Teto ni aucun mépris à son égard, mais sentait quand même triste face à cette triste réalité.

\- Oh moi? Je m'appelle Namine Ritsu. Et c'est que... Je ne pense pas qu'il soit juste de dire que je suis une femme car mon programme m'indique je suis du Type Masculin et c'est également ce que m'a dis mon créateur. Seulement, au fond de moi je me sens bien sous cette apparence et ça déclenche en moi une sorte de contradiction. Sasha m'a crée avec cette apparence féminine et ce désir vers le féminin, comme cette robe que j'ai moi même choisis de porter à ma naissance. Toute fois bien je suis bel et bien né en tant qu'homme. J'avoue me demander parfois ce que ça fait de moi...

Sans même laisser Ritsu continuer son discours, Teto passa son bras musclé autour de sa nuque pour l'enlacer avec un grand sourire. Montrant toute sa surprise face à ce geste, l'Utau aux cheveux rouges releva le visage pour voir toute cette assurance naturelle émaner de cette femme et comprit sans plus de mot pourquoi elle était considérée comme une grande-soeur. Sans même n'avoir jamais vraiment rencontré ce genre de personne, Ritsu était capable de comprendre juste à son regard qu'elle était du genre à pouvoir gérer toute sorte de situation et l'amener à son terme. Cela en quelque sorte le rassurait et l'inspirait pour devenir quelqu'un de meilleur.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ce genre de petits détails, Ritsu ! Je m'excuse si je t'ai offensé en me basant uniquement sur ton apparence. C'est vrai qu'ici nous sommes tous unique en notre genre. Tu vois moi par exemple j'ai été crée avec le but secret d'anéantir tous les Vocaloid. C'est dingue, pas vrai ? Tei quant à elle a été crée de la main d'un scientifique psychopathe et cela a légèrement déteint sur elle. Mais c'est justement nos particularités qui font notre richesse, alors mets-toi à l'aise, Ritsu, car tu es chez toi ici.

\- Je suis... Chez moi ? Tu veux dire que cet endroit est... Ma maison pour toujours ?

\- Bien entendu, Ritsu. Ou au moins tout le temps que tu auras envie de rester ici, ce choix n'appartient qu'à toi ! Mais je ferais en sorte que ton séjour soit le plus agréable possible. Tu peux compter sur Grande-Soeur Teto ! Déclara la demoiselle en se tapant le torse avec une certaine fierté.

\- Teto... Merci de m'accueillir chez toi, vous êtes des gens merveilleux et j'ai été stupide de me méfier en arrivant ici. Affirma Ritsu en laissant un mince sourire se dessiner aux bords de ses lèvres.

\- Avec un danger public comme Tei ? Évidement que tu as eu raison de te méfier, tu aurais même dû venir avec une arme à feu au cas où. On est jamais trop prudent si tu veux mon avis ! Murmura Teto vers la fin en se laissant aller à rire de bonne joie avec Ritsu.

Soudainement alors que le calme était visiblement revenu dans cette maison, une personne d'une taille encore jamais vu passa en plein milieu du couloir. Une longue chevelure noire en bataille, l'on pouvait comprendre à ses bâillements ainsi qu'à sa tasse de café dans la main que celle-ci venait de se réveiller. En voyant ce spectacle, Ritsu se montra quelque peu intrigué. Curieux de connaître cette nouvelle personne.

\- Encore un nouvel Utau ?

\- Ah... J'aurais préféré qu'il ou elle se réveille plus tard, m'enfin on ne peut rien y faire de toute façon ! Dit Teto en se passant la main devant le visage.

\- Il ou elle ? Est-ce que c'est une personne comme moi ?

\- Pas exactement Ritsu. Tu es encore jeune et innocent alors je vais éviter de trop rentrer dans les détails. Sache juste que contrairement à toi où tu possèdes les deux sexes mais de manière presque philosophique, Ruko que tu vois ici passer avec son café, les possède de manière réelle et physique !

\- Hey, salut la compagnie! Comment ça va? Demanda Ruko avec une voix grave, ainsi qu'une nouvelle énergie.

\- Deux... Deux sexes ?! Est-ce que Teto, tu veux vraiment dire qu'il/elle a ... Demanda Ritsu totalement rouge d'apprendre l'existence d'un tel être.

\- Tu m'as bien comprise, Ritsu. C'est exactement ce à quoi tu penses, c'est Yokune Ruko et sa particularité physique ! Bienvenu chez toi, chez les fous !

\- QU'EST-CE QUE J'FAIS LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 05 : Un coeur dans le blizzard**

Rien de plus qu'une épaisse obscure glacée, ainsi qu'un sentiment de menace atmosphérique. Mais même avec cette sensation, Ritsu se risqua tout de même à ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir son nouveau monde. Comme autre fois dans cette lointaine existence, l'Utau se retrouvait au sein même de cette montagne. Toujours à la même place, toujours au centre des événements. Cet endroit n'était plus totalement à ses yeux source de bonheur, mais plutôt de malheur et de trahison. Il avait totalement cessé de se poser des questions auxquelles il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune réponse. Il était arrivé ici et point à la ligne. Toute fois, un détails d'une assez grande importance attira son attention. Dans un coin de ce sommet, à l'endroit même où se trouvaient cet homme ailé ainsi que lui-même, se trouvait cette fois Lily et toujours de dos.  
La voir à une telle place, évoquant tellement de choses à ses yeux lui arracha un sentiment de surprise et d'inquiétude. Il redoutait ce qui allait se passer et en même temps au fond de son coeur, il le savait mieux que quiconque. Ritsu ne tenta même pas d'aller la rejoindre, sachant que cela serait totalement impossible à cause de son incapacité à se mouvoir. Alors il se contenta de rester immobile, les larmes montant jusqu'à ses yeux et observa la scène se dérouler en ressentant chaque seconde son manque de pouvoir. La jeune blonde se retourna alors en sa direction et lui adressa un sourire, exactement le même que cet homme, avant de déployer à son tour de magnifiques ailes blanches. Mais au lieu d'user de ses ailes, elle se laissa simplement tomber dans le vide et disparu dans la brume enneigée.

\- Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas que toi aussi tu me laisses... Reviens-moi, Lily. Reviens-moiiiiiiii !

Comme tiré en dehors de son image onirique, Ritsu se réveilla en sursaut et haletant de terreur face à ce qu'il venait de voir. Son corps était recouvert de sueur et sa main posée sur son visage, comme un réflexe afin de vérifier que tout ceci était bien réel, à la grande différence de son rêve. En s'échappant de cette scène, évidement que l'Utau ressentit un gros soulagement, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se demander pourquoi est-ce que cette scène le poursuivait partout et que des personnages nouveaux apparaissaient au fur et à mesure. Relâchant finalement sa main en abandonnant progressivement son envie d'étudier cet étrange phénomène, Ritsu laissa son regard se balader dans la pièce. Tout doucement les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. Son arrivé dans cette maison de dingue, ses présentations avec le groupe et pour finir, son emménagement dans cette chambre. Celle-ci était encore bien sobre, juste du blanc sur les murs avec une porte marron en bois. Et l'indispensable, quelques meubles ainsi que des armoires pour que l'androgyne puisse ranger ses affaires, ou plutot ses futures affaires.

Tout doucement, Ritsu déposa ses mains sur ses genoux et sa tête par dessus pour sourire. Pour la première fois en quelques jours et depuis sa naissance, il se sentait vraiment à sa place quelque part. Il était accepté au sein d'un groupe et savait qu'il pourrait faire confiance à ces gens. Son admiration pour Teto d'ailleurs ne cessait de grandir, en la voyant gérer cette troupe et faire régner l'ordre dans cette maison.

\- Je ne peux pas rester toute la journée sous la couette ! Allez on se lève et plus vite que ça ! S'ordonna l'Utau avec toujours ce même sourire plein d'allégresse.

Sans plus attendre et débordant visiblement d'énergie, Ritsu envoya balader sa couette de nuit et se leva. Son élan se trouva toute fois interrompu brusquement, en s'apercevant de la tenue qu'il avait porté pour dormir. Les souvenirs lui revinrent alors en mémoire, au moment où Teto lui ordonna presque de porter cette nuisette assez fine. Touchant son vêtement en même temps que de rougir, cet instant fut d'une intense gêne pour lui. Il se dépêcha donc de retirer cette robe de nuit, qui mine de rien était d'une douceur inégalable, et l'envoya dans la corbeille de linge sale avec tout le reste. Se retrouvant totalement nu dans sa chambre, il chercha de nouveaux vêtements un peu partout, dans les armoires, ainsi que dans ses affaires personnelles, sans pour autant trouver. Ritsu était maintenant dénudé, sans possibilité de se vêtir.

\- Et mince, comment est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?! Tous mes vétements sont en train d'être lavés... J'ai pourtant besoin de m'habiller ! Je sais ! Affirma l'Utau en tapant dans sa main.

Ne ressentant visiblement aucune gêne à rester totalement dénudé, mais n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'attraper froid, Ritsu ouvrit la porte de sa chambre sans aucune timidité et s'aventura à l'extérieur pour aller à la rencontre de ses nouveaux amis et compagnons de chambre. Après tout, l'Utau était né totalement nu et s'était présenté devant son créateur ainsi, alors pourquoi devrait-il se sentir gêné? Sa seule sensation était toujours cette impression de manque, qu'il comptait bien retrouver, tout comme ses amis. Traversant un premier couloir sans aucune personne à l'horizon, il tourna cependant sur la gauche et tomba sur Ruko avec une tasse de café à la main, l'air endormi. Ritsu s'arrêta alors devant son ami double sexe.

\- Bonjour Ruko, tu as bien dormi ? Je viens te voir pour te demander si tu n'aurais pas des vêtements à ma taille ? Tous les miens sont à la machine à laver et du coup je n'ai aucun moyen de m'habiller.

Retrouvant progressivement conscience en écoutant la voix du jeune Utau, Ruko se décida tout doucement à baisser son visage vers son ami pour remarquer sa nudité. C'était la toute première fois que cette grande perche était confronté à un être comme le jeune homme aux cheveux écarlate. Bien que lui-même était pourvu d'un double équipement de reproduction, c'était quand même assez gênant de voir non seulement son ami totalement dénudé, mais en plus d'un être semblable à lui-même dans sa constitution. Rougissant de tout son être, Ruko n'adressa absolument aucune réponse au pauvre Utau nu et se mit à courir à toute jambe à travers les couloirs. Prenant donc la fuite en laissant le pauvre Ritsu nu, qui d'ailleurs le regardait avec un air interrogatif.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour qu'on prenne la fuite aussi vite ? Ruko s'en va comme si j'avais tué quelqu'un durant mon sommeil... Est-ce que Tei aurait déteint sur moi ? Se demanda intérieurement Ritsu, effrayé par cette éventualité. Non, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à des idioties ! Je dois vite trouver de quoi me mettre sur le dos avant de finir gelé sur place !

Comme après un mauvais épisode de sa vie, l'androgyne continua sa petite aventure à la recherche de la tenue perdue. Au vu de la taille de cette grande maison ainsi que du nombre de résident, il allait bien trouver de quoi se mettre sur le dos. Mais plus ses pas le menaient vers l'inconnu, et plus cette inquiétude grandissait dans son cœur. Après tout, cette grande battisse était encore un mystère à ses yeux. Seulement, marquant un arrêt en sentant de nouveau le contact froid de la lame de Tei sur sa joue, Ritsu abandonna totalement ce sentiment d'angoisse pour se tourner vers le mépris. Depuis sa toute première rencontre l'Utau argentée, le garçon ne pouvait simplement plus supporter sa présence pour un certains nombre de raisons. Un sourire macabre se dessina alors dans son dos, n'ayant visiblement aucune gêne avec sa nudité.

\- Tu sais, Ritsu... Je vais t'apprendre une bonne chose qui pourra très certainement te servir. Se balader sans vétement alors qu'une âme massacrante rode dans les parages peut s'avérer parfois bien dangereux.

\- Tu aurais dû te douter depuis tout ce temps que je ne ressens aucune crainte à ton égard, Tei. Seulement du mépris et puis aussi, c'est toi qui devrait te méfier, tu sais? Grande-Soeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ?!

Étonnée par cet appel au loin, Tei, ou en tous cas sa personnalité sadique s'inquiéta en comprenant ce qui allait bientot se passer et retira son couteau pour le ranger rapidement dans sa poche. Seulement, elle eut à peine le temps de tout faire que Teto débarquait dans le couloir à toute vitesse. Cette grande-soeur était toujours armée du désir de protéger ses petits et s'empressa de foutre un coup de poing dans le visage de la Yandere pour l'encastrer gentiment dans le mur. Elle se frotta ensuite les mains pour sourire, après un travail bien fait.

\- On ne perd pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes... Ça a quelque chose d'assez revigorant je dois bien l'avouer. Et alors Ritsu, est-ce que tu as bien dor... Était sur le point de demander Teto, avant de se retourner et de constater l'évidence. Gênée par sa nudité et rouge devant ce spectacle, Teto se plaça la main devant le visage. Mais... Mais enfin, Ritsu, qu'est-ce que tu fais totalement nu dans une si grande maison ? N'as-tu donc aucune pudeur ?!

\- Pudeur ? C'est la première fois que j'entends ce mot de ma vie... M'enfin bref. En me levant ce matin je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais aucun vêtement de rechange, et donc je suis bien embêté... Est-ce que tu aurais de quoi me dépanner, Teto?

\- Oh ce n'est que ça alors ? Laisse-moi faire, Grande-Soeur s'occupe de tout ! Affirma Teto en levant le pouce avec une belle assurance.

Quelques instants plus tard dans la chambre privé de Teto. Ritsu avait été invité par la grande maîtresse des lieux dans cette pièce assez importante. Celle-ci était presque exclusivement une armoire géante, où étaient exposées des centaines et des millions de tenues différentes. Dans chaque coin de la pièce, des tenues pour homme ou pour femme étaient entreposées et certaines tentaient de se faire une place dans les armoires. Les pauvres devant seulement se contenter de l'entrée. Ebailli par un tel spectacle, Ritsu laissait son regard se balader partout. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle chose, un tel coffre au trésor de toute sa vie. C'était magnifique à ses yeux, tant de nouvelles tenues à essayer sans cesse, les unes après les autres. Ritsu était devenu avec le temps un grand amoureux des vêtements, surtout ceux mettant en valeur son physique. Teto quant à elle se contentait de fouiller dans les tenues du fond, mettant de côtés un énorme tas en ayant pris connaissance des mensurations de son ami au préalable. C'est alors qu'elle se retourna en exposant dans sa main une tenue complète, accompagnée d'un grand sourire.

\- Et voila la tenue du jour pour toi, est-ce que ça te plait ?

Dans la main de son amie aux cheveux rouge et rose se trouvait une tenue assez masculine au fond. Une chemise blanche avec un col en touche de piano, un blazer noir par dessus aux manches courtes, une cravate noire et des mitaines noires pour aller avec le haut et un pantalon en jean noir pour s'assortir avec le tout ainsi que des chaussures classiques noires et blanches et un collier serré pour le cou. Restant d'abord dubitatif devant cet assortiment assez masculin au premier abord, le regard de Ritsu interpela Teto qui s'inquiéta.

\- Ne me dis pas que ça ne te plait pas ? Aurais-je échoué dans ma tâche alors ?

\- Hein quoi ? Non non, c'est parfait, c'est vraiment parfait, Teto ! C'est seulement que la seule tenue que j'ai porté jusqu'à maintenant sonnait assez... Féminine va-t-on dire. Et puis aussi... Je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à ce qu'on prenne autant soin de moi, ça me touche vraiment. Affirma Ritsu avec un beau sourire d'émotion.

\- Je pense que tu vas devoir t'y habituer, Ritsu. Car tous les locataires de cette maison sont comme mes enfants et je ne supporte pas que mes enfants manquent de quelque chose ! Affirma Teto tout en remettant la tenue entre les mains de son nouveau possesseur. J'ai spécialement fais une énorme pile de vêtements rien que pour toi, tu es libre de tout prendre si tu le souhaites ! Montra en même la grande-soeur du doigt.

En voyant cette énorme pile, Ritsu resta comme bloqué et son regard alla de bas en haut, comme guidé par la grandeur de cette énorme quantité de vêtements. Il hocha ensuite la tête de bas en haut pour donner sa réponse à son amie. Quelques instants plus tard, l'Utau avait finalement revéti sa tenue sonnant assez rock et décontractée du moment. Bien qu'il ne se sentait pas aussi bien que dans sa tenue traditionnelle, il devait bien avouer que celle-ci était tout de même à son goût. Il se regarda ensuite dans le miroir pour s'admirer quelques instants et sa carrure lui rappela brièvement celle de Lily, juste avant qu'il ne soit envoyé ici par la machine de téléportation. Se souvenir de son amie lui évoqua les paroles de la veille de son amie Teto par rapport à son programme encré. Cela l'inquiéta assez, sachant que son amie blonde souhaitait lui rendre visite.

\- Dis-moi Teto, j'aurais aimé te parler de quelque chose pendant que je suis ici avec toi.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est, Ritsu ?

\- Est-ce que ton programme t'ordonne d'éliminer vraiment tous les Vocaloid que tu croises ?

\- C'est un instinct encré en moi, effectivement. J'ai entendu dire que chaque Utau serait capable d'aller à l'encontre de son programme de base, mais je n'ai encore jamais vu un cas pareil. Pourquoi cette question, Ritsu ?

Mort d'inquiétude après les mots de son amie, Ritsu était maintenant certains que venir ici sonnerait la mort de Lily. Il comprenait en même temps le sens de son rêve. Il aurait voulu trouver un moyen de contacter son amie blonde, le plus vite possible avant qu'elle n'ai l'idée de lui rendre visite et se condamne par la même occasion. Il était sur le point de répondre à Teto, quand soudainement, Ruko se pointa dans la pièce à moitié endormi comme à son habitude.

\- Euh... Y a une nana blonde assez mignonne qui attend à l'entrée, est-ce que je lui dis de rentrer ?

C'était trop tard à présent pour donner l'alerte à son amie, vu qu'elle était arrivée contre toute attente. Bien que la couleur blonde était sans doute commune en ce monde, le cœur de Ritsu lui criait de la voix la plus forte que c'était bel et bien Lily à la porte. Comment Ritsu compte t-il sauver sa belle princesse blonde des pattes empoisonnées de Teto, la tueuse de Vocaloid ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 06 : Un torrent enneigé**

Plongée dans un silence de mort, cette pièce à tenue venait de perdre tout son aspect enchanteresse pour laisser place à une atmosphère presque lugubre. Ritsu était resté totalement immobile, n'osant faire le moindre pas en avant ou en arrière. Son regard était comme bloqué dans le temps, priant intérieurement que les secondes deviennent des jours et que jamais ce qu'il redoutait tant ne puisse avoir lieu. Seulement, l'aspect fantomatique de l'androgyne ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son amie aux couettes. Celle-ci le regarda avec une certaine inquiétude, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Ritsu, est-ce que tout va bien? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive tout à coup?

\- Euh... Oui oui tout va bien Teto ! Essaya de mentir Ritsu avec un faux sourire et en sortant de sa torpeur. Je pense que c'est une de mes amie qui est venue me rendre visite, je vais aller à la porte si vous permettez !

Que ses amis de maison restent ici, tous réunis au même endroit et surtout Teto, était la seule solution que l'Utau eu trouvé sur le moment pour sauver sa chère et tendre Lily. Il n'était pas question que ce groupe de détraqués posent le moindre doigt sur son corps si parfait, sur sa personne. En sortant de la pièce d'ailleurs, Ritsu se souvint de cette toute dernière image qu'il avait perçu de Lily, alors qu'elle retirait sa combinaison de neige. Ses jambes si fines et délicates, ses bras comme des baguettes sucrés à déguster et sa silhouette. Sa poitrine était si parfaite, en harmonie totale avec les courbes de son corps, ses hanches ainsi que sa corpulence en général. Le jeune Utau ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme au premier jour, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi Lily excercait un tel pouvoir sur sa personne.

L'Utau arriva finalement à l'entrée, après quelques secondes à marcher dans ce dédale de couloir. Elle était belle et bien là et ce n'était pas une erreur. Lily était bien la personne ayant frappé à la porte. Mais quelque chose dérangeait le jeune Utau, hormis ce danger permanent pesant sur son existence en venant ici. Son regard, elle n'était plus aussi vive et énergique que lors de leur première rencontre. Elle était comme craintive, appréhendant un moment bien particulier. Ritsu mourrait d'envie d'aller se blottir dans ses bras, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, cela n'aurait pas été très approprié. Il se contenta alors de s'approcher timidement et tenta de son mieux de ne pas détourner le regard du sien.

\- Bon... Bonjour, Lily. Tu as fais vite pour venir me voir, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te revoir aussi vite...

\- C'est que... J'ai vraiment tenté de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas que tu te sentes trop seul... Je m'en veux un peu de t'avoir abandonné sans vraiment te prévenir, mais j'estimais que c'était mieux pour toi de te trouver une vraie maison.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de te justifier. Je sais mieux que quiconque que tu as voulu mon bonheur en agissant de la sorte. Tu es la personne en qui j'ai placé toute ma confiance dès ma première rencontre...

Mais c'est alors qu'un étrange silence s'installa entre les deux personnes, qui pourtant laissaient comprendre leur joie de se revoir. Lily était gênée à cause d'un détails, encore inconnu de Ritsu et cela l'affectait énormément, le plongeant dans un espèce de malaise. Ce calme devenait de plus en plus imposant entre les deux, et c'est lorsque l'Utau tenta de le briser en y allant tout doucement, que Lily se décida à le prendre par le bras brusquement. La Vocaloid se mit alors à courir, bien déterminée à résoudre un petit soucis et s'enferma dans une pièce avec l'Utau, choqué d'un tel retournement de situation. La blondinette resta devant la porte avec un genre de sérieux sur le regard, tandis que Ritsu se tenait légèrement éloigné. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son amie dans un tel état et s'inquiétait, ressentant une légère peur.

\- Li... Lily, est-ce que tout va bien? Je t'avoue que tu commences à me faire peur.

\- Désolé de m'emporter autant, Ritsu... Je me doute que tu dois prendre peur avec tout ça. Mais depuis que je t'ai laissé aux mains de cette maison, une question se pose sans cesse dans mon esprit, une question à laquelle je dois absolument obtenir une réponse et rapidement...

Ne comprenant pas vraiment les agissements et encore moins les explications de son amie, Ritsu commença à reculer en craignant à tout moment de se faire agresser. Et finalement, il tomba à la renverse sur le lit de la chambre. Ce qui laissa l'occasion à Lily de l'attaquer au bout moment, se retournant rapidement pour lui sauter dessus et atterrir juste au dessus. Ses mains étaient toutes les deux posées sur sur sa poitrine et son regard était d'un sérieux sans égal, tandis que sentir une aussi grosse pression tirait un gros rougissement à l'Utau.

\- Tiens ? Mais pourtant tu as bien des seins, alors qu'est-ce qu'on m'a ra... Demanda la blondinette, toute étonnée avant de descendre sa main au niveau de son entre-jambe pour s'assurer de nouveau de son constat, et rougissant du contact avec cette bosse. Quoiiiiiiiiiii ?!

Choquée d'avoir senti la présence de cette organe reproducteur masculin chez Ritsu alors que son apparence était très clairement celle d'une femme, Lily se releva brusquement. Elle alla même jusqu'à se coller contre la porte, ressentant une gêne immense d'avoir touché l'attirail de son ami. Ce dernier d'ailleurs se redressa et se passa une main sur le bras, ayant enfin compris les raisons de la gêne de son amie. Il ne pouvait masquer sa tristesse et sa légère déception, ayant au final la sensation de n'être né que pour être un sujet à question.

\- Tu... Tu es vraiment un garçon alors, Ritsu? Ce n'était pas une blague de la dame du guichet ?!

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire, Lily, c'est que je suis né avec le type Masculin en moi... Pourtant je suis attiré vers ce qui est élégant et gracieux. Comme ces robes destinées à être portées par des femmes, mais qui pourtant me vont apparemment. Je ne voulais pas que tu me classes toi aussi en tant que garçon, je voulais que tu continues à me voir comme avant... Juste avec tes yeux protecteurs, et sentir tes bras autour de moi pour me rassurer dans ce monde que je ne connais pas encore...

Ces quelques mots de la part de son ami androgyne eurent l'effet de calmer les craintes de Lily et même de la faire très légèrement culpabiliser, au vu de sa réaction. Elle aurait dû se douter au fond que Ritsu aurait souhaité trouver de nouveau ce réconfort qu'il avait pu trouver avec elle la première fois. La demoiselle se sentait assez bête, mais en même temps était très touchée des mots de son ami aux cheveux rouges, le trouvant toujours aussi mignon et touchant. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle marcha tout doucement en sa direction, et n'hésita pas un seul instant à le prendre de nouveau dans ses bras avec douceur. Ce geste tout d'abord étonna Ritsu, qui ne s'y était pas vraiment attendu. Mais il se laissa aller à se détendre, tandis que Lily souriait tendrement, heureuse au fond.

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir violé ton intimité, Ritsu. Ce n'était pas mon intention de te juger... Tu as raison, j'aurais dû faire comme la toute première fois et juste te protéger. Ne voir en toi qu'une grosse peluche toute choute qui a juste besoin d'un énorme calin pour avancer ! Car après tout, comment résister à ton charme, alors que tu as un regard si craquant ?

D'un cœur blessé par le jugement à une joie sans limite ainsi qu'un sentiment d'extase, c'était tout le pouvoir qu'excercait Lily sur les sentiments de Ritsu. Ce dernier était si heureux de voir que son amie n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Elle était la même jeune fille blonde, toujours aussi gentille, toujours aussi belle et si attentionnée. Il aurait tellement voulu quitter cette maison, aller la rejoindre chez elle et vivre éternellement à ses côtés. Après tout elle était encore la seule et unique personne de confiance à être au courant de son abandon par son création, que l'Utau comptait bien retrouver d'ailleurs. Les deux compagnons reculèrent doucement le visage, et se regardèrent juste longuement dans les yeux. Avec ces espèces d'étoiles dans le regard, cette merveille qu'on appelle le bonheur. Avant que finalement, un bruit sourd ne vienne interrompre cette scène. Ce bruit, ce n'était autre que Teto qui venait de défoncer la porte de la chambre avec son pied, dans le seul et unique but de rentrer.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?! Mon devoir est de protéger tous mes... Affirma Teto avant de bloquer sur la programmation interne de Lily juste en face, et de passer instinctivement en mode destruction. Mon programme m'indique tu es un Vocaloid. Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir dans cette maison, mon devoir est de t'exterminer !

C'est alors que Teto matérialisa grace à son programme, une arme à deux mains en métal semblable à une grosse lance, avec une drill tout au bout de la même façon que ses couettes. Devant cette menace, Ritsu s'inquiéta évidement du sort futur de son amie. Il avait tenté d'éviter ça de tout son être, mais il n'y était pas arrivé, par manque de temps. Contre toute attente toute fois, Lily déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ami et lui adressa un sourire plein de confiance. Elle était décidée à rassurer son petit protégé.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, Ritsu. Tout va bien se passer et je reviendrais saine et sauve, je t'en fais la promesse. Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda gentiment Lily avant de se retourner vers Teto et de lui adresser un regard froid. Je suis prête à me battre, quand tu veux !

\- Ca ne sera pas un combat, mais une exécution. Proclama froidement Teto.

\- Confiance... En toi... ? Se demanda Ritsu assez perplexe.

Ces quelques mots de la part de Lily avec ce contexte bien précis, eurent l'effet de réveiller en lui de vieux souvenirs d'avant sa naissance. Il était prisonnier de cette montagne de neige, se retrouvant seul au monde dans ce froid polaire. C'est alors soudainement qu'une phrase, une question se forgea dans son cœur, en rapport avec la confiance envers un être extérieur. Qui était cet être exactement? A qui Ritsu pourrait t'il tendre sa main pour se sentir vraiment en sécurité? Ces questions ne trouveraient de réponses que plus tard, car une combat était sur le point de commencer.

Un calme s'installa alors dans la pièce encore ouverte, tandis que Ritsu se leva pour observer la scène en se sentant quand même inquiet et ressentant cette émotion devenir toujours plus forte dans son cœur. Teto racla alors le sol avec le bout de son arme afin de décocher un premier coup à son adversaire. Celle-ci en voyant la pointe de cette arme arriver vers son visage, dévia simplement son arme en se baissant et usant de son agilité pour frapper l'arme avec sa jambe. Teto ainsi que Ritsu, bien que ce dernier éprouvait bien plus de peur, se montrèrent plus que surpris devant une telle maîtrise des arts-martiaux, et Lily esquissa un premier sourire de fierté.

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais me pointer dans une telle maison de fou sans apprendre à me défendre ? Je ne suis pas aussi bête que j'en ai l'air, et il t'en faudra plus si tu comptes me tuer.

La demoiselle blonde usa de sa domination sur son adversaire pour empoigner son arme avec force, afin de l'envoyer avec contre le mur au loin. Seulement, Teto se retourna juste à temps pour s'amortir tranquillement dessus. Elle usa ensuite de ses jambes pour s'élancer de nouveau vers Lily et tenter de l'avoir avec une estoc rapide et efficace. La blondinette eut juste besoin de se décaler sur le côté pour esquiver tranquillement, ne ressentant aucun danger face à Teto.

La bouclée, énervée de ne pas arriver à ses fins, se lança une fois de plus à l'attaque et lança plusieurs attaques droite avec l'espoir de transpercer la Vocaloid. La blondinette évita toutes ses tentatives avec une facilité déconcertante. Chose qui justement énerva encore plus Teto, qui frappa de haut en bas avec force. Lily usa de ses deux bras pour se protéger de cette attaque, qui mine de rien possédait bien de force que le reste. La blondinette s'abaissa légèrement à cause de la pression, mais repoussa tout de même son arme et donna un coup de pied en plein abdomen de Teto pour l'envoyer s'écraser contre le mur de l'entrée. Lily se retourna alors et se frotta tranquillement les mains. Ritsu de son côté avait observé tout ce combat avec la peur au ventre qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à une des deux.

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne chose de faite. On peut reprendre nos occupations tranquillement, Ritsu.

Mais c'était loin d'être terminée pour Teto, qui toujours collée au mur, laissa déborder une aura meurtrière de son être. Cette sensation de malaise et de danger imminent alerta évidement Lily, qui se retourna le plus rapidement possible afin de pouvoir contrer toute attaque. Mais le temps que la demoiselle se retourne, son arme était déjà arrivée trop proche de son corps. Teto avait envoyé son arme comme un javelot afin d'être sûre de pouvoir la transpercer.

Seulement en ayant vu cette scène depuis sa place, Ritsu avait laissé éclater dans son cœur une émotion plus forte encore que toutes les autres. Il avait peur de perdre la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux depuis son éveil. Il ne voulait pas perdre son ange-gardien, celle sans qui avancer dans ce monde était si difficile. Ce combat entre ses deux protectrices était vraiment trop dur à regarder, à supporter et chaque coup était une vraie torture à ses yeux. Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, le haut de Ritsu se déchira en milles morceaux pour laisser s'échapper deux missiles encore éteint mais animés tous les deux par l'énergie vitale de Ritsu.

Surprit de voir cela se produire, il n'eut cependant pas le temps de prévenir son amie, car les deux armes s'étaient toutes les deux élancées vers celle de Teto pour la coincer entre elles. C'est alors que les deux missiles s'allumèrent et passèrent par le plafond pour aller exploser dans le ciel, en même temps que cette arme de mort. Tout le monde était vraiment surprit de voir une telle chose se produire, surtout Teto ainsi que Lily, qui se retournèrent vers l'Utau aux cheveux rouge.

\- Tes seins... Étaient... La couverture de missiles commandés par la pensée et les émotions ?

\- Ritsu, depuis que tu es dans cette maison, c'est une surprise à chaque instant ! Tu m'étonneras vraiment toujours ! Déclara la demoiselle aux bouclettes qui s'était échappée du mur.

\- Je veux que vous arrêtiez de vous battre ! Maintenant, arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Déclara Ritsu, encore choqué de son propre geste mais aussi perdu durant cette bataille.

Sursautant devant le hurlement du jeune Utau, Lily ainsi que Teto ne s'étaient vraiment pas attendues à une telle effusion de sentiment de sa part. Ritsu laissa même des larmes s'écouler de ses yeux, ayant craint à chaque instant que l'arme de Teto ne vienne blesser ou même effleurer son amie et qu'un coup ne blesse beaucoup trop Teto, sa grande-sœur dans cette maison. Les deux personnes en qui l'Utau avait le plus confiance se déchiraient et c'était un spectacle beaucoup trop insupportable à ses yeux. Il baissa le visage et s'assit en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, et se posa les mains sur la tête, comme torturé.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible, Ritsu. Mon programme m'indique que...

\- Je me fous complètement de ton programme, Teto ! Tu m'as dis toi-même toute à l'heure qu'il était possible pour tout Utau de modifier ses données initiales... Je veux que tu le fasses et tout de suite ! Je ne veux plus vous voir toutes les deux vous battre, c'est une vraie torture pour moi ! S'il vous plait, arrêtez...

Sursautant de nouveau devant les hurlements du jeune Utau, Teto s'avança tout doucement en sa direction et s'abaissa à son niveau pour lui adresser un sourire tendre et plein de confiance. Elle posa alors ses deux doigts sous son menton pour lui relever doucement le visage, afin qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux et lui essuyer ses larmes. Elle vint ensuite déposer un bisou sur sa joue, sentant que Ritsu avait plus que jamais besoin d'une grande-sœur digne et responsable sur qui se reposer et prendre modèle.

\- Je te promets que je vais essayer. Je sens que tu as besoin d'un modèle sur qui compter, Ritsu. Alors je serais cette image qui pourra t'inspirer, et je te promets de toujours rester une bonne grande-sœur pour toi.

Bien que le toit était maintenant en milles morceaux dans cette pièce, c'était un détails qui importait peu aux yeux de Ritsu. Il était déchiré par la tristesse, par la peur. Seulement maintenant, c'était la reconnaissance qui inondait son cœur et la sensation d'avoir une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il choisit de faire, en venant se réfugier dans les bras de Teto pour verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Celle-ci d'ailleurs, n'hésita pas une seconde à le serrer dans ses bras, éprouvant une affection toujours plus forte envers ce petit enfant, dont le cœur était si fragile et sensible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 07 : Le calme après la tempête**

Comme après le passage d'un magicien de talent, plus aucune étincelle de violence ne demeurait dans cette maison. Toute la tension entre Lily ainsi que Teto avait maintenant disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à une paix, qu'elles espéraient toutes les deux durable. Tout ceci grace à Ritsu et à son pouvoir magique, celui de son coeur. Ce jeune Utau était capable de faire cesser toutes les guerres du monde, rien qu'en exprimant les sentiments les plus profonds de son être. C'était pour cette sincérité, cette fraicheur et cette gentillesse naturelle émanant de ce jeune garçon aux cheveux écarlate, que tout le monde commençait à ressentir une forte affection à son égard.

Contre toute attente en plus de cela, Teto accepta même la requête de Ritsu, celle de laisser Lily chanter dans la salle d'enregistrement de la maison. Évidement que l'Utau dû batailler et demander sans cesse à sa grande-sœur, mais celle-ci était maintenant consciente de ne pouvoir résister au regard si mignon de son petit protégé. Elle accepta donc sa demande, en surveillant tout de même les agissements de cette blondinette depuis la pièce de mixage avec Ritsu et Ruko.

L'amie du jeune écarlate était d'ailleurs à l'intérieur de la salle, munie d'un gros casque sur les oreilles et d'un micro juste en face d'elle, pour entendre l'air de la chanson et chanter en cœur. Fermant les yeux, la Vocaloid se laissa simplement porter par l'air de sa musique. Elle était triste cette chanson, évoquant la perte de son énergie vitale, de son identité. Que chaque être au bout d'un moment de sa vie, finit par se sentir aussi mort qu'un cadavre dans la tombe, ne plus pouvoir distinguer la beauté de la vie et la confondre avec cet aspect sombre accompagnant celle-ci au quotidien. Une simple ERROR comme tant d'autres.

\- Elle chante... Tellement bien... Déclara Ritsu en exprimant toute son admiration.

\- Mouais. J'ai franchement vu mieux, c'est pas la meilleure voix que j'ai pu entendre. Rouspéta en même temps Teto, les bras croisés.

Mais n'ayant visiblement pas entendu la remarque de son amie, Ritsu marcha en direction de la porte menant à la salle d'enregistrement. Il comptait bien aller rejoindre sa camarade, l'accompagner et en même temps, tester sa propre chant en plein chant. Teto en voyant son petit protégé s'éloigner, tenta de le rattraper par réflexe. Il sentait progressivement que Ritsu s'éloignait, n'entendait plus sa voix et cela l'inquiétait légèrement. Seulement, elle comprit sans grand mal que pour le laisser grandir, elle devrait lui donner plus de liberté. C'est ainsi que sa main se posa sur la poignée de cette porte, seul obstacle le séparant encore sa chère Lily. Brisant alors cette barrière, il regarda celle-ci à l'intérieur, tandis qu'elle venait de mettre une pause à son chant en le voyant rentrer. La blondinette adressa alors un sourire à son petit ange, tendant sa main en sa direction pour l'inviter à venir.

Ritsu se présenta sous un nouveau jour à son amie. En effet, étant resté totalement torse nu à la suite du lancement de ses deux missiles, sa grande-sœur Teto l'invita à enfiler une nouvelle tenue pour remplacer celle gâchée. C'est ainsi que le jeune Utau, dans un sourire assez timide mais enthousiaste, dévoila son nouvel ensemble. Un haut en trois parties dans une matière aussi douce que le satin et presque essentiellement blanche. Son haut pour commencer, recouvrant presque uniquement sa poitrine, remontant et descendant juste de quelques centimètres pour ne pas laisser voir les bords. Une couture formant une décolté, sans peau en dessous, rouge et marron et rattachant les manches, qui étaient d'ailleurs sans épaulettes. Pour la jupe, c'était dans le même principe que son haut, avec des bords beaucoup plus prononcés dans le marron. Ses bas étaient aussi marron, légèrement plus clair et s'arrêtaient juste au dessus de ses genoux, pour ne pas le gêner quand il devait plier ses jambes. Ses chaussures quant à elles n'étaient rien de plus que des sandales à nu avec des petits lacets rouges éclatants et des chaussettes supérieures blanche dans la même matière que son haut et sa jupe. Ritsu devait progressivement s'habituer à toutes ses nouvelles tenues, qu'il appréciait énormément.

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique dans cette tenue, Ritsu. J'ai l'impression que tout te va tellement tu es mignon. Marqua Lily entre deux notes.

\- Tu sais ce n'est qu'un ensemble, rien de plus... Mais je pense très sincèrement que tu es beaucoup plus belle que moi.

Sans émettre le moindre mot, sentant que ce n'était plus nécessaire d'en dire d'avantage, Lily et Ritsu se contentèrent de se regarder en se transmettant tout ce bonheur d'être de nouveau ensemble. C'est ainsi qu'elles attendirent la reprise de cette chanson sur un temps de pause, pour chanter en cœur sur le même air. La voix de Ritsu était assez féminine au fond durant le chant, assez délicate et harmonieuse, s'accordant bien avec celle de Lily. La sienne était bien plus enfantine, mais avec une touche de sensualité dans le fond. Ritsu et Lily étaient totalement complémentaire au niveau de tout, non seulement de leur voix mais aussi de leur besoin l'un de l'autre. La blondinette trouvait Ritsu si mignon qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen de venir le rejoindre aussi vite et Ritsu avait besoin d'elle pour se sentir en sécurité et heureux.

Toujours lancés dans leur chanson, Ritsu ne remarqua qu'au moment du contact, que son amie Lily venait de lui prendre doucement la main. Intrigué par ce geste, il regarda leur nouvelle étreinte, avant de lancer son regard sur la blondinette, qui lui adressa un clin d'œil complice. Il aimait tellement ce lien qui était en train de se créer entre eux, et cette facilité que son amie avait de comprendre le moindre de ses désirs. Il aurait voulu rester la main prise dans la sienne pour l'éternité, juste vivre heureux, à ses côtés. Seulement, la chanson au bout de quelques minutes cessa tout doucement dans dernier hurlement venant du coeur. Tout se calma alors et Teto ainsi que Ruko entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle d'enregistrement en applaudissant toutes les deux la performance.

\- C'est la première fois que j'entends la voix de Ritsu. J'ignorais que tu avais un timbre aussi gracieux et somptueux, je suis complètement sous le charme!

\- Ouai... C'était super... Tenta d'émettre Ruko avec son reste de force.

\- Vous exagérez toutes les deux, je n'ai pas une voix aussi exceptionnelle que ça. Affirma Ritsu, vraiment gêné et en même temps touché de leur compliment.

\- Ne te sous-estime pas, Ritsu. Tu te souviens de la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, justement hier ? Je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre le son de ta voix en chant pour savoir que tu étais un véritable bijou vivant. Je viens d'en avoir la preuve à l'instant. Ta voix est un véritable délice pour les oreilles, c'est moi qui te le dit !

Lorsque les compliments venaient de simplement sa grande-sœur de cœur ainsi que de Ruko, juste un simple sentiment de gêne et de fierté se ressentaient dans le coeur de Ruko. Seulement, quand ces mots venaient de son amie Lily, c'était tout à fait différent, même fondamentalement. Elle avait ce pouvoir mystérieux de le rendre totalement muet, de lui clouer le bec juste grace à quelques mots. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour, de cette veille même où cette flatterie inonda son coeur de bonheur. Et aujourd'hui, alors que c'était encore la même chose, le cœur du jeune Utau ne pouvait que battre la chamade. Tous les sentiments de son être allaient vers Lily, il n'y avait qu'elle dans son cœur, dans son esprit, le reste du monde n'existait plus.

En voyant ce petit regard tout troublé et surtout adorable de son protégé, Lily s'abandonna à le prendre fougueusement dans ses bras pour l'enlacer. Ritsu témoigna de sa surprise à ce geste, mais se laissa simplement aller à se détendre. Fermant les yeux et profitant de ce contact chaud et agréable avec cette fille qu'il appréciait tant. Il ne pouvait cacher sa joie immense de la revoir, même si juste une journée s'était écoulée, dans son cœur des années entières s'étaient passées.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, Ritsu. Tu m'as vraiment manqué depuis hier. Mais je ne suis pas venue ici les mains vides, je suis venue avec des informations de la plus haute importance.

Devant cette affirmation de son amie, Ritsu se détacha tout doucement de son étreinte pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il était vraiment intrigué, voire même un peu inquiet de ces fameuses informations que détenait Lily. Tout le reste du groupe d'ailleurs adressèrent le même regard à la jeune fille, sauf Ruko qui était toujours à la limite de s'endormir. Ce dernier d'ailleurs s'était installé dans un coin de la pièce pour aller piquer une petite sieste bien tranquillement.

\- Des informations? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ?

\- Je connais le nom exact de la personne qui t'a mis au monde ainsi que son passé en tant qu'inventeur ! Cela pourra nous donner une première piste pour espérer lui remettre la main dessus, afin de lui demander des comptes sur son geste !

\- Mais.. Mais Lily, tu m'as dis hier qu'il était préférable que je reste loin de cette personne. Pourquoi est-ce que tu souhaites maintenant te lancer à sa poursuite ?

\- Eh bah c'est un peu gênant d'avouer ça, déclara Lily gênée en se passant la main dans les cheveux, mais juste après t'avoir laissé partir dans cette maison, j'ai fais des recherches sur les raisons de ta conception et je n'ai absolument rien trouvé. Aucun projet initiale, pas la moindre base, rien. En tant normal, même quand un projet est censé rester secret pour des raisons de loi, il y a toujours des fuites quelque part. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai trouvé étrange de ne rien trouver... Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une photo d'un homme, avec son nom en dessous ainsi de la photo ainsi qu'une simple phrase. La photo avait été posté sur un site spécialisée dans les Utau, quelques heures après notre rencontre !

\- Et que disait ce texte exactement ? Demanda Ritsu, excité et impatient de connaître la réponse.

\- Il disait simplement ceci : "Excuse-moi, Ritsu. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de faire ce que je t'ai fais."

\- Hm... Tout ceci me semble prémédité depuis longtemps, même avant ta naissance, Ritsu. Ou alors juste au moment de ta conception. Mais cet homme a eu le temps de réfléchir à son geste, c'est évident ! Déclara Teto en s'avançant.

\- Bien que nous venons tout juste de nous affronter dans un combat à mort, je suis assez d'accord avec toi, Teto. Cet homme a vraiment prévu son coup, et ce sont ses raisons qui m'échappent.

D'abord choqué d'apprendre que les mots que son créateur lui avait adressé en le jetant du haut de la montagne, s'étaient également retrouvés sur une photo publiée sur internet, Ritsu affronta la dure réalité des mots de ses amies. Il n'était pas assez expérimenté dans tout ce domaine pour avoir un avis personnel et se contentait juste d'écouter leur supposition en les prenant toutes pour véridique sans prendre un minimum de recul. Apprendre alors que Sasha avait eu depuis le tout début, l'intention de se débarrasser de lui ainsi et que cette montée n'était rien de plus qu'une ruse macabre, lui arrache un terrible sentiment de tristesse. Des larmes commencèrent alors à couler de ses yeux, alarmant alors ses deux amies qui cessèrent leur débat immédiatement pour regarder leur compagnon, inquiète et soucieuse de son état. Même si son créateur n'avait pas été très présent dans sa vie, c'était tout de même le premier visage que ces yeux purent voir, et c'était important pour Ritsu.

\- Ritsu, pourquoi encore toutes ces larmes sur tes yeux ? J'ai dis quelque chose qui t'a blessé ? Demanda Lily.

\- Ce n'est pas toi, Lily, ce n'est pas toi. Mais si ce que tu dis est vrai et que Sasha a vraiment eu l'intention de se débarrasser depuis le tout début, alors ça veut dire que je n'ai jamais compté à ses yeux... Je n'étais rien de plus qu'un simple déchet aux yeux de mon vrai père... Je me sens si mal... Je me sens si mal...

\- Ce n'est de plus qu'une théorie comme une autre, Ritsu. Rien n'est vraiment certains et c'est pour cette comprendre le fin mot de cette histoire que j'ai décidé de me lancer à la recherche de cet homme. Tu sauras toute la vérité très bientôt, je t'en fais la promesse... Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Lily en prenant de nouveau ses mains et en souriant.

\- Bien... Bien sûr que je te fais confiance, Lily. Déclara Ritsu en se rinçant les yeux après cette petite averse de larmes.

\- Mais encore une petite chose à régler, est-ce que tu connais la véritable identité de cet homme, Lily? Car sans ça tu n'as pas beaucoup de chance de lui remettre la main dessus ! Affirma toujours Teto en croisant les bras.

C'est alors qu'à cette question, pour la toute première fois, le regard de Lily vira vers une vive haine envers cet homme. Bien qu'elle tentait de conserver une certaine distance avec ses propres théories, voir un tel traitement sous ses yeux d'un être aussi charmant et délicat que Ritsu avait fais naître dans son cœur un sentiment de rage intense. Elle détestait plus que tout cet homme et c'était une des raisons principales qui l'avait poussé à s lancer à sa recherche. Mais elle tentait de le cacher et d'inventer des raisons plus que secondaire, dans le seul et unique but de rassurer son petit protégé.

\- N'aie aucune crainte pour ça, Teto. La photo était heureusement accompagnée d'un nom. Cet homme s'appelle Sasha Grinnie. Et je ne pourrais plus jamais dormir tranquillement tant qu'il n'aura pas fais des avoeux à ce cher Ritsu, et en personne !


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 08 : Force éternelle du blizzard**

En résonance continuelle dans sa mémoire, Ritsu était confronté à un doute malheureux depuis maintenant deux jours. Après avoir entendu la détermination de Lily à retrouver son créateur le plus rapidement possible pour lui demander des comptes. Dans sa chambre réfugié comme un enfant effrayé, sous la couette mais pourtant bien le dos contre le mur et les jambes redressées et collées contre son torse, ces pensées passaient en boucle dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas l'envie de retrouver Sasha qui manquait dans son cœur. Bien évidement qu'il désirait plus que tout revoir cet homme, apprendre à mieux le connaître au fond et le découvrir sous un nouveau jour. Ce que craignait seulement le jeune Utau, c'était de découvrir en retrouvant sa trace, qu'il avait vraiment l'intention de se débarrasser de lui depuis toujours. Cette simple pensée traversant son esprit fut suffisante pour le faire frissonner de tout son être.

Incapable de retenir son angoisse du moment, l'Utau posa ses deux mains sur sa tête et commença à se remuer pour éviter de beaucoup trop penser et se ressaisir. Ce geste rapide eut l'effet de libérer de la manche de sa nuisette, un collier où était pendu un cœur d'un rouge éclatant. Le bijou qui tomba sur la couverture, permit à Ritsu de penser à autre chose l'espace d'un instant. Voir ceci lui rappela l'instant où sa chère amie Lily qui avait offert, avant de rentrer chez elle et de lui faire une autre promesse encore, celle de revenir le plus rapidement possible. Il était heureux d'avoir ce collier avec lui, de garder en un sens une trace toujours matérielle de son amie à ses côtés. Un sourire se dessina alors sur son visage, récupérant son bien si précieux pour le presser contre son cœur.

\- Lily...

Alors que le calme était revenu dans le cœur de Ritsu, un hurlement venant de l'autre côté de la porte, le tira de sa douce sérénité pour le faire sursauter. Ce cri était semblable à un son de terreur, il était en train d'arriver quelque chose à une de ses amie très certainement. N'hésitant plus un seul instant de plus, l'Utau se tira hors de sa couverture et se précipita d'un pas décidé en dehors de sa chambre. Ouvrant la porte rapidement pour plonger son regard inquiet vers l'origine de ce son déchirant. Sa détermination seulement se retrouva bien affaiblie en constatant qui en était responsable. Ce n'était autre que Tei, couverte de sang et l'air vraiment effrayant devant le cadavre ensanglanté d'un garçon. Ce dernier était bel et bien mort, aucun doute possible sur cela. La demoiselle aux cheveux d'argent se retourna vers Ritsu. Ses yeux étaient devenus bien moins rouge depuis la dernière fois, comme si un changement s'était opéré chez elle.

\- Ah, ce n'est que toi, Tei. Moi qui croyait que quelque chose de grave était en train d'arriver à Ruko ou Teto.

\- Ritsu je t'en supplie, tu dois absolument me venir en aide ! Je n'ai aucune idée de qui est ce garçon et pourquoi il est dans la maison en sang ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais cette nuit?! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens de rien ?! Aide-moi je t'en supplie !

En d'autres circonstances, Ritsu aurait bien évidement offert son aide à ses amies. Seulement, Tei était une personne méprisable à ses yeux depuis le jour où elle a osé lui manquer de respect au sujet de son trouble identitaire. Ce petit détails était effectivement resté dans la gorge de l'Utau et il ne comptait pas lui pardonner avant un bon moment. C'est pour cette raison que l'écarlate commença à regagner lentement sa chambre, ne donnant aucune attention à sa pseudo-amie. Mais en voyant son ami lui tourner le dos, et morte d'inquiétude de se retrouver toute seule, Tei commença à foncer en sa direction en mettant toute sa vitesse avant qu'il ne ferme la porte. Elle parvint alors à entrer au même moment de la fermeture. Face à ce constat plus que navrant, Ritsu lui adressa un regard colérique.

\- Qui t'a donné le droit de rentrer dans ma chambre ? Tu veux encore que j'appelle Grande-Sœur Teto ?!

\- Oh non, surtout pas Teto ! Si tu l'appelles et qu'elle voit le corps dans le couloir, elle va sans doute croire que je suis une meurtrière ou même pire encore ! Déclara Tei en claquant des doigts sous l'effet de la peur.

\- Elle va croire que tu es une meurtrière ou pire encore ? Mais nous sommes tous au courant que tu es une dangereuse malade, de quoi est-ce que tu me parles exactement ? Demanda Ritsu en haussant les sourcils avec mépris.

\- Hein? Alors... Toi aussi tu me vois vraiment comme une malade dangereuse ?! Je pensais que tu étais mon ami, Ritsu. Que je pouvais compter sur toi en toute circonstance, mais je me suis trompée sur ça aussi? Demanda paniquée Tei en se plaquant contre le mur de la chambre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Ne ressentant plus aucune motivation à aider une détraquée comme Tei et n'ayant plus également la force de la foutre à la porte, Ritsu se contenta de simplement continuer ses occupations. Soufflant car son amie Utau poussait à patience à rude épreuve, l'écarlate marcha vers son armoire pour y découvrir toute sa garde robe. En un sens, il était vraiment très reconnaissant envers Teto de lui avoir offert autant de tenues différentes, chacune à porter en fonction du style de journée qu'il aurait à affronter. Sa main tomba malencontreusement sur une tenue bien particulière qui lui évoqua la première scène de son avant-existence. Sortant le vêtement de son étendoir pour l'admirer, ou plutôt mieux le comprendre, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une tenue de mère-Noel avec des bottes en cuir ainsi qu'un petit chapeau doté d'un pompon blanc. C'était très joli, Ritsu devait bien l'admettre, mais encore et toujours le même air se jouant dans son cœur. Il en était certains depuis toujours, quelque chose manquait dans l'équation. La présence de cet être ailé, de cette atmosphère ainsi que ce sentiment si intense dans son cœur.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre ? Se demanda intérieurement Ritsu dans un murmure.

\- Hein ? Quelque chose ne va pas, Ritsu ? Demandant Tei en commençant à se rapprocher de Ritsu.

Sans même adresser la moindre réponse à sa camarade Utau, Ritsu se contenta de l'ignorer en allant dans le coin de la chambre. Il referma ensuite le rideau derrière lui, laissant comprendre qu'il était maintenant en train de se changer. Face au comportement froid et distant du garçon, Tei s'inquiéta légèrement, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi une distance pareille était présente entre eux. C'est alors quelques instants plus, alors que Tei était venue s'installer sur le lit de Ritsu, que ce dernier balaya le rideau d'un coup de main pour sortir et révéler sa toute nouvelle tenue de Maman Noël. C'était la toute première fois que porter une tenue de Teto le mettait tout d'abord mal à l'aise. L'Utau pour une fois devait bien admettre qu'il se sentait bien plus sexy qu'avec toutes les autres tenues, et cela se confirmait quand il se regardait dans la glace. En jetant alors son regard sur la silhouette et surtout ce petit minois timide de son ami, Tei esquissa un sourire sur lequel elle n'avait absolument aucune emprise.

\- Tu es... Tu es une merveille de beauté, Ritsu... Cela me donne furieusement envie de te... Trancher en petits morceaux pour te garder avec moi pour toujours, que penses-tu de cette idée ? Demanda Tei se levant dans un regard de nouveau sadique.

Presque rassuré au fond de voir que Tei était redevenue la cinglée de service et donc, qu'elle avait récupéré son état normal, Ritsu pressa simplement un bouton installé sous son bras droit. Cette pression déclencha un bouton magnétique, sur lequel Tei resta bloquée et ne put traverser d'avantage pour venir faire du mal à l'Utau. Devant cet échec, la jeune argentée grinça des dents et sortit son couteau habituel pour tenter de trancher cet paroi en morceaux, sans le moindre effet. Ritsu était presque fatigué de la voir essayer sans cesse quelque chose qu'elle ne réussirait jamais. Il pensa en voyant son amie ainsi, qu'il devrait aussi penser à remercier Teto pour ce gadget plus qu'utile en cas d'agression. Mais dans un sens, cela montrait aussi que sa grande-sœur était légèrement paranoïaque pour mettre au point une machine pareille.

\- Bon je te laisse t'occuper ici si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, moi je dois occuper ma journée !

Sans même laisser une dernière chance à Tei, Ritsu s'avança en direction de la sortie pour la prendre sans demander la permission. En voyant le jeune garçon partir ainsi, la psychopathe ne résista pas à la tentation et continua de le suivre en tentant plusieurs fois de nouveau sa chance sur ce bouclier qui lui résistait tellement. En un sens, Tei sous cette forme aimait beaucoup la compétition. Plus sa victime, sa proie tentait de lui résister et plus ça lui donnait envie de la torture sous toutes les formes possibles et imaginable. Seulement, Ritsu en quelques instants arriva dans la salle d'enregistrement. Il ferma alors à clé en laissant entrer Tei avec lui, de toute façon elle n'était plus d'aucun danger avec cette protection.

\- Alors tu sais aussi chanter ? Je suis sûre que ta voix est misérable, et que tes cris de souffrance eux sont beaucoup plus beaux ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu perds ton temps à venir ici, alors que tu pourrais faire une si merveilleuse victime ?

\- Je ne prendrais même pas la peine de répondre à une abomination telle que toi. Tu n'as pas le cœur assez ouvert pour apprécier la beauté de la musique, tu n'es rien de plus qu'une psychopathe sans cœur.

\- Ah oui ? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te faire une petite démonstration de mon talent. Tu pourras ensuite juger correctement si je n'ai pas le cœur assez ouvert.

Tei rangea alors son couteau dans sa poche et se plaça devant le micro d'enregistrement. Elle laissa alors le soin à Ritsu de lancer la prochaine chanson sans parole, pour que justement, la demoiselle argentée place sa voix par dessus. Dans un petit rythme discret et doux, la chanson débuta pour Tei. En écoutant sa voix se transformer pour le chant, Ritsu se montra étonnement surprit. Mais la surprise était loin d'être terminée, c'est au son de ses paroles de cette musique que tout se révélait vraiment. L'histoire était d'une tristesse sans limite et son amie argentée semblait laisser sa voix danser sur la chanson tellement c'était délicat et beau. Le chant de Tei évoquait une jeune fille, tourmentée par la souffrance d'une personne évanouie, dont l'absence était pénible à supporter. En écoutant Tei chanter ainsi, Ritsu aurait presque cru l'espace d'un instant que cette belle, mais triste histoire n'était autre que la sienne, qu'elle essayait de retranscrire ici-même. Il avait vraiment tort, il n'aurait jamais dû la juger aussi vite. Elle aussi possédait un cœur, empli d'une peine bien plus grande qu'il n'aurait pu le croire. C'était peut-être ça la clé au fond, laisse simplement parler son cœur.

Finalement la chanson se termina bien vite dans un dernier murmure. Tei retrouva son arrogance naturelle et se tourna vers Ritsu, qui était toujours si agréable surprit. Elle posa alors une main sur sa hanche et s'avança en sa direction pour lui donner un coup de coude, presque complice au fond. Tei avait à peine remarqué l'absence de ce champ de force, qui sans doute ne pouvait se déclencher que lorsqu'il sentait une menace pour Ritsu.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma performance ? C'est quand même autre chose que tout ce que tu as pu entendre jusqu'à présent, avoue-le !

\- Je dois admettre que tu as une belle voix quand tu chantes. Excuses-moi de m'être fais un avis un peu trop hâtif à ton sujet, Tei. Mais maintenant c'est à mon tour de faire vibrer les notes ! Déclara Ritsu dans un premier sourire adressé à Tei.

Une certaine estime envers l'argentée commençait à naître dans le cœur de Ritsu. Lui qui ne voyait cette jeune fille que comme une manique du couteau, elle venait de prouver qu'elle était aussi capable de chanter. Par la même occasion aussi, Tei lui avait indiqué un petit chemin bien pratique pour accéder à la solution de cette énigme.

Le jeune Utau ferma tout simplement les yeux pour faire le vide dans sa tête, se concentrant uniquement sur l'essentiel. Il visualisa alors cette scène, celle d'avant sa naissance et tenta au mieux de se souvenir du lieu, de chaque sensation et de chaque son tout autour de lui. Progressivement, Ritsu se plongea réellement dans cette place, comme s'il était réellement revenu sur ce Mont Enneigé avec cet ange aux ailes noires. C'était un souvenir encré dans son cœur, une sensation, une émotion plus que puissante et lui donnant toute sa force et sa passion de vivre. Cette image était en somme son moteur, sa clé de vie. C'est alors qu'autre chose s'invita dans la danse, résultat unique de l'alliance entre cette image ainsi que cette sensation plus que précieuse. Une chanson venait de naître dans son cœur, ne demandant qu'à sortir et s'offrir une nouvelle liberté au travers des lèvres de l'Utau aux cheveux écarlate.

\- Tei, je te prie de lancer la musique ! Demanda Ritsu avec un calme certains.

Un premier air de violon puissant, mais en même temps plein de grâce. C'est ainsi que commença la chanson de Ritsu, sur laquelle il allait marquer sa présence de vie. Tei tout d'abord, bien que gardant son air plein d'arrogance, dû bien vite se mettre à l'évidence devant le talent vocal de son ami aux cheveux rouge. Touchant du bout des doigts le micro, l'Utau fit vibrer sa voix en laissant l'harmonie de son coeur et de son esprit le guider totalement. Cette chanson évoquait de par son air déjà, un profond désespoir nocturne et glacial. Piégé au sein d'un pilier de glace, un ange était destiné à rester éternellement prisonnier de son triste sort. Ne pouvant mourir de par son statut angélique, chaque nuit était devenue un cauchemar où d'horrible images défilaient au travers de son esprit. Jusqu'au jour où l'invocation put se faire, celle du Dieu de la glace, qui lui conféra le pouvoir de se libérer de son cauchemar en lui offrant le pouvoir des mots. Tant d'années s'étaient écoulées, cet être dans la glace était devenue une légende. Mais finalement, il était maintenant libre.

Lorsque Ritsu marqua finalement la fin de sa chanson, Tei tomba les genoux à terre et pour la première fois dans cet état de conscience et aussi devant son ami aux cheveux rouges, elle se laissa aller à pleurer véritablement d'émotion. Elle se rendit compte grace à ça qu'elle était sur le point de briser la vie d'un être aussi pur et beau que Ritsu. Que la divnité habitait même très certainement dans son cœur, et qu'en aucun cas elle n'était autorisée à lui faire du mal. Devant cette réaction, Ritsu se tourna vers elle, se demandant si tout allait bien et pourquoi une telle coulée de larmes soudaine.

\- Je me suis fourvoyée depuis le début... Dire que j'ai tenté de te faire du mal à tant de reprises depuis que tu es arrivé ici. Ta venue ici est un cadeau du ciel, Ritsu. Tu es un ange descendu sur Terre pour apporter la lumière de par ton existence. Comment peux-tu chanter aussi juste et avoir une telle clarté des mots? Comment est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- N'exagère pas, Tei. Je ne suis ni un ange ni un être divin. Je suis simplement comme toi, un être crée à partir de l'idée du savant fou. Affirma Ritsu en marquant une pause avec un sourire, en venant se mettre à hauteur de Tei pour lui parler. Seulement, cette chanson est ce qui semble être ma signature en tant qu'existence, elle représente mon âme. Pour l'obtenir, j'ai obtenu une aide très précieuse de ta part. Sans toi, jamais je n'aurais pu donner naissance à cette chanson. Alors je tiens à te remercier de m'avoir aidé, Tei.

\- Je t'ai... Aidé... ? Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu te donner la moindre petite aide, alors que je suis un être si méprisable pour tout le monde ? Même toi, j'ai bien vu que durant nos premiers échanges tu ne m'aimais pas. Et c'est pareil pour tout le monde ici.

\- C'est seulement parce que nous n'aimons pas vraiment être sous la menace d'une arme, tu comprends, Tei ? Mais sinon tu m'as prouvé aujourd'hui par ta présence que tu es quelqu'un de bien au fond. Ton programme ne définie par qui tu es. La beauté de ton coeur, elle seule peut te définir. C'est ça que tu dois essentiellement retenir de notre échange, d'accord ?

Sans émettre la moindre petite réponse à son attention, Tei se contenta de se laisser tomber tout doucement avec une certaine appréhension dans les bras de son ami. Elle craignait vraiment qu'il ne finisse par la repousser, mais se montra en quelque chose rassurée de voir que cela ne s'était produit. Même sa personnalité sanguinaire était en train de prendre un autre tournant, grace aux paroles ainsi qu'à la voix de son ami Ritsu. Jamais elle n'aurait cru être aussi bien compris, être vraiment écoutée par quelqu'un dans cette maison. D'habitude, ce n'était que coup et mépris à son attention. Personne avant Ritsu ne lui avait apporté une aussi réelle attention, n'avait décidé de l'écouter même au travers de sa chanson. C'en était trop pour son petit cœur, en train de re-découvrir la joie de vivre dans ce monde. Ses émotions se déversèrent alors, dans un torrent de larmes encore plus intenses qu'avant, que Ritsu tenta de calmer du mieux qu'il put. Au fond, il était heureux de découvrir cette toute nouvelle facette de son amie, bien plus honnête et sincère que toutes les autres.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 09 : Une ombre dans la tempête**

Alors que Ritsu était toujours enfermé dans la salle d'enregistrement avec Tei, Teto arriva dans le couloir principal d'un pas enthousiaste et le visage orné d'un beau sourire en cette magnifique journée. Seulement, elle se retrouva bloquée au contact à ses pieds d'un corps chaud et maintenant rigide. Intrigué par cette consistance, l'Utau se laissa attirer par sa curiosité et regarda l'origine de cette entrave. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un nouveau cadavre de garçon, emmené ici après une escapade nocturne de Tei, très certainement, se disait Teto. La demoiselle souffla d'un certainement agacement, n'éprouvant plus vraiment la moindre gaieté en cette journée. Il fallait que son amie argentée lui colle encore une telle corvée que de se débarrasser d'un nouveau corps.

\- J'espère vraiment que Tei m'est au moins reconnaissante de l'aider à se débarrasser de tous ces corps.

Finalement, l'Utau aux cheveux rose et rouge commença à tirer le corps de ce jeune homme, malencontreusement décédé, par les jambes, afin de l'emmener dans une autre salle afin de le faire disparaître. Usant d'une grande partir de sa force, ce n'était pourtant pas si difficile pour la demoiselle, qui commençait à en avoir l'habitude depuis le temps. Mais alors que la maison en cette matinée était si calme et paisible, elle commença à entendre une certaine agitation au loin. Deux personnes étaient en train de parler gaiement, de s'échanger des mots sans la moindre agressivité. Teto, se demandant qui pouvait être réveillé à une heure aussi matinale, se laissa aller à regarder en direction de ces sons. Une intense surprise put alors se lire sur son visage, lorsqu'elle distingua à l'autre bout du couloir, Ritsu en compagnie de Tei. Ils souriaient ensemble comme de vrais amis et se tenaient même la main. Ritsu ne semblait aucunement se méfier de la demoiselle et celle-ci d'ailleurs ne manifestait visiblement aucune envie de tuer son ami.

\- Mais ils sont malades tous les deux ? Je dois savoir ce que ça cache !

Une nouvelle détermination pouvait maintenant se lire sur le visage de l'Utau aux drills. Pour faire signifier que son plan était sur le point de commencer, elle tapa une fois dans sa main en continuant de regarder au loin vers le duo. Finalement à la suite de ça, elle récupéra les jambes du cadavre pour continuer son petit bonhomme de chemin. Ce corps n'allait pas disparaître tout seul après tout, bien que Teto était fatigué de tout le temps devoir le faire seule.

Tandis que le mystère planait évidement sur la méthode qu'employait Teto pour faire disparaître tous ces cadavres, celle-ci se présenta dans la salle principale pour aller espionner les deux nouveaux compagnons. Ils étaient tous les deux installés autour d'une table et discutaient tranquillement entre eux, sans la moindre tension. C'est vrai que cette heure si matinale invitait à prendre son petit déjeuner, mais Teto aurait cru qu'ils le prendraient chacun dans leur coin. Elle commença à se mordre la lèvre, incapable de comprendre ce qui avait pu changer entre eux. La veille encore ils étaient les pires ennemis du monde, et maintenant ils étaient comme liés par un fil incassable. Restant toujours cachée derrière sa porte d'entrée, Teto était quand même assez hésitante à l'idée d'aller les interrompre. Après tout, aux yeux de Tei, elle possédait une image de guerrière brutale, et cela risquerait de la brusquer.

\- Comment faire pour savoir comment ils ont fais pour devenir aussi proche en si peu de temps... ? S'interrogea tout doucement Teto, avant de voir Ruko passer dans son dos et de l'arrêter brusquement dans sa marche. Ruko, Ruko ! Ma chère petite ou petit Ruko, peu importe ! J'aurais besoin de toi pour remplir une mission plus qu'importante. Est-ce que tu te sens d'attaque, soldat ?!

\- J'aurais droit à une tasse de café si je remplis cette mission... ? Demanda Ruko tout en baillant de fatigue.

\- Tu auras droit à tout le café que tu désires, je t'en fais la promesse ! Mais avant de te lancer dans le combat, tu dois connaître les objectifs que tu dois remplir. Je veux que tu entres dans cette pièce, que tu ailles rejoindre Tei et Ritsu et que tu leur tires des informations à propos de leur récente amitié. Je veux savoir comment ils ont pu devenir amis aussi vite, alors qu'hier ils se détestaient plus que chien et chat ! Tu penses pouvoir faire ça ? Demanda Teto en manifestant tout son soulagement au travers d'un sourire.

\- Oh si ce n'est que ça. Bien sûr que je peux le faire, tu me sous-estimes beaucoup trop, Teto.

\- C'est parfait, merci beaucoup Ruko ! Grace à toi je connaîtrais enfin ce secret si bien gardé ! Affirma la demoiselle aux cheveux roses en manifestant une certaine fierté machiavélique.

Sans même laisser le temps à l'hermaphrodite de se mettre en place et d'aborder la chose correctement, Teto se plaça dans dans son dos et le poussa violemment pour le faire entrer à l'intérieur. Dès son entrée dans la pièce, les regards de Ritsu ainsi que de Tei se jetèrent instrumentalement sur lui et lui adressèrent d'ailleurs un sourire détendu. C'était maintenant mort pour toute idée de s'enfuir, de retourner en arrière pour travailler un peu mieux le plan. De toute façon, Ruko n'était pas du genre à vraiment réfléchir à une stratégie d'attaque. Il était beaucoup plus doué pour improviser sur le moment. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il s'apprêtait à montrer en cet instant même, saluant ses deux camarades d'une main molle, sans énergie.

\- Viens t'asseoir avec nous, Ruko, je suis sûr que tu dois avoir faim. C''est quand même drole de te voir debout aussi tôt, connaissant ta fatigue naturelle. Affirma Ritsu en tirant une chose avec un beau sourire.

\- J'avais justement l'intention d'aller me re-coucher... Lâcha lâchement Ruko en baillant de plus belle.

\- Oh, alors tu ne comptes pas rester avec nous ce matin ? Demanda Ritsu, en manifestant une certaine déception.

De loin et observant toujours le déroulement de cette scène, Teto se frappa le visage face à l'incompétence évidente de son ami double-sexe. Elle n'était même pas capable de garder une couverture plus de deux minutes. Comprenant que maintenant elle n'aurait vraiment le choix, Teto s'avança pour entrer dans la pièce et prendre la place de Ruko pour l'interrogatoire.

\- Sauf si vous me proposez une bonne tasse de café. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de difficile. Tant que j'ai mon café, je peux tenir autant de temps que nécessaire. Affirma l'Utau aux cheveux d'ébène avec un beau sourire.

\- Oh si tu n'as besoin que de ça pour rester avec nous, laisse-moi exaucer ton souhait ! Déclara Tei souriante.

Bien heureuse d'entendre cette réponse de la part de son ami hermphrodite, au moins autant que Ritsu, Tei se leva tout doucement de sa chaise pour aller chercher la cafetière derrière le comptoir. L'Utau aux cheveux écarlate resta ainsi en sa compagnie durant quelques instants. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que son ami Ruko était sur le point de s'endormir au moins toutes les deux secondes, et cela l'amusa. Il relâcha un petit rire très légèrement moqueur, qui réveilla soudainement Ruko. En entendant ce petit murmure, comprenant qu'il en était la cause, l'Utau hermaphrodite commença à rougir de honte et se cacha le visage en s'allongeant sur la table.

\- Mais euh ! Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi quand je suis en train de m'endormir, c'est pas correct !

\- Ce n'était pas méchant, Ruko. On ne se connait pas beaucoup toi et moi, mais c'est vrai que je trouve amusant ta tendance à dormir en permanence. Comme un gros nounours, qu'on a envie de câliner et qui nous protège de toute menace. Est-ce que tu es comme ça au fond ?

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec l'idée du contact... En vérité je n'ai jamais vraiment pris quelqu'un dans mes bras. Je suis comme un personnage isolé dans un coin de la scène qui n'intéresse personne. Murmura doucement l'Utau aux cheveux noirs en relevant légèrement son visage.

Bien que Ruko murmurait tout juste, sa voix était assez grave pour être entendue à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'est ainsi que Teto reçut toutes ces informations et commença à se sentir mal à l'aise d'avoir utilisé ainsi son ami. C'est vrai que depuis sa rencontre avec l'Utau hermaphrodite, elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de la connaître, d'appréhender son caractère et n'a vu en elle qu'un simple gros nounours dormeur à utiliser à longueur de temps. Elle se mordit la lèvre de dégoût envers elle-même et murmura quelques mots d'excuse entre ses lèvres. Elle espérait au moins que ces mots puissent atteindre le cœur de son ami, envers qui elle était désolée.

De son côté toute fois, Ritsu n'hésita pas un seul instant et laissant paraître toute sa bonne humeur du moment, décida de la transmettre au monde entier. C'est pour cette raison qu'il décida de se déplacer et d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Ruko sur la chaise voisine. Surprit de son geste, le grand Utau le laissa faire en l'observant toute fois en se demandant ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. La réponse ne se fit pas vraiment attendre, car Ritsu passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le prendre dans ses bras avec un grand sourire. Ruko à ce contact ne put s'empêcher de rougir énormément, mais n'osant pas se débattre pour se libérer de cette étreinte, il laissa faire son compagnon.

\- C'est maintenant chose réglée, Ruko. Tu es non seulement un personnage important, comme tout le monde dans cette maison, mais en plus tu auras goûté au moins une fois au câlin ! Alors, est-ce que tu es content ? Demanda Ritsu avec un beau clin d'œil à son ami.

\- Disons que... Je n'imaginais pas que tu me ferais un câlin maintenant tout de suite. Mais je dois avouer que ton petit parfum est vraiment très agréable... Et puis le contact de tes seins l'est aussi... Affirma Ruko en rougissant en plus de sourire timidement, mais tout de même avec un air légèrement pervers.

Devant la réponse pour le moins inattendue de Ruko, Ritsu se détacha brusquement et commença à rougir. Il venait de s'apercevoir que ses seins avaient repris une taille normale et étaient pressés contre son corps. Il retourna donc à sa place en se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise, comprenant progressivement que son programme devait réinitialiser son apparence à chaque période régulière et ainsi lui rendre son apparence entre le féminin et le masculin. C'était aussi une puissante arme de destruction massive, sur laquelle cependant, Ritsu n'avait cependant aucune emprise. L'Utau aux cheveux noirs lança alors un regard à son ami.

\- Ta poitrine est revenue à la normale après ton tir de missile? C'est drôle quand même.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est à cause de mon programme interne. Quand je lance le protocole de lancement, un compte à rebours se met en route et me remplace mes deux missiles au bout de quelques heures. Seulement, je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué qu'ils étaient revenus tous les deux. Déclara timidement Ritsu en gardant les yeux baissés.

Après avoir finalement trouvé la cafetière, Tei revint vers ce duo qui était en train de se former et versa un peu de café dans la tasse de Ruko. Ce dernier remercia alors son amie d'un petit mouvement de tête avant de prendre sa tasse entre ses doigts pour l'amener à sa bouche et déguster une première gorgée. Elle commença à se souvenir de sa mission initiale grace à ce léger boost et profita de la présence de ses deux amis pour les interroger discrètement.

\- Et du coup vous êtes devenus tous les deux de bons amis? C'est une bonne chose, dîtes-moi. Mais comment ce miracle est possible ? Car aux dernières nouvelles vous étiez les pires ennemis du monde.

En entendant finalement son petit espion poser la bonne question au bon moment, Teto lâcha un sourire de gagnante et se contenta ensuite d'attendre la réponse de ses amis. Tei retourna à sa place et regarda son nouveau compagnon droit dans les yeux, comme si au fond, ils étaient les seuls détenteurs d'un lourd secret.

\- Ce n'est rien d'exceptionnel, tu sais, Ruko. Tei m'a simplement montré durant une séance d'enregistrement qu'elle aussi possède un cœur ainsi qu'une âme. Elle a simplement laissé parler ses sentiments et j'ai fais de même. En somme, nous nous sommes montrés sincère l'un envers l'autre. Sans porter le moindre masque, sans le moindre mensonge. Juste la vérité, celle qui brise tout les obstacles.

\- Le vrai cœur de Tei... ? Ritsu Namine, qui es-tu exactement pour permettre aux gens de se dévoiler aussi facilement? Quel est ton vrai pouvoir ? Se demanda Teto en pensant à voix haute dans un murmure, choquée d'entendre tout ceci.

\- Sans toi je pense que je n'aurais jamais compris une chose essentielle à ma vie. Une chose dont d'ailleurs je ne t'ai jamais vraiment parlé, pas même à toi, Ritsu.

\- Une chose essentielle à ta vie? Qu'est-ce que c'est donc ? Demanda Ritsu, intrigué par cette nouvelle révélation.

\- Je commence à me souvenir de mon ancienne vie, celle avant qu'on ne me jette comme une vieille ordure et que je ne me retrouve ici... J'ai des images qui remontent dans ma mémoire et je peux me voir aux côtés d'un homme. Je suis certains que c'est mon créateur. Mais... Il y a tant de ténèbres autour de moi, tant d'obscurité que je ne suis sûre de rien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a été obligé de m'abandonner en effaçant ainsi ma mémoire ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens de presque rien... ? C'est si flou dans ma tête ! Affirma Tei en se plaçant les mains sur la tête pour se calmer.

Ritsu, bien conscient que son amie était sans doute en train de souffrir et que sa révélation constituait un nouveau mystère à élucider, attrapa ses deux mains pour les prendre dans les siennes. Tei n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que d'un calme et d'un réconfort sincère et honnête, rien de plus. Il commençait vraiment à cerner le fond de son cœur, et se montrait tout de même bien intrigué par cette histoire qui se dévoilait de plus en plus.

\- Ça va aller, Tei. Une chose à la fois. Si tu ne te souviens pas de certaines choses, dis-toi que ça reviendra tout doucement. Rien de sers d'aller trop vite. Et puis je serais à tes côtés pour te permettre de te souvenir en douceur.

Alors que les deux Utau s'échangeaient un beau sourire et que tout était maintenant dit, un bruit fracassant se fit entendre dans toute la cafétéria ainsi qu'un tremblement de terre plutôt intense. Le mur de la grande salle venait d'être mis en morceaux d'une manière plus que brutale et tout le monde s'était retrouvé par terre, sous le choc, même Teto à l'entrée. Un épais nuage de fumée envahit alors la pièce, incitant les quatre Utau à tousser à chaque respiration.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Ritsu, choqué de ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Je crois que oui, mais qu'est-ce que c'était exactement ? Répliqua de la même façon Tei.

C'est alors que sur la montagne de gravas, un être se présenta au groupe et balaya d'un simple rejet d'aura, toute la fumée autour d'elle. Son sourire marquait une belle assurance et elle le lançait à toute l'assemblé, comme si sa venue allait tout changer de manière définitive. C'était une jeune fille à la cheveulure assez courte, arrivant au niveau de sa nuque et de couleur mauve. Ses yeux quant à eux partaient plus dans une teinte assez violette et son visage fin laissait deviner des traits délicats et féminin. Un simple manteau entre le noir et le violet sur le dos avec en dessous une tenue d'étudiante. Ce manteau lui donnait comme des allures de sorcière, qu'elle démontrait d'ailleurs par cette aura violette tout autour d'elle.

\- Je me présente à vous, nobles citoyens de la maison des Utau ! Je suis Meiji Gahata et à partir d'aujourd'hui, je serais votre nouvelle maîtresse !


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : De la magie noire dans l'hiver**

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, signe d'un accomplissement très prochain, cette demoiselle venant de faire son entrée dans la maison ne manifestait aucun pacifisme. Son regard d'ailleurs se balada dans la pièce, alors que la fumée se dissipait tout doucement pour laisser apparaître le groupe au grand complet. Bien que sonnée par la force du choc, Tei se redressa pour se libérer de cet écran de fumée. Elle lança alors son regard en direction de cette totale inconnue. A cet instant bien précis, une multitude d'images toutes plus macabres les unes que les autres défilèrent dans son esprit. Cette demoiselle, dans une ruelle sombre. Elle tenait la main à une femme dans la trentaine. Celle-ci était couverte de sang, et la tristesse ainsi que la rage pouvaient se lire sur le visage de cette inconnue. Cette Meiji ensuite se retourna vers elle dans son souvenir et ne lui adressa qu'un regard plein de haine.

\- Je... Je connais cette fille... Je la connais... Affirma Tei en exprimant toute sa terreur devant ce nouveau visage.

En dehors totalement de l'écran de fumée, Tei commençait même à reculer sans s'en rendre compte. Son regard était toujours posé sur cette fameuse Meiji. Celle-ci d'ailleurs lui adressa un regard en voyant qu'elle s'était relevée. Lorsque son regard se croisa avec le sien, un frisson traversa tout son être, semblant comprendre quelque chose. Mais la demoiselle aux cheveux mauve se contenta de sourire avec une espèce de suffisance. Ritsu, sentant que son amie était désemparée, lui attrapa alors la main pour l'aider à reprendre ses esprits. A ce contact, Tei se libéra simplement de sa terreur avec un petit sursaut. Elle regarda ensuite Ritsu avec sentiment de surprise, tandis que l'Utau aux cheveux rouges lui adressait alors un regard sérieux.

\- Même si tu connais cette fille, ne te laisse pas déstabiliser ainsi, Tei. Je pense que tu es encore sous le choc de tes souvenirs... Ne te laisse pas avoir !

\- J'aimerais savoir qui représente l'autorité suprême dans cette maison ? Je voudrais voir le chef tout de suite ici, qu'il se présente à moi, sur le champ !

Bien que secouée par l'explosion si soudaine, Teto était restée à sa place et avait observé la scène. A la question ainsi que la demande de cette fille, une certaine rage commença à monter en elle. Non seulement elle se permettait d'exploser cette si belle maison sans la moindre gêne, mais en plus elle se permettait de donner des ordres. C'était vraiment trop pour Teto. Elle se leva alors en balayant sa tenue de la main pour retirer toute la poussière et s'adressa de sa place, à cette Meiji avec un regard entre le sérieux et le colérique.

\- Je suis le chef de cette maison ici. Je m'appelle Kasane Teto.

\- Voila donc le chef ici... J'ai failli m'impatienter et tout faire péter. Meiji marqua alors une pause pour leur adresser un petit rire assez sournois, avant de reprendre avec un regard de haine. Ton pseudo-règne ici s'arrête dès maintenant. Tu vas me passer les rennes et disparaître de ma vue. Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ?

\- Tu débarques ici en explosant un mur de notre maison et tu penses que ça te donne le droit de demander tout ce que tu veux ? Demanda Teto en exprimant toute sa rage dans un sourire incontrôlé. Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités, espèce de sale peste !

A la réponse de la courageuse Teto, que tout le monde venait enfin de remarquer, Meiji se laissa aller à avoir un fou rire assez distingué et élégant. Elle semblait à son comportement, être une enfant de noble, ou simplement se moquer du monde. Son regard passa ensuite presque directement vers quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre. La demoiselle pointa alors sa main vers L'Utau et laissa déferler une vague d'énergie magique noire en sa direction. L'impact provoqua une intense explosion, qui laissa toute l'assemblée complètement choquée. La fumée recourait maintenant Teto.

\- Teto... Grande-Sœur vient de se faire... Tenta difficilement de dire Ritsu, effrayé par cette eventualité.

\- Voila ce qu'il en coute d'oser me défier. Que cela serve de leçon à chacun d'entre vous, si un jour vous tentez de vous oposer à mon autorité... Vous subirez le même châtiment que cette fille !

\- Ne cris pas victoire trop vite. Tu pensais vraiment qu'une si petite frappe aurait raison de moi ?! Ne sous-estimes pas le chef de cette maison, tu risquerais de le regretter, Meiji Gahata. Déclara Teto avec assurance.

C'est alors que Teto usa de sa propre énergie en tant qu'android pour balayer cette fumée tout autour d'elle. L'Utau révéla alors sa toute nouvelle arme en main, en tout point semblable à sa toute première, mais beaucoup plus précise et puissante. L'on pouvait facilement comprendre que c'était grace à sa lance que Teto était toujours debout. Meiji lui adressa alors un regard de compétition.

\- Est-ce que ça serait une déclaration de guerre que j'entends ?

Sans même la peine de répondre à son nouvel adversaire, Teto s'élança en sa direction avec la ferme intention de la mettre au sol complètement hors-jeu. Le but n'était pas vraiment de tuer, mais plus de l'empêcher d'accomplir ses noirs desseins. Car après l'intervention de Ritsu, l'Utau aux cheveux roses était devenue un peu plus récitente à l'idée de dérober la vie à quiconque. Ce petit être aux cheveux écarlate était comme un éclat de vérité, et dans un sens, c'était aussi pour le protéger que Teto se battait en cet instant. Elle grimpa alors avec une facilité déconcertante au dessus de la table, esquivant toutes les charges d'énergie envoyée par cette fameuse Meiji. Les autres que Teto n'était pas capable d'éviter, c'était sa lance qui s'en chargeait. Ressentir une telle fougue du combat, excitait profondément la demoiselle sorcière qui commençait à rire avec beaucoup de sadisme et d'amusement.

\- Merveilleux, tout simplement merveilleux, Teto ! Tu es une adversaire vraiment fantastique... Pas comme cet homme pitoyable qui n'a même pas osé se défendre quand mes pouvoirs se sont déchainés sur lui ! Les hommes sont tous tellement faibles... Je les hais, autant que je hais ces petites chiennes qui sont à leur pieds !

Alors que progressivement des morceaux du puzzle se mettaient en place, Tei ne resta pas insensible aux révélations de cette sorcière. Elle était sûre que des traces de son histoire lui revenaient en tête. Apercevant cet homme juste à côté d'elle, enclenchant un genre de mécanisme dans son programme interne et la suppliant de s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible. Il avait vraiment l'air paniqué, les larmes aux yeux alors que cette fille se retournait en laissant se déployer son aura. Face à une telle déferlante de souvenirs, Tei s'agenouilla au sol en se tenant la tête avec ses deux mains sous l'effet de l'intense souffrance qu'elle ressentait. Ritsu restait tout de même à ses côtés, passant ses bras autour d'elle pour tenter du mieux de la soutenir.

\- Ma tête... J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser... Toutes ces images... Et cette fille toujours présente...

\- Je suis avec toi, Tei. Quoi qu'il se passe, je resterais à tes côtés.

De son côté, Teto arriva finalement à proximité de son adversaire et exécuta un premier saut en l'air en frappant de haut en bas de toute ses forces. Seulement, Meiji esquiva son attaque pour se poser juste à côté d'elle et laissa se déchainer une petite charge vers Teto, que cette dernière dévia sans problème avec son arme. Teto usa ensuite de sa lance pour tenter de la toucher avec une frappe en estoc, mais la sorcière esquiva son attaque et croisa alors le regard de son adversaire pour activer un genre de champ d'énergie juste avec ses yeux. Teto fut alors repoussée en arrière avec une force inouie, mais parvint tout de même à trouver la force de s'arrêter au sol pour se relancer dans l'action.

L'Utau aux cheveux roses arriva de nouveau vers Meiji et tenta simplement de la déchirer avec une attaque à l'horizontale, qu'elle évita en sautant tout simplement en l'air et contra-attaque par la même occasion avec une charge de magie noire, que Teto esquiva simplement en continuant sa marche en avant. Mais n'en ayant toujours pas finie avec ce combat, la combattante armée se retourna et usa de sa vitesse en espérant atteindre son adversaire pour au moins la déstabiliser. Seulement, son arme se retrouva bloquée sur un champ de force qui surprit Teto par la même occasion. Elle recula alors en arrière et resta un petit moment à regarder la scène, pensant à une manière de traverser cette nouvelle défense. Une seule option s'offrait à elle. La demoiselle activa alors la capacité spéciale de son arme, perceuse pour tenter de détruire son bouclier et ainsi l'atteindre. Elle se laissa ensuite simplement porter par la puissance de son arme et se retrouva de nouveau sur ce bouclier.

\- J'ai bien compris ton plan... Tu espères créer une brèche dans ma défense avec ta perceuse et m'atteindre directement. Mais tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser faire ?

Libérant alors de sa main quelques orbes d'énergie noire, celles-ci déferlèrent toutes sans exception vers Teto. En voyant ceci, elle se sentit dans l'obligation de reculer de quelques mètres pour se mettre en condition pour pouvoir se défendre. Elle parvint avec la chance repousser les quelques premières attaques, mais ne regardant pas derrière elle en reculant, elle se coinça la jambe dans un débris. Comprenant alors que c'était la fin pour elle, l'Utau regarda le reste des charges lui foncer dessus avec un certains choc dans le regard. Celles-ci explosèrent les unes après les autres sur son corps, provoquant un torrent de douleur chez la demoiselle. Suite à cela ainsi qu'à un intense cri de souffrance, elle s'écroula au sol pour y perdre connaissance. Meiji, devant sa victoire face au chef de ce clan déclarait alors sa suprématie dans un rire nullement contrôlé.

\- Hahaha... ! Je suis maintenant la Reine officielle et éternelle de cette maison ! Mais avant d'installer mon pouvoir absolue, je me dois d'exterminer quelqu'un... Affirma Meiji en lançant son regard menaçant vers Tei.

En sentant le regard agressif de Meiji se déposer sur elle, Tei commença à craindre une prochaine agression. Elle tenta alors de reculer, en ne perdant pas une seule seconde le regard de la demoiselle des yeux. Ritsu cependant l'attrapa par les deux épaules pour la regarder à la place dans les yeux. Il était lui aussi effrayé par toute cette scène, mais tentait au mieux de garder un certains calme, pour le bien de ses amis.

\- Sukone Tei... Un nom qui est resté bien longtemps imprimé dans mon système informatique. Si tu savais combien de temps j'ai mis avant de te remettre la main dessus. On pourra dire que tu m'auras donné du fil à retordre. Mais tu sais tout aussi bien que moi, que c'est terminé pour toi. Affirma Meiji tout en descendant de son tas de gravas pour venir à la rencontre du duo.

\- Alors... Tu me connais vraiment, tu sais vraiment qui je suis ? Mais comment ?!

\- Je connais ton identité pour une raison très simple. Ma créatrice m'a donné la vie dans le seul et unique but de mettre un terme à ton existence. Est-ce que tu aimerais connaître ta propre histoire? Celle que ton maître a jugé bon de t'effacer avant de disparaître, tout comme la mienne ?! Demanda Meiji avec un semblant de colère dans le regard.

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot et viens-en aux faits ! Ordonna presque Ritsu en restant toujours calme.

\- Il y a de cela quelques temps, presque un an maintenant, une machine est venue au monde. Elle a été crée des mains d'un homme marié, heureux dans son mariage mais qui ne pouvait avoir d'enfant avec sa femme. Il était heureux, car sa création était animée d'une si belle voix qu'elle était aussi capable de chanter. Seulement, la petite fille artificielle n'aimait que son père... Sa mère n'était qu'un pauvre démon à ses yeux. Ils s'isolèrent entre eux, finirent par devenir plus complice encore que l'homme avec sa femme... Celle-ci, mise de côté et folle de rage, décida de mettre au point une autre machine en se servant du même modèle que son mari. A la grande différence seulement, que cette machine ne devrait éprouver qu'un seul et unique désir, celui de tuer sa sœur.

Face à cette révélation, une vague de souvenirs remontèrent dans la mémoire de Tei. Celle-ci se libéra tout doucement de l'étreinte de Ritsu pour aller heurter une table juste derrière. Son corps entier était en train de trembler sous l'effet de la peur ainsi que de la souffrance émotionnelle. Elle s'abaissa alors et commença même à pleurer.

\- J'ai... J'ai une sœur qui... Qui a souhaité me tuer... Me tuer...

\- Seulement, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu et avant que je ne réussisse à te tuer, cet homme s'est interposé pour m'en empêcher... Une lourde dispute a éclaté entre ton créateur et la mienne, au cours de laquelle il lui retira purement et simplement la vie... Imprégnant très certainement ton esprit avec cette image... Pour te sauver la vie et te mettre hors de porté de mon détection, ton père te retira la mémoire de ces événements. Seulement, tu étais contaminée par ce traumatisme, ce qui surement déclencha chez toi cette seconde personnalité, celle de ta mère possessive et empoisonnée ! Notre mère, Tei était une vraie sorcière... Et c'est pour cela que j'en suis également une, mais une vraie, à sa grande différence ! Bien que j'avais été mis au monde avec la fonction de ne pas aimer, voir ma mère dans un tel état me tira une telle haine du cœur que je me suis déchainé sur ton père après ton départ... Je lui ai fais payé par milles ce qu'il avait fais subir à sa femme !

Grace ou plutôt à cause des explications de la demoiselle en tenue de sorcière, Tei commença à se souvenir avec une souffrance incroyable de tous ces moments. Elle était tellement en proie à la douleur qu'elle se roula même par terre. Elle revoyait tout, sa rencontre avec cette fille dans une ruelle sombre, ainsi qu'avec sa mère. Cette haine dans leur regard à toutes les deux, mais aussi et surtout l'intervention de son père pour lui sauver la vie. Elle ne se souvenait pas de sa discussion avec sa femme, mais elle se doutait que c'était à leur propos. Elle se souvenait aussi de cette rage, de ce regard empli de folie dans les yeux de son père. Comment aurait-elle pu l'oublier, étant donné que cette rage était maintenant la sienne, en plus de son côté possessive. Tei comprenait tout maintenant, c'était maintenant très limpide. Elle pouvait à peine sentir le contact de Ritsu sur elle, tenter de la ramener pour ne pas qu'elle sombre dans les ténèbres.

\- Tei... ! Tei, reste avec moi, je t'en prie ! Ne te laisse pas submerger par tous tes souvenirs ! Il faut que tu te battes contre eux, que tu sois plus forte !

\- Comment peut-elle vaincre son passé ? Elle est la seule et unique responsable de la chute d'une histoire d'amour... Bien que j'admets pour avoir beaucoup fréquenté notre chère mère, qu'elle était assez tyrannique et possessive. Mais ce n'est pas une raison !

\- Une question que je me pose encore, Meiji. Comment as-tu fais pour retrouver la trace de Tei? Comment est-ce que tu t'y es pris ... ?! Demanda Ritsu.

\- Très simple mon ami roux, très simple... N'avez-vous pas remarqué ce cadavre ce matin? Après avoir enquêté longtemps dans cette ville pour récolter des informations, j'ai finalement réussi à mettre la main sur le copain actuel de Tei. Il n'a pas été très difficile par la suite d'hypnotiser cette pauvre victime et l'obliger par le même fait, à contacter ma cible. Un jeu d'enfant pour moi... Une fois en contact avec la cible, je n'ai fais que les suivre durant des heures et des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'emmène ici... J'avais déjà remarqué en extérieur son caractère plus ou moins instable, mais cette hypnose était surtout présente pour provoquer cet état de rage. J'ai tout calculé dans l'espoir que...

Mais avant que Meiji ne puisse terminer ses explications, un énorme coup de poing avec une grande puissance lui arriva en plein visage pour le faire s'encastrer dans le mur avec une vitesse folle. Tout le monde était grandement surprit et n'osait plus dire un seul mot. Ruko venait d'entrer en scène, le poing déchainé et les muscles à l'air libre. Son regard était entre le sérieux et l'ennuyé et l'on sentait rien qu'à sa manière de se tenir qu'il ne comptait plus rigoler bien longtemps.

\- Tu commences à me souler à trop parler la conne. Si tu es venue ici pour te battre, je suis ton adversaire.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Domination glaciale**

Grand moment de silence dans toute l'assemblée, alors qu'un événement choc venait tout juste de se produire. Alors que Meiji était sur le point de mettre en application son plan démoniaque, Ruko se réveilla et permit à un retournement de situation de s'exécuter par le biais de son poing. Le nouveau combattant était resté silencieux, regardant seulement juste en face sens éprouver la moindre crainte. C'était une grande différence, par rapport à Teto qui elle en éprouvait un minimum à l'idée de perdre. Ritsu ainsi que Tei, qui commençait tout doucement à reprendre conscience, s'étaient montrés tous les deux plus que choqués par la démonstration extraordinaire de leur ami.

\- Est-ce que... Ruko vient de frapper Meiji... ? Demanda Tei, encore sous le choc de cette action.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression, Tei... Pourtant, même Teto n'a rien pu faire contre elle! Répliqua Ritsu dans le même état.

\- Bon alors, est-ce que tu vas finir par te relever et venir m'affronter, ou est-ce que je vais devoir venir te trainer de force sur le champ de bataille ?! Demanda Ruko avec toujours ce même regard calme et sérieux.

Comme pour répondre à sa provocation, Meiji se libéra dans un éclat d'énergie de tous ces débris autour d'elle et lança son regard en direction de Ruko. Elle était évidement choquée d'une telle force de frappe et avait la respiration saccadée. Son aura menaçante vibrait toujours tout autour de son corps, ce qui pourtant ne semblait en aucun cas effrayer Ruko.

\- Une telle force... Non, c'était forcement un coup de chance ! Une personne aussi forte ne peut en aucun cas exister !

\- Si tu penses avoir raison sur toute la ligne, alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'éliminer ? J'ai l'impression que tes charges d'énergies sont capable de tuer tout être vivant, alors sers-t'en sur moi !

Face à une telle proposition, Meiji laissa un beau sourire de suprématie s'élever sur son visage, en même temps que son propre corps. Elle usa ainsi de ses pouvoirs pour s'envoler à quelques mètres au dessus du sol, en laissant une grande quantité d'énergie maléfique vibrer autour de son corps. Depuis son arrivé ici, c'était bien la première fois que la sorcière usait d'autant de puissance dans le seul et unique but de tuer Ruko. Finalement elle déchaina tout son pouvoir magique dans une charge d'énergie extrêmement puissante qui fonça directement sur l'Utau aux cheveux noirs. Ce dernier une fois encore ne semblait en aucun cas effrayé, et même très calme. Cependant, la vague d'énergie déferla rapidement et créa une intense explosion à l'impact, qui ravagea une bonne partie de la salle. Ritsu, Tei et même le corps inanimé de Teto furent envoyés à l'autre beau de la pièce à cause du souffle. En voyant cela, quelques instants plus tard, Meiji se posa alors au sol et regarda vers les débris pour y voir seulement quelques morceaux du costume de sa nouvelle adversaire. Semblant comprendre qu'elle était morte, la sorcière se laissa aller à rire sournoisement.

\- Tu n'étais pas une aussi grosse menace que ça finalement... ! Moi qui m'attendait à un duel au sommet, je suis presque déçue au final de ne rencontrer que des moins que rien ici !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu visais exactement, dis-moi ? Demanda Ruko avec un calme certains.

Extrêmement surprise d'entendre cette voix dans son dos, pleine de vie et d'assurance, Meiji succomba à une certaine peur avant de se retourner. Elle espérait ainsi pouvoir empêcher la prochaine attaque de Ruko. Seulement, celle-ci possédait déjà l'avantage de l'effet de surprise et l'utilisa alors pour loger un énorme coup de poing en dessous du visage de la sorcière. Cette frappe contenait une telle force que la demoiselle se retrouva simplement le visage encastré dans le toit encore sur pied. Pendant ce temps, tout le monde observait la scène du combat avec beaucoup de surprise, tandis que Teto revenait tout doucement à elle. Ses yeux furent directement rivés vers Ruko, vers son regard sérieux et combattif. Elle distingua d'ailleurs sa nouvelle allure de guerrière, à cause de ses vêtements déchirés. L'Utau aux cheveux roses se redressa alors, se montrant surprise d'un tel retournement de situation à son réveil.

\- Ru... Ko... ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, pourquoi est-ce que Ruko est en train de se battre ?!

\- Teto, je te prie de me laisser terminer ce combat avec cette sorcière. Actuellement je suis le seul Utau dans cette pièce à pouvoir lui tenir tête. Tu sais au fond de toi pourquoi est-ce que c'est la vérité. Tu m'as côtoyé durant tout ce temps, tu connais mes habitudes. Mon corps, mon esprit ainsi forgés par cette substance ne peuvent m'accorder le privilège de perdre cette bataille.

\- Cette... Substance... ? Oh non, ne me dis que durant toutes ces années, tu as juste... Tenta d'exprimer Teto en semblant comprendre quelque chose, choquée.

Mais finalement, Meiji se libéra du toit de la même façon que du mur et laissa s'aiguiser des griffes sur ses doigts ainsi que des ailes dans son dos. Elle fonça alors en direction de son adversaire avec un regard plutôt énervée et frustrée. Elle usa alors de sa nouvelle forme pour tenter de trancher l'Utau avec une vitesse folle. Seulement, Ruko était encore plus rapide qu'elle et le démontrait à chacun de ses mouvements. Le pire était que l'Utau aux cheveux noirs ne semblait même pas user d'un quelconque effort pour esquiver ses attaques, tandis que Meiji allait bientôt être essoufflée. La sorcière pensa alors tout en continuant de donner tout ce qu'elle pouvait dans ce combat, à repérer une possible ouverture chez Ruko. En tombant finalement sur une qui se présentait, Meiji tenta de l'atteindre pour lui planter ses griffes en plein torse. Toute fois, son ennemi posa sa main sur son bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. En voyant combien elle pouvait être rapide, voire même beaucoup plus qu'elle, Meiji commençait vraiment à être effrayée.

\- Tu es si lente que je suis presque en train de m'ennuyer, tu ne pourrais pas accélérer le rythme... ? Histoire seulement que je puisse vraiment me donner à fond.

Effarée de comprendre que Ruko n'était même pas en train d'user de son plein potentiel et qu'elle était aussi calme, alors qu'elle-même était quasiment à sa limite, Meiji était en train de désespérer intérieurement. Ruko profita de cette occasion pour lui loger un coup de pied en plein ventre pour l'envoyer s'écraser contre une table de la pièce. Chaque attaque de l'Utau semblait affaiblir un peu plus la sorcière, tandis que Teto comprenait de plus en plus la vérité de toutes ces années.

\- Une telle vitesse... Je comprends comment Ruko est capable d'atteindre une telle précision d'esquive et d'anticipation. Tous ces cafés qu'il prend chaque jour contribuent à garder son cerveau éveillé, tandis que ses siestes la rendent plus attentive et énergique... Ruko a emmagasiné toute cette force durant tout ce temps, et son cerveau est une véritable machine à tuer. De nous tous ici, elle est très certainement la plus puissante au final !

Bien qu'effrayée par son nouvel adversaire beaucoup trop puissante pour elle, Meiji laissa une explosion d'aura se manifester tout autour et déferler dans toute la pièce. Elle profita de sa libération pour s'envoler une nouvelle fois au dessus du sol et regarda toute l'assemblée et surtout Ruko avec un regard plein de colère, mais aussi plein de crainte et de folie.

\- Je ne peux pas croire qu'il existe ici, dans cette maison de pathétiques, un être plus puissant que moi ! J'ai été crée avec la personnalité d'une femme tyrannique ! J'ai été crée avec la mission de tuer, avec une magie incomparable ! Mon passé et celui de Tei concordent pour m'accorder le droit de la tuer, ainsi que vous tous ! Je refuse de croire que mon objectif, ainsi que mon plan de domination puissent être entravés par une simple Utau ! Je refuse simplement de croire à une telle idiotie, c'est un cauchemar... Oui, un cauchemar que je vais simplement balayer, comme vous tous ici !

Sans retenir une seule once de son énergie maléfique, Meiji la laissa croitre toujours plus autour d'elle jusqu'à former une boule d'énergie gigantesque juste dans son dos et reliée à chaque doigt de ses mains. Cela laissait comprendre qu'elle était sur le point d'envoyer cette attaque directement sur toute la maison pour tuer tout le monde sans exception. Effrayés par cette vision, Tei se cacha le visage, tandis que Ritsu se plaça au dessus d'elle dans l'espoir de la protéger. Teto quant à elle se releva et se plaça devant ses deux protégés en tendant les bras.

\- Meiji compte vraiment envoyer cette boule d'énergie sur toute la maison. Elle est devenue complètement folle et compte tous nous tuer, sans exception ! Affirma Ritsu en tentant tout de même de garder son calme.

\- Même si je sais que je ne suis pas de taille contre cette fille, je vous protègerais tous les deux. Faites-moi confiance, je remplierais mon rôle de grande-sœur. Même si... Même si c'est la dernière chose que je doive faire sur cette Terre... Murmura tout doucement Teto en versant une larme de tristesse.

\- Teto... Murmura aussi Ritsu en comprenant la tristesse dans sa voix.

La seule personne qui n'était pas effrayée par cette future attaque n'était autre que Ruko. Toujours, l'Utau continuait de garder son regard levé en direction de la demoiselle et de cette attaque. Calme, serein et détendu. Il baissa cependant le visage, intériorisant dans un sens les paroles de cette fille pour essayer de comprendre leur sens. Mais n'y arrivant pas, il grinça simplement des dents et se déplaça à une vitesse éclair pour loger un énorme coup de poing dans le ventre de cette fille. A la seconde même de l'impact, la boule d'énergie disparue et laissa Meiji dans un état de choc et de douleur intense. Ruko quant à lui montrait un regard extrêmement énervé.

\- Tu es juste bête ou incroyablement stupide ?! Le passé d'une personne n'a aucune importance, ce qui compte, ce sont ses actes dans le présent. Qu'est-ce que tu as accompli jusqu'ici, à part vivre avec le désir de tuer des gens bien précis ? Est-ce qu'avec ce stupide programme qui te représente, tu peux vraiment te considérer comme une personne à part entière ?!

Ces quelques mots émanent de la combattante eurent un effet choc sur Meiji, pour la faire réfléchir en un sens. Toute fois, Ruko ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle enchaina avec un autre coup de poing en plein visage qui commença à l'envoyer rapidement au sol. Mais contrairement aux autres fois, Ruko s'élança une nouvelle fois contre elle et l'enchaina d'une rafale d'attaque toujours en plein visage. Le but sans doute était de la faire réfléchir un maximum et surtout de l'assommer pour ne plus qu'elle soit en mesure de se battre. Au moment crucial avant d'atteindre le sol, Ruko chargea une grande quantité de sa propre énergie vitale et la laissa déferler sur Meiji dans un dernier coup de poing qui l'envoya s'écraser avec une extrême force contre le sol. L'Utau se posa alors de nouveau au sol avec une certaine classe, avant de s'abaisser tout doucement.

\- Ce que tu ne sembles pas comprendre, Meiji, c'est qu'ici nous avons reçu la visite d'un être hors du commun qui nous a montré la voie vers une existence unique et hors de ce foutu programme qui nous représente tous à la base. Tu démontres en te comportant ainsi que tu es inférieure à nous en tout point. Si tu veux pouvoir évoluer, tu dois te défaire de tout ce que tu sais pour apprendre par toi-même, appréhender les données de ton propre cœur. Déclara Ruko en ayant récupéré son calme.

C'est alors qu'un morceau de pierre dévala tout doucement les gravas, inquiétant ainsi toute l'assemblée qui pensait à la base que ce combat était terminé. Mais finalement, Meiji était seulement en train de ramper au sol en s'approchant de Ruko. Elle était couverte de bleu et avait énormément de mal à se déplacer. C'est pour cette raison que Ruko alla simplement à sa rencontre pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il s'abaissa à sa hauteur pour la regarder dans les yeux, sentant aux mouvements de ses lèvres qu'elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose.

\- Je... Je... Veux que... Que tu...

\- Tu veux que je... ? Si tu ne rajoutes pas le mot d'après, je ne risque pas de comprendre ta phrase !

\- Je veux que tu deviennes... Mon... Professeur...

A cette demande de la part de Meiji, tout le monde démontra un certains choc. C'était bien la dernière chose auquel le groupe ce serait attendu, surtout venant d'une ennemie qui plus tôt avait essayé de les tuer. Ruko, toujours en état de choc, posa simplement son doigt sur le front de la demoiselle.

\- Tu... Débloques j'espère ? Tu n'espères sincèrement que je vais t'apprendre quoi que ce soit alors que tu as essayé de tous nous tuer ?

\- Tes mots... Ont une... Grande importance pour moi... Au final... Qui suis-je réellement ? Ne suis-je qu'un morceau de chair contrôlé par un programme informatique ou suis-je... Bien plus encore que ça... ? Je veux que tu m'apprennes... A appréhender le domaine de mon coeur... Je veux savoir qui je suis vraiment... Demanda Meiji en sentant des larmes couler sur ses joues, ressentant une certaine peine.

En voyant ces larmes couler sur les joues de la demoiselle, Ruko abandonna son regard surprit pour aller plus vers une certaine compréhension. Bien que Meiji était une tueuse dans l'âme, elle était sincère et avait vraiment envie d'apprendre. Il aurait été hypocrite de ne pas accepter sa demande, et pour lui montrer sa réponse, il posa simplement son doigt sous le chemin de ses larmes pour les recueillir à l'arrivé avec un beau sourire.

\- Je veux bien t'enseigner deux trois trucs, si tu promets de ne plus rien détruire.

\- Je serais la meilleure élève qui soit. Merci, Ruko-Sensei ! Déclara Meiji avec son premier vrai sourire.

\- Ruko, tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ?! Tu comptes vraiment laisser cette malade loger sous notre toit après tout ce qu'elle a fais?! Demanda Teto choquée.

\- Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, Teto. Tu as pu voir comme tout le monde ici que Meiji ne dépasse en aucun point de vue mon niveau de puissance actuelle... C'est vrai qu'en ces temps reculés, je l'aurais simplement achevé ou je l'aurais renvoyé à la porte pour ne plus jamais qu'elle vienne ici. Mais depuis que Ritsu est arrivé dans cette maison, j'ai changé... Je suis devenu quelqu'un d'autre, de plus... Ouvert on va dire ! Déclara Ruko avec un beau sourire.

En ayant écouté les mots de son ami, Ritsu manifesta un beau sourire d'une certaine fierté et en même temps en se sentant quelque peu gêné d'un tel compliment. Il ne se doutait pas d'avoir eu un tel impact sur tout le monde. Et même Teto vint lui faire un bisou difficile avec un beau sourire. En un sens, c'était sa façon de le remercier d'avoir permis de faire bouger les choses dans cette maison.

Tout le monde se releva avec plus ou moins de difficulté. Tandis que Tei et Ritsu aidaient leur grande-sœur à sortir de la pièce en débris totale, Ruko portait simplement Meiji sur son dos pour la faire sortir d'ici. Bien que le groupe était encore assez méfiant à l'idée de garder sous leur toit une criminelle comme elle, ils faisaient tous suffisamment confiance à Ruko pour savoir qu'il était en mesure de gérer la situation.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : La naissance de la poussière de diamant**

Une vague de haine dans le cœur de cet être uniquement conçu pour l'assassinat. Rien d'autre que cette mission n'aurait dû exister au sein de son système, juste cet aboutissement. Et pourtant, ce sentiment si intense était bel et bien présent en elle. Plus fort encore tout code, que tout programme créatif. Elle ressentait quelque chose de réel, de bien concret et qui elle en était certaine, n'était pas issue de son système interne. Aucun instrument virtuel n'aurait pu être habilité à être exposé à une telle vague de colère, de rage envers la destiné de voir quelqu'un qu'on aime, disparaître. Mais même cet amour envers sa créatrice, n'aurait jamais dû venir interférer dans sa mission. Meiji était en train de grandir, de vivre pleinement son existence et de comprendre la vie en dehors de son programme.

Furieuse à cet instant envers un être unique et bien particulier, le reste du monde n'existait plus. Son existence elle-même était en suspent, pour s'éveiller à une conscience bien plus supérieure à tout ça. Ces larmes à ses yeux pouvait d'ailleurs en témoigner mieux que quiconque. Elle était juste devant le corps sans vie de sa Mère-Créatrice, celle sans qui elle ne serait rien, juste une simple idée dans l'espace. Sa vue était brouillée, mais pourtant sa lucidité en restait intacte. Se retournant, pour accomplir sa nouvelle mission, tout était clair maintenant. Sans aucune retenue, Meiji fixa de son regard haineux cet homme qui avait partagé la vie de sa mère autre fois. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint, elle se remémora avec une certaine dureté cet instant. Elle laissa toute sa puissance toute sa rage déferler en sa direction via sa magie noire, ignorant la fuite de sa cible principale pour se préoccuper uniquement de cet homme. La douleur était trop grande, la tristesse dans son cœur beaucoup trop intense, et personne pour la comprendre...

Ouvrant instinctivement les yeux à la venue de ce souvenir dans son cœur, cela ramena en même temps les émotions de cet instant dans son être. Meiji se trouvait actuellement dans une cellule en verre remplie d'un liquide de soin, mais cela effleura à peine son attention. L'Utau était beaucoup trop troublée par le retour de ces pensées, de cette mort qu'elle aurait souhaité empêcher à tout prix, même en risquant sa propre vie. En un sens, la sorcière réalisa que c'est grace uniquement à la mort de sa mère, que son existence indépendante put démarrer. Cette pensée lui arracha un sentiment de trouble intense, un conflit interne qu'elle ne sut comment gérer. Sa magie du coup s'occupa de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées en se déchainant tout autour d'elle. Cette puissance commença à fissurer progressivement les parois de sa cellule, d'où ce liquide s'échappa tout doucement.

\- Ma... Maman... Maman... Je vais empêcher ta mort !

Finalement et dans un éclat d'émotion, toute la cellule de soin vola en milles morceaux et tout son liquide se déversa au sol pour enfin laisser Meiji tomber au sol. Les deux par terre et à genoux, la sorcière était essoufflée comme après avoir couru un vrai marathon. Des bribes de son énergie démoniaque se balada dans les recoins de cette pièce étrangère et bizarre, où se mélangeaient assez harmonieuse technologie et intérieur. La sorcière regarda tout autour d'elle durant quelques instants, incapable de se souvenir des récents événements et pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée ici.

\- Tu n'as pas mis longtemps pour te décider à sortir de cette cellule... J'aurais cru que ta remise en forme durerait bien plus longtemps. Tu m'épates une nouvelle fois, Meiji. Déclara Ruko avec un certains air moqueur.

Juste au dessus de la sorcière, à quelques mètres seulement et contre un mur, était adossé Ruko. Ses bras étaient croisés autour de sa poitrine, tandis qu'un sourire plein de fierté était dessiné sur son visage. L'Utau aux cheveux noirs et à la force maintenant démontré et prouvé, avait observé la scène depuis l'éveil de Meiji dans ce monde. Il avait vu chaque fibre de son corps s'agiter pour se sortir de cet horrible cauchemar dans lequel elle était prisonnière. Bien que surprise à la vue de son tout nouveau maître, la sorcière aux cheveux mauves ne devina pas tout de suite ce qui s'était passé.

Victime d'une perte de mémoire temporaire d'après ce combat dans cette maison, Meiji se releva presque instinctivement en voyant son ancien adversaire. Son regard avait maintenant retrouvé toute son ardeur du combat, et son aura éblouissant les contours de son corps. Seulement, avant qu'elle n'accène la première attaque à Ruko, un brin de souvenir remonta au sein de sa mémoire. Elle se souvenait de la fin de cet affrontement, de cette demande émanant de sa propre personne envers l'Utau aux cheveux d'ébènes. Lui qui était devenu son maître il y a de cela quelques jours, comment osait-elle seulement le menacer ainsi? C'était la question qu'elle était en train de se poser, tandis qu'il manquait encore quelques informations pour compléter son trou de mémoire. Meiji calma alors son pouvoir démoniaque et récupéra un mine beaucoup plus calme, voire même respectueuse envers Ruko. Ce dernier quant à lui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce devant cette menace.

\- Comment est-ce que j'ai fais pour me retrouver dans cette cellule... ?

\- Oh... ? Étrange que tu n'aies aucun souvenir, pourtant je ne me souviens pas avoir frappé aussi fort que ça. Affirma Ruko assez perplexe.

Comprenant au travers des mots de son nouveau maître, que son dernier avait dû faire preuve d'une certaine force pour l'enfermer dans cette cellule, Meiji s'étonna et même resta choquée. Il fallut cependant attendre quelques secondes pour que le reste des souvenirs ne reviennent envahir sa mémoire avec une grande violence. Une vague de douleur en résulta, qui incita Meiji à s'agenouiller de nouveau pour se tenir le visage de sa main. Elle revoyait alors sa demande d'apprentissage à Ruko, pour se voir ensuite à ses côtés pour marcher. Suite à cela, seulement une vive douleur au ventre et cette perte de connaissance. La sorcière se souvenait, elle comprenait que ce coup de poing était la source de son évanouissement. Ruko devait se douter que sans cette frappe, jamais la sorcière ne se serait laissée faire et elle n'aurait pas pu se remettre sur pieds aussi rapidement. En un sens, l'Utau comprenait parfaitement son maître, ses intentions et sa façon de voir le monde. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait pris après tout, la décision de devenir son disciple.

\- Tu as compris que sans me faire perdre connaissance, tu n'aurais eu aucune chance de m'enfermer dans cette cellule. C'est pour ça que tu m'as mis ce coup dans le ventre, juste après notre combat.

\- Hein? Non tu me surestimes un peu trop là, Meiji. Si je t'ai frappé c'est simplement parce que j'avais besoin de donner un coup quelque part... Pas de bol c'est tombé sur toi. Tu sais, ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas utilisé une telle quantité de ma puissance, alors forcément ça creuse l'estomac. Déclara Ruko avec un sourire amusé.

Deux choses choquèrent assez Meiji en cet instant. En premier lieu, que son maître lui avoue sans la moindre gêne que ce coup était simplement parti à cause d'un besoin de se relâcher. Mais aussi que durant leur combat, il n'était clairement pas à fond dans ses compétences. C'est alors que la demoiselle commença à se demander où si Ruko possédait réellement des limites dans son pouvoir, dans sa puissance. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'avantage la question, car Ruko embarqua son petit élève en lui tirant la main sans même la prévenir. Surprise de ce geste, Meiji se laissa toute fois faire en se demandant ce que l'Utau aux cheveux noirs avait prévu de faire.

Durant leur course folle, Meiji jeta son regard sur le décor tout autour d'elle. Jamais avant d'entrer ici, la sorcière n'aurait pensé que cette maison était si grande et spacieuse. Si son plan de domination aurait fonctionné correctement, elle se serait très certainement perdue dès sa première visite. Mais heureuse, son valet et en même temps son maître, était là pour lui montrer la voie à suivre. Durant le cheminement de cette route vers leur destination, son regard tomba sur un mur en piteux état en train d'être réparé par des machines. Elle devina sans grand mal que c'était le mur de cette pièce où ils s'étaient tous battus. Sur le moment, la sorcière ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de culpabilité et murmura un "Je suis désolé" entre ses lèvres. A l'instant même où Ruko s'arrêta, devant cette fameuse porte.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'arrête, maître ? Nous sommes arrivés... ? Demanda Meiji, interrogative et perplexe.

\- Si tu veux obtenir la réponse à ta question, pourquoi n'ouvres-tu pas cette porte ? Tu pourras découvrir ce que cette pièce renferme de si mystérieux.

Légèrement intimidée par cette invitation de Ruko à ouvrir la porte, Meiji s'attendait vraiment à découvrir tout et n'importe quoi de l'autre côté. Sachant maintenant que l'hermaphrodite était du genre à déchainer sa force pour la moindre raison, même la plus stupide, la sorcière s'attendait surtout à découvrir une salle de torture. Elle se disait que l'Utau avant toute chose désirait la faire payer pour son massacre dans la maison. Cette idée devait-elle bien avouer, l'effrayait assez et l'incitait à se montrer très lente dans son ouverture de la porte.

Seulement, sa main se posa finalement sur cette poignée pour l'abaisser. Poussant enfin le battant de cette porte, Meiji découvrit tout bonnement l'autre côté, qui n'était autre qu'une salle d'enregistrement extrêmement spacieuse. Elle resta alors quelques instant sans rien dire. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à trouver une telle salle après tout ce qui s'était passé. Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que son maître a trouvé intelligent de l'emmener ici? Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser la question, car Ruko venait de poser sa tête sur son épaule avec un sourire assez imbécile. Le regard de Meiji se posa alors sur lui, avec toujours cette même mine perplexe.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de notre belle salle d'enregistrement? J'espère qu'elle est à ton goût, parce qu'on va y passer une bonne partie de la journée !

\- Oui... Cette salle est vraiment jolie et spacieuse, mais juste... Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici, Maître Ruko ? Je sais que je suis un Utau et que je suis destinée à chanter, mais à la base, j'ai surtout été crée avec l'objectif de tuer...

\- Tu es beaucoup trop accès sur ta programmation principale, Meiji. C'est ce que j'ai essayé de te dire durant notre combat et que j'essaie aujourd'hui de t'enseigner. Essaie de t'ouvrir à d'autres voies, de voir d'autres horizons. Tu verras que chaque expérience de la vie est bonne à prendre !

Sans même laisser le temps à son élève de répondre, Ruko récupéra sa main avec tout autant de force pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur de cette salle. La porte alors, comme par magie, se referma après leur passage. Meiji se sentait alors comme prisonnière de cette étrange pièce qu'elle n'avait jamais côtoyé avant, ni aucune d'ailleurs dans le même style. La jeune fille regarda alors Ruko s'installer, mettre en place le matériel de chant en se demandant à quoi pouvait bien servir chaque chose. Elle se sentait vraiment perdue dans ce monde, qui pourtant au fond, était bel et bien le sien. Lorsque l'Utau eut terminé ses préparatifs, il revient vers son élève pour la pousser en avant en passant dans son dos avec un certains enthousiasme. Il l'installa alors devant le micro d'enregistrement et se plaça devant les platines pour commencer à lancer une première chanson. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, perdue dans toutes ces bizarreries, Meiji se contenta de suivre les directrices de son maître.

C'est alors que la chanson commença. Comme portée par le rythme et l'air si familier de cette musique, Meiji se laissa entraîner et commença à entonner le chant en même temps. Cette chanson évoquait simplement la vie d'une reine, celle de la fin du monde qui verrait le monde être réduit en cendres. Elle serait folle de joie, de voir cette Terre être mise en ruines et règnerait sur les restes de cet univers, comme la gardienne de cette dimension spatiale. Tout en entonnant ce chant, les sentiments de Meiji commencèrent à devenir plus glaciale, plus durs, plus sanglant. A un tel point qu'elle laissa une bonne partie de ses pouvoirs se déchainer tout autour d'elle. La demoiselle s'éleva alors au dessus du sol en déployant ses ailes de démone et commença à ressentir un sentiment incroyable de fureur envers son nouveau maître. Comprenant que son sort allait bientôt être réglé, Ruko s'inquiéta très légèrement et changea d'endroit pour commencer une longue course. Mais le sourire aux lèvres, la sorcière envoya plusieurs boules de magie noire s'écraser sur son ancien adversaire, en riant même du plaisir de tuer. Le meurtre était vraiment dans son programme.

\- Tu avais raison, Ruko... Chanter est quelque chose de merveilleux, de plaisant... De vital pour moi ! Je peux dès à présent... Dès à présent relâcher l'essence même de mon pouvoir pour le déchainer sur toi !

\- Merde... Je ne pensais pas qu'avec seulement une chanson on en arriverait à un tel résultat. J'ai fais une erreur de calcul... Ça y est je sais ! Affirma Ruko en étant maintenant déterminé.

Esquivant ou repoussant chaque boule avec ses jambes ou ses bras, Ruko commença à s'approcher dangereusement de sa nouvelle protégée avec l'intention bien directe de la ramener à la raison. Il n'était pas question qu'elle aille plus loin, surtout qu'elle était en train de détruire cette salle si précieuse pour tout le monde. Se servant alors des murs comme d'un tremplin, l'Utau sauta en l'air pour atteindre alors Meiji et l'entourer de ses bras. Cette étreinte si douce et à la fois unique, tira Meiji de son état de haine pour la ramener à la raison. Elle tomba alors avec Ruko, les bras tout autour d'elle et resta simplement ainsi. La sorcière était choquée, interrogative quant au geste de son maître. Jamais auparavant, un être ne lui témoigna le moindre signe d'affection. Elle avait toujours été traitée comme un instrument de mort, juste la mort.

\- J'ai eu tort de faire ça... Alors que tout ce dont tu avais besoin au fond, c'est que quelqu'un réponde à tes attentes. Une étreinte au fond, c'est tout ce que tu demandais, n'est-ce pas, Meiji ? Demanda Ruko avec un beau sourire tendre.

Mais c'était vraiment trop pour Meiji, qui fondit en larmes à cette déclaration d'affection. Ruko avait su toucher un point sensible de sa personne qu'elle-même ignorait au fond. Son maître était vraiment doué. Cette étreinte autour d'elle était d'un tel réconfort, réchauffant son corps plus encore que n'importe quelle couverture. C'était si agréable que la sorcière aurait voulu rester ainsi pour toujours. Juste ainsi, dans les bras de son maître.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Merry Christmas**

Journée lointaine dans le temps commençant par l'attissage d'un flocon de neige sur la fenêtre de la chambre de Ritsu.  
Depuis l'arrivé de Meiji dans cette maison, aucun autre drame ou incident ne s'était déclaré et le temps avait simplement continué son avancement. L'Utau était devenue avec le temps un membre à part entière de ce petit groupe et avait réussi à prouver aux yeux de tout le monde qu'elle était capable de changer. Grace aux encouragements de son maître, elle redoubla d'effort pour satisfaire tout le monde, même Tei, qui était sa cible principale lors de son arrivé dans le Sanctuaire des Utau. Teto quant à elle, conservait tout de même une certaine méfiance, qui avec le temps commençait progressivement à s'etioller sous l'effet du relâchement et de la tranquillité. C'est ainsi que cette journée commença, comme tant d'autres pour Ritsu qui s'éveillait dans sa couette bien chaude.

Habituellement et quasiment toutes les nuits, l'Utau aux cheveux écarlates étaient harcelé par d'immondes cauchemars. Revoyant sans cesse sa chute depuis cette haute montagne, poussé avec une si grande violence par Sasha. Il espérait de tout coeur pouvoir le revoir, pouvoir s'expliquer enfin avec son créateur pour obtenir des réponses. Mais au fond de lui, Ritsu craignait que sa réponse ne lui dévoile une triste vérité, celle d'un rejet ferme et efficace. Il craignait être détesté par cet homme l'ayant mis au monde, mais n'osait l'exprimer de peur de craquer et s'effondrer en larmes.

Bien que cette pensée résidait dans l'esprit du jeune Utau, cette nuit pourtant, aucun cauchemar ne se présenta. Il put ainsi dormir comme un petit bébé, même un peu trop profondément. Son réveil, au sein de ses couvertures était comme un supplice et aux premiers rayons du soleil s'infiltrant dans sa chambre, l'Utau aurait voulu se rendormir le plus vite possible pour se reposer encore. Seulement, c'est un contact chaud et ferme qui le tira hors de sa torpeur. Sa main se balada alors sur cette bosse, comme un coussin agréable au toucher, qui lui tira un sourire de bien-être, avant de comprendre ce sur quoi sa main s'était posée. Ouvrant les yeux pour finalement voir, Ritsu réalisa avec stupeur qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et que sa main était effectivement posée sur le sein de Tei.

Il retira immédiatement sa main par réflexe, de peur que son amie ne s'énerve et ne veuille la tuer. Mais aussi et surtout par gêne qu'elle s'en apercoive. Bien qu'il aurait été normal que Ritsu se demande ce que son amie fabriquait dans son lit, ce ne fut absolument pas le cas. Car c'était loin d'être la première fois que les deux amis dormaient ensemble, en toute amitié. Ils étaient devenus tellement proche avec le temps qu'ils étaient devenus limite inséparable, ce qui sussitait parfois même la jalousie de la Grande-Soeur. En voyant Tei endormie si profondément, si paisible et sereine, avec ce sourire aux lèvres, Ritsu ne put s'empêcher d'émettre le même. Enfin, l'Utau s'était trouvé une maison avec une vraie famille, de vraies personnes tenant à lui et veillant sur lui, tout autant qu'il veillait sur ses proches.

Nullement besoin d'une grande quantité de sommeil pour se sentir en pleine forme, Ritsu s'éveillait habituellement très tôt pour profiter de sa journée. Ce n'était en revanche pas le cas de Tei, qui avait besoin de beaucoup plus de temps de repos. L'Utau respectait bien cela. Et pour ne pas la déranger et qu'elle passe un encore meilleur sommeil, il vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue en murmurant un Joyeux Noel à son oreille. Car aujourd'hui oui, c'était le Réveillon de Noel. Pendant toute une soirée, le jeune Utau aux cheveux rouge avait discuté avec Lily à ce propos et tenta de mieux de comprendre l'intérêt de cette fête. Mais c'était inutile de lui enseigner, car en son coeur, il possédait déjà mieux que quiconque cet esprit de Noel. C'est à la suite de cette discussion, que son amie Vocaloid lui proposa de passer ce Noel en sa compagnie, le premier de son existence. Évidement que cette proposition le gêna en premier lieu, sachant qu'il passerait de nouveau un certains temps tout seul avec elle. Mais aussi d'un autre côté, il était vraiment excité à cette idée car il se sentait très proche de la blondinette.

C'est donc avec une immense joie que Ritsu accepta l'invitation de son amie. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, celui tant attendu par le roux androgyne. Se détachant tout doucement de l'étreinte de Tei, il s'empara de son téléphone pour s'assurer que personne n'avait eu l'idée de lui écrire pendant son sommeil. Et effectivement, un mot était bien présent à son attention, celui de Lily. " J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié notre rendez-vous de Noel à 14h ? Je t'attendrais au pied de la fontaine de la ville, Lily." Comment Ritsu pourrait t'il simplement oublier une telle occasion, si unique à ses yeux ? Elle était la personne qui avait fais en sorte que toute son existence puisse se réaliser. Que Ritsu puisse rencontrer toutes ces personnes, sa chère famille. Chaque rencontre avec la blonde était comme un nouveau cadeau, un don du ciel qu'il voulait chérir de tout son coeur. Il pressa alors son téléphone contre sa poitrine en frémissant à la seule idée qu'il pourrait revoir son amie dans peu de temps.

S'extirpant finalement de sous sa couette pour s'aventurer au monde extérieur, Ritsu était toujours de son éternelle nuisette de nuit. Au début, c'est vrai que c'était assez gênant de dormir aux côtés de Tei dans cette tenue si fine. Mais avec le temps, l'Utau s'était simplement habitué à sa présence, à sa chaleur. Elle aussi dans son coeur, était comme un beau cadeau. Il retira alors son unique vêtement pour le mettre une nouvelle fois dans la corbeille de linge sale et chercha quelque chose de chaud dans son armoire à tenues. Teto l'avait tellement gaté en tenue qu'elle se demandait parfois comment il lui était possible de choisir une tenue par jour, de se décider parmi toutes ces merveilles. Mais l'Utau se décida aujourd'hui sans trop de difficulté et opta simplement pour un gros manteau marron avec un bonnet dans la même teinte pour lui couvrir les oreilles, ainsi que des gants. Dehors, la neige était encore en train de tomber. Bien que l'Utau aimait beaucoup la neige, il n'était en aucun cas immunisé contre les basses températures.

\- Oh... Ah... Tu es réveillé de si bonne heure, Ritsu ? Comme toujours tu es vraiment matinale... Déclara encore endormie une petite voix dans son dos.

Nullement surprit mais embêté en un sens de l'avoir réveillé alors qu'il espérait qu'elle se repose encore, Ritsu se retourna pour voir que son amie Tei était effectivement tirée de son sommeil. Mais au moins ainsi, l'Utau pourrait profiter de cette belle journée en intégralité, se disait le jeune roux androgyne. Il s'approcha alors d'elle sans un mot, juste avec un sourire à la vue de cette merveilleuse journée qui l'attendait et vint déposer un autre bisou sur sa joue. Avant de la prendre dans ses bras, comme ils en avaient l'habitude depuis un bon moment. Mais cette étreinte, contrairement à normalement, avait quelque chose de plus chaud, de plus réconfortant. Comme un calin de Noel, dans ce froid mordant à l'extérieur. Tei se montra un peu surprise au premier abord, mais se contenta de simplement répondre avec le même sourire serein que son ami exprimait en ce moment.

\- Joyeux Réveillon de Noel à toi, Tei... Je tiens à te remercier d'avoir été une si merveilleuse amie depuis mon arrivée ici. Ton amitié a été pour moi le plus beau cadeau que je puisse espérer, et j'espère que ça restera comme ça entre nous.

\- Joyeux Réveillon de Noel à toi aussi, Ritsu. Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier pour quoi que ce soit. Sans toi, je serais sans doute complètement perdue encore. Tu m'as montré une voie à suivre, pour devenir une bonne personne et arrêter d'être une malade psychopathe. C'est toi mon cadeau de Noel, Ritsu.

Journée bien spéciale et unique en son genre que celle de Noel, où tous les sentiments du coeur étaient de sortis pour vivre enfin libre. Ce bonheur, que ressentait le jeune Utau à cette simple étreinte ainsi qu'à cet échange de mots avec Tei. Ces images traversant rapidement son esprit, venant de sa mémoire. Il était arrivé depuis seulement quelques jours dans cette maison de fous, et pourtant c'était bel et bien la sienne. Sa famille, ses amis et tout ce dont il avait besoin pour être et rester heureux, avec eux. Une larme coula alors de son oeil pour venir s'écraser sur sa joue, chose qui l'incita à mettre un terme à cette étreinte pour se sécher le visage avec le revers de son bras, avec un beau sourire.

\- C'est trop d'amour pour moi tout d'un coup. Un peu c'est amplement suffisant, et puis la journée ne fait que commencer d'ailleurs ! Affirma Ritsu, toujours avec ce même sourire.

Gardant cependant son regard posé sur sa très chère amie, Ritsu s'abandonna dans un nouveau contact avec elle en lui tendant simplement sa main avec un air paisible. Sans éprouver la moindre hésitation, comme à leur grande habitude depuis que ce lien entre eux était présent, Tei accepta son offre et s'empara de sa main tout doucement pour se lever également. Toujours encore dans son pyjama, l'Utau aux cheveux d'argent accepta de suivre toute fois son ami pendant quelques pas à l'extérieur de la chambre. Une fois en dehors de cette prison de sommeil, les deux amis se lancèrent dans une expédition en direction du salon, pour retrouver leur autre compagnons, mais aussi et surtout pour déjeuner. Ritsu tous les matins depuis son arrivé ici, était mort de faim. Sa grande-soeur Teto n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter que ce grand appétit était certainement dû à ce bien-être qu'il ressentait, et il commençait très sincèrement à la croire. Mais ce n'est qu'après quelques pas dans une direction calculée, qu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans le salon et qu'une sorte d'explosion se laissa entendre dans la pièce.

\- Joyeux Réveillon tout le monde !

Ritsu ainsi que Tei, prit tous les deux d'un sursaut à cette détonation soudaine, restèrent sans bouger pendant quelques instants devant ce spectacle s'offrant à eux. Teto ainsi que les autres étaient tous dans une tenue de Noel, teintés de rouge et de blanc pour marquer l'événement et avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Seul Meiji n'était pas encore tout à fait apte à exprimer son bonheur pour le moment, rougissant cependant de se trouver si proche de son maître. Le duo comprirent assez rapidement que le son avait été dû à l'explosion de boule de confettis, qui retombèrent d'ailleurs sur la tête de tout le monde ici présent. L'utau aux cheveux écarlate s'avança alors, toujours surprit par ce qui venait de se passer et n'hésita pas un seul instant à prendre Teto dans ses bras. Sa grande-soeur, bien que surprise par ce geste, adressa une réponse à son étreinte chaleureuse, sentant Ritsu commencer à verser des larmes toute discrete.

\- Ritsu, est-ce que tu... Pleures... ? Demanda Teto.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore? Je ne suis pas une fontaine à larmes quand même, je ne passe pas ma vie à pleurer non plus ! Semblait exprimer l'Utau en versant encore des larmes.

Ce que Ritsu ressentait en cet instant n'était rien d'autre qu'une joie très intense, un bonheur sans pareil d'avoir été recueilli par cette famille d'Utau si gentille et ouverte aux autres. L'utau n'aurait pu souhaiter une meilleure famille, de meilleurs amis dans sa vie et se disait d'ailleurs que sans Lily, jamais ce rêve éveillé n'aurait pu devenir réel. C'est à la suite de cette pensée que le jeune garçon se recula brusquement et s'essuya les yeux, des larmes qui en coulaient encore.

\- Votre attention me touche énormément tout le monde, mais veuillez m'excuser, je dois m'absenter pour la journée ! J'ai un rendez-vous avec une personne très importante aujourd'hui, avec qui je compte passer le Réveillon de Noel.

\- Est-ce que cette personne... Ne serait pas cette Vocaloid de l'autre fois... ? Demanda Teto avec un air légèrement sévère et presque maternelle.

\- C'est à dire que... Il se pourrait bien que ça puisse être le cas... ? Tenta timidement de répondre Ritsu.

A cet instant bien précis, le pauvre Utau aux cheveux écarlate sentit tout le regard accusateur et à la fois prévenant de sa très chère grande-soeur, dont le programme de destruction des Vocaloid était visiblement toujours bien actif dans sa matrice interne. Ritsu craignait que cela n'ai une influence sur la suite de sa journée et que Teto ne l'empêche d'aller retrouver sa très chère Lily et de passer une bonne journée avec elle. Mais contre toute attente, l'Utau aux cheveux rose déposa tout simplement un bisou sur la joue de son petit protégé et lui adressa un tendre sourire, plein de chaleur et d'amour à son égard, tenant même sa main dans la sienne. Ce geste troubla énormément le jeune garçon, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle réaction de la part de cette destruction des Vocaloid.

\- Je ne peux que te souhaiter de passer une bonne journée et un bon Réveillon en sa compagnie, Ritsu. Même si j'éprouve toujours cette haine envers les Vocaloid, je ne peux t'empêcher de vivre ta vie et de faire comme bon te semble et t'encourager vers la voie du bonheur. Vis, mon cher Ritsu, et découvres le monde par tes propres moyens en déployant les magnifiques ailes de ton coeur.

En premier lieu choqué de cette réponse plus qu'inhabituellement de la part de sa grande-soeur, en temps normal agressive envers Lily, Ritsu montra ensuite son plus beau sourire pour répondre à ses encouragements de vie. Il savait très bien quelque part que Teto se contenait d'exprimer toute sa rage, pour lui permettre de passer une bonne journée en sa compagnie, sans la moindre inquiétude ni la moindre trace de culpabilité dans son coeur. Afin de remercier tout ce beau monde pour leur geste plein d'amour, le jeune utau s'abaissa en avant. Durant ces quelques secondes où son visage était abaissé, Ritsu se laissa aller à verser une dernière petite larme de bonheur, d'émotion. Il savait désormais que peu importe les risques, peu importe les pertes, son coeur était prêt à tout pour protéger sa chère et tendre famille d'un quelconque danger.

Une longue période que Ritsu avait passé enfermé dans cette maison si chère à son coeur. Même si ces quatre murs étaient maintenant tout son monde, il était tout de même bien heureux de pouvoir se libérer après tout ce temps et sortir enfin en extérieur. Toute fois, ce monde était encore quelque peu inconnu aux yeux du jeune Utau. Ayant simplement suivi les indications de son amie blonde pour le lieu du rendez-vous. Sans elle, Ritsu aurait été complètement perdu, incapable de se repérer dans ces grandes rues et ces avenues qui se ressemblaient toutes à ses yeux. C'est avec un grand mal, mais une grande fierté tout de même, que l'Utau aux cheveux rouges s'était retrouvé sur la grande place de la ville, comme prévu à la base. Habillé avec son gros manteau pour ne pas attraper froid, ses yeux scrutaient tous les coins, dans l'espoir secret de voir Lily arriver au loin et de prévenir son coeur de sa venue prochaine. Mais rien, elle n'était toujours pas là. Le jeune homme était tellement impatient qu'il remarquait à peine toutes les décorations tout autour de lui. Toutes ces merveilles de Noel, installées parfois en hauteur et même sur l'étendue de la fontaine juste en face. Tout était si lumineux, si magnifique et pourtant, la plus belle n'était pas encore à ses côtés.

Se laissant envahir par une légère peine d'attendre encore, Ritsu n'eut pas vraiment le temps de ressentir bien longtemps cette émotion dérangeante, car les pleurs d'un enfant juste en face le tira de son attention intérieure. La première question que l'Utau se posa, fut pourquoi est-ce que les larmes d'un enfant étaient versés en cette journée si merveilleuse et magique pour tout le monde. Mais en levant rapidement les yeux au ciel pour voir un objet en train de s'envoler, la réponse n'eut pas besoin de lui être réellement donnée. Il était dur pour un enfant de perdre son cadeau, même si ce n'était qu'un simple ballon tout bête. Scrutant les alentours avec une idée en tête, Ritsu trouva finalement l'objet de ses désirs et commença à s'avancer en direction de ce marchand très particulier avec un beau sourire aux lèvres. Sortant son porte-monnaie dans le but de payer ce nouveau ballon, l'Utau en attrapa la corde fermement pour ne pas le perdre et s'en alla retrouver ce pauvre enfant avec sa maman. Ses larmes étaient toujours en train de couler, mais en voyant Ritsu arriver vers eux, la maman ainsi que son fils commencèrent à le regarder étrangement, intrigués par son geste. Cependant, cela ne stoppa pas le jeune homme, qui s'agenouilla à hauteur de l'enfant avec ce même sourire si lumineux en cette veille de Noel.

\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas te rendre ton ballon, mais j'espère que ce tout nouveau te fera plaisir.

Comme par un acte totalement magique, le garçon face à ce geste de Ritsu, retrouva instantanément le sourire et attrapa le ballon à deux mains pour s'en saisir fermement à son tour. Le jeune homme se releva ensuite, heureux d'avoir rendu le sourire à cet enfant. Sa maman le remercia, tout comme le petit à sa façon, le remercia verbalement et avec un sourire plus que sincère pour l'Utau. La petite famille reprit ensuite sa marche pour continuer cette journée de Réveillon. Et sans même s'en être aperçu, Ritsu venait de comprendre le véritable esprit de Noel, celui de rendre le sourire à ceux qui en sont démunis, par un simple geste parfois très bête.

\- Tu es vraiment l'être le plus exceptionnel qui existe sur cette planète... Comment est-ce qu'on a pu vouloir se débarasser de toi alors que tu possèdes un coeur en or ?

Ayant complètement oublié d'attendre Lily, celle-ci venait de manifester sa présence dans le dos de Ritsu. Sa question avait été posé avec un calme et une douceur sans égale, qui ne manqua pas de troubler le jeune homme. Tout doucement alors, il se retourna vers elle pour la voir enfin. Il était vraiment heureux qu'elle soit enfin arrivée, mais en même temps sentait son coeur battre intensément dans sa poitrine de ne pas avoir pu prévoir son arrivé et d'y être confronté aussi soudainement. Une autre question aussi semait le trouble dans le coeur de Ritsu, qu'il n'hésita d'ailleurs pas une seule seconde à poser à son amie.

\- Tu as pu voir toute la scène..?

\- Pour l'avoir vu, je n'en ai pas manqué une seule seconde tellement c'était touchant ! Ce petit garçon pleurant d'avoir perdu son ballon, et toi lui rachetant un sans rien attendre de sa part en retour. Je pense que tu as offert à ce petit le plus beau Noel qu'il ai pu rêver... Lui et sa maman ne t'oublieront pas de si tôt !

C'était pour ce genre de mot, pour ce genre d'attention et aussi pour sa personne toute entière que Ritsu était si heureux de pouvoir revoir Lily. Elle était la seule personne à pouvoir allumer cette flamme dans son coeur, cette toute petite, mais si puissante étincelle, qui réchauffait tout son être dans les temps de grand froid. Sans retenir son élan de bonheur, Ritsu se laissa simplement aller à venir se blottir dans ses bras en fermant les yeux. Devant ce geste, quelque part attendu par la jeune blonde, celle-ci passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout doucement et conserva son beau sourire.

\- Je suis si heureux de pouvoir te revoir après tout ce temps. Tu m'as tellement manqué, Lily...

\- Mais moi aussi je suis très heureuse de te revoir Ritsu. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais manqué ce rendez-vous avec toi. Mais que dirais-tu qu'on le commence justement ?

Avant même que le jeune homme n'ai le temps de la questionner par rapport à sa proposition, celle-ci le tira simplement par le bras pour l'emmener avec elle. Surprit en premier lieu de son geste brusque, Ritsu se laissa tout bonnement aller à la suivre. Sachant qu'au fond, elle était la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance au monde et que jamais il ne douterait d'elle un seul instant. Ensemble, ils visitèrent un grand nombre de boutiques de vêtements. Lily était amusée en quelque sorte d'essayer toute sorte de tenues devant son cher ami et le charmer en même temps. Chose qui d'ailleurs fonctionnait parfaitement puisque l'Utau ne pouvait retenir son coeur battant ainsi que ses rougissements. Par la suite, ils allèrent simplement visiter quelques boutiques de jouets. C'était après tout le premier prétexte de cette journée de Réveillon, les cadeaux pour les enfants. Bien qu'heureux en compagnie de son amie, Ritsu s'en désintéressa quelques instants pour être complètement envoûté par une belle peluche de lion exposé dans une boutique. Pendant que Lily était occupée à faire autre chose, celui-ci n'hésita pas un seul instant à s'en saisir pour la regarder de plus près. Se demandant pourquoi est-ce que cette peluche en particulier, éveillait son intérêt et pas autre chose.

\- Je vais également vous prendre cette peluche de lion que mon ami tient en main, avec ceci ça sera tout ! Affirma Lily en affichant un immense sourire quelque peu amusée.

Sortant soudainement de sa torpeur aux mots de Lily, Ritsu savait très bien que cet ami en question n'était personne d'autre que lui-même. En un sens son coeur était ravi de ce cadeau que Lily souhaitait lui offrir. Les jours rouges d'avoir été découvert avec cette peluche, le jeune homme s'avança tout de même vers elle.

\- Lily... Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux m'offrir cette peluche ? Demanda Ritsu avec une extrême timidité.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que ce sourire que tu as sur le visage au contact de cette peluche est juste trop craquant et que je ne veux pas que tu te sépares de ce bonheur que cela te procure... Et puis, tu méprises largement ce cadeau !

A la fois partagé entre la gêne et le bonheur qu'on lui ai fais un cadeau en cette journée, Ritsu et Lily ne tardèrent pas à sortir de cette boutique et à reprendre leur marche. Toute fois, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges s'arrêta soudainement en regardant par terre. Légèrement perdu dans ses sentiments après ce geste si unique de la part de Lily, mais sachant au fond que ses mots étaient nécessaire pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il ressentait au fond en cet instant.

\- Lily...? Ton attention en m'offrant cette peluche m'a beaucoup touché. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me vois dans la boutique avec ce petit lion... Et pourtant, tu m'as quand même observé et tu m'as vu heureux. Alors je voulais vraiment re remercier, du fond de mon coeur.

Sans émettre le moindre mot dans l'instant, Lily stoppa également sa marche et se retourna vers son ami pour le prendre seulement dans ses bras. Évidemment que cela surprit Ritsu, ne s'y étant absolument pas attendu, mais ce contact avec elle était si doux et si bon qu'il ne pouvait qu'apprécier et savourer ce moment sans même penser à la repousser. De son côté toute fois, Lily n'exprimait plus le moindre sourire. Elle était comme triste, ou plutôt émue par quelque chose en particulier.

\- C'est plutot moi qui devrait te remercier d'exister Ritsu. Ce cadeau n'est rien en comparaison de cette lumière que tu possèdes dans ton coeur et qui rend tellement de gens heureux. Tu ne te rends pas compte du trésor que tu es, vraiment... Seulement, je dois t'avouer que je ne ressens pas uniquement un sentiment d'amitié à ton égard... Murmura Lily en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

A ces quelques mots, le coeur de Ritsu commença à battre à milles à l'heure dans sa poitrine. L'espace d'un instant, le jeune homme se demanda même si tout ceci n'était pas qu'un simple rêve, et qu'il n'allait pas se réveiller pour se rendre compte que les sentiments de Lily à son égard étaient toujours de l'ordre de l'amitié. Mais non, c'était bel et bien l'unique vérité, la réalité absolue dans laquelle il était plongé. Rougissant énormémment, l'Utau recula toute fois son visage très légèrement pour voir de nouveau son amie. Celle-ci était dans le même état que le jeune roux, gênée et pleine d'envie avec le visage très rouge. Sans le moindre mot, sans le moindre bruit, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Ritsu laissa son coeur parler, ainsi que ses sentiments si intense pour elle et s'abandonna sur la surface de ses lèvres. Lily ferma les yeux en même temps que lui, pour savourer cet instant plus qu'unique, plus qu'important à leur yeux. Enfin, son rêve était en train de se réaliser. Son amour pour lui était vraiment en train de s'exprimer, en train de se vivre et de se partager avec elle. Mettant finalement fin au baiser, Ritsu la regarda avec toujours la même expression sur le regard.

\- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose moi aussi, Lily... Je crois bien que je suis amoureux de toi, moi aussi. Mais.. Tu as dû le sentir dans mon baiser.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'abandonner à cet amour si important à l'égard de Lily, Ritsu cru apercevoir une silhouette distincte dans le dos de son amie. Cette personne, bien qu'étant de dos et tentant de rester discrète et cachée, ne passa pas du tout inaperçue pour le jeune homme qui la reconnue tout de suite. Choqué de le voir ici, ou plutot même de pouvoir le revoir après tout ce temps, Ritsu manifesta son sentiment par son expression ainsi que par sa gestuelle.

\- C'est... Sasha...?!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : De la poussière d'étoile gelée**

Alors que seulement quelques instants plus tôt, Ritsu s'abandonnait totalement à cette étreinte amoureuse et expérimentait la saveur d'un baiser aux côtés de cette femme, possédant un pouvoir si mystérieux sur son cœur, cet univers mielleux vola assez brutalement en éclats. Lily, son contact si doux agréable, sa présence ainsi que son odeur si envoûtante, tout ceci alors que ses yeux se posaient sur cette silhouette au loin, s'étaient soudainement mis à disparaître de ses pensées. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment la raison de ce changement d'attitude, Lily regarda simplement son ami avec une sorte de petite interrogation. Bien sûr qu'elle avait entendu ce nom s'échapper de ses lèvres, mais elle était loin de se douter que ce Sasha en question n'était autre que le créateur du petit roux.

\- Sasha... ? De qui est-ce que tu parles au juste, Ritsu ? Demanda la jeune femme, légèrement intriguée.

Ne prêtant désormais plus la moindre importance à son amie, Ritsu se détacha alors de son étreinte pour orienter au mieux son regard vers homme en train de s'en aller au loin et tâchant de rester le plus discret possible. Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute dans son cœur, ni même dans se base de données. Cet individu était bel et bien son créateur, ce même qui quelques jours plus tôt, n'avait pas hésité à se débarrasser de lui en le balançant du haut de la montagne. Les larmes commençant progressivement à lui monter aux yeux, le jeune Utau était partagé entre la joie de pouvoir enfin revoir cet homme, ainsi qu'une immense peur d'écouter ses explications et que finalement, son but était bel et bien de le tuer, ou même pire encore. Mais Ritsu ne pouvait pas continuer de vivre avec ce doute affreux dans son cœur, son créateur se devait de lui donner une réponse et ce, même si elle allait être dure à entendre pour le jeune homme.

\- Sasha ! Je sais que c'est toi là-bas et que tu m'as vu ! Je ne te laisserais pas t'en aller tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué les raisons de ton abandon, tu m'entends ?! Hurla le jeune homme, toujours les larmes aux yeux.

A ce hurlement venant de Ritsu, Sasha cessa soudainement son avancé et tourna brièvement son visage en arrière pour apercevoir sa petite création aux côtés de cette blondinette. Celle-ci d'ailleurs venait de changer d'expression faciale, ayant abandonné son côté amoureuse et tendre pour la brutalité de traits colérique et même enragé. Elle passa alors devant Ritsu en le poussant très légèrement, ce qui rappela d'ailleurs à celui-ci sa présence. En ressentant toute la colère de sa toute nouvelle chérie, le jeune garçon commença à se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise. Il comprenait parfaitement les raisons de sa colère, mais cette connaissance ne calma en aucun cas ses craintes pour la suite des événements.

\- J'attendais ce jour depuis tellement longtemps... Maintenant que nos chemins se croisent enfin, tu n'as plus la moindre chance de t'enfuir et de m'échapper ! Affirma Lily avec cette même haine dans la voix.

Sans accorder un seul temps de réponse au jeune homme juste derrière elle, Lily usa de cette puissance dans ses jambes pour s'élever à une grande hauteur. Préparant ainsi son attirasse pour atteindre sa cible, en l'occurrence Sasha, son pied était mis en avant pour le frapper de toutes ses forces. Toute cette haine qu'elle avait accumulé envers cet homme durant ces derniers mois, était en train de remonter à la surface pour transformer la belle et gentille Lily, en une tueuse de sang-froid. Seulement, avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre sa cible, une drôle de petite fille avec un chapeau violet ainsi qu'une tenue et des cheveux dans la même teinte de couleur, se plaça en travers de sa route. Elle se protégea de l'attaque de Lily en croisant ses bras, cet impact créa ainsi un souffle dans l'air à cause de sa grande puissance. Ceci troubla évidemment la jeune blonde.

\- Si tu veux t'attaquer à mon maître, il te faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps. D'après mes calculs internes, tu es bien loin de me surpasser en terme de puissance. Déclara la jeune fille avec un calme incroyable.

C'est alors que la demoiselle décroisa les bras d'un seul coup et lança sa contre-attaque en donnant un coup de poing d'une puissance incroyable. Lily eut tout juste le temps de se protéger de sa frappe en levant le genoux pour encaisser cette force. Elle fut tout de même repoussée à quelques mètres, légèrement blessée au genou et s'agenouillant sous la douleur ressentie. Ritsu devant cela, tenta de s'approcher d'elle, mais la jeune blonde l'en empêcha en prétextant de son regard que tout allait bien alors que ce n'était clairement pas le cas. Elle regarda ensuite vers son nouvel adversaire en récupérant tout son sérieux.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas trainé à remplacer ton enfant, dis-moi Sasha. Tu n'es qu'une sale ordure, qui abandonne ses enfants les uns après les autres et les transforme en instruments selon ton bon désir. Ritsu ne mérite pas de t'avoir comme père !

\- Sache Vocaloid, que si je protège cet homme, c'est uniquement parce que je le désire au plus profond de moi-même. Je ne suis en aucun cas forcée, si c'est cela que tu cherches à prouver par tes dires.

\- Comment est-il possible de vouloir protéger un être aussi méprisable que lui...? Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre !

\- Je te laisse t'occuper d'elle Defoko.. Tâche tout de même de ne pas la tuer, mais de simplement la ralentir le temps nécessaire à ce que je disparaisse totalement. Tu sauras ensuite où me retrouver, n'est-ce pas ? Suggéra Saha, maintenant retourné et prêt à s'en aller.

\- Sasha, attends ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends la fuite ainsi ?! Donnes-moi des réponses, même si tu ne veux plus de moi, dis-moi simplement pourquoi et je tâcherais de comprendre et de faire avec. Mais s'il te plait, parles-moi ! Demanda Ritsu à son créateur.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent après la demande de Ritsu, venant droit de son coeur, avant que finalement, Sasha ne prenne la décision de continuer sa fuite au loin. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, n'écoutant que son envie profonde, décida de le suivre en bravant tous les dangers. Defoko tenta alors de s'interposer pour empêcher Ritsu de passer et de rejoindre son maître, mais Lily commença à lui foncer dessus afin de l'enchainer d'attaques toutes plus rapides les unes que les autres. Dans le seul et unique but de capter toute son attention et de laisser son petit chéri aller rejoindre Sasha. Defoko était assez déstabilisée par un tel enchainement d'attaques, avant de finalement se retourner pour se rattraper au sol avec les mains et de tourner sur lui-même à toute vitesse. N'ayant pas vraiment le temps de se protéger de cette attaque, Lily se mangea plusieurs coups de pieds au visage avant d'être envoyée violemment au sol.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas te tuer... Même si au vu de ton niveau, cela risque d'être compliqué.

\- Tu es vraiment trop sûre de toi. Pourtant, tu dois vraiment avoir conscience au fond de toi que tu n'es rien de plus que l'ombre d'un véritable Utau. Tu n'arrives en aucun cas à la cheville de Ritsu, robot de pacotille ! Affirma Lily avec un grand sourire presque sadique.

\- Tu parles vraiment trop, je vais te faire taire de ce pas !

Disparaissant soudainement du champ de vision, inquiétant en même temps son adversaire, Defoko se montra de nouveau totalement inclinée vers l'avant, le poing enfoncé sur le ventre de Lily. Cette frappe lui provoqua une vive douleur qu'elle exprima d'ailleurs, avant de se reprendre et de contre-attaquer en tentant d'atteindre la jeune violette avec un coup de pied. Celle-ci l'esquiva assez facilement en sautant en arrière, pour finalement voir la blonde s'agenouiller au sol en se tenant le ventre de sa main à cause de cette souffrance qu'elle ressentait.

\- Tu as mal...? Saches pourtant que je n'ai utilisé qu'un ridicule pourcentage de ma force réelle. Est-ce que tu commences à comprendre la différence de puissance qu'il y a entre toi et moi ?

\- Pour quelqu'un qui souhaite me faire taire parce que je parle trop, je trouve que tu ouvres beaucoup plus la bouche... Mais ce n'est pas un problème, parce que mon cher Ritsu est sur le point d'accomplir son voeu le plus cher. Et ce n'est pas un pauvre Utau comme toi qui l'en empêchera, est-ce que tu m'entends ?!

Tentant de faire de son mieux pour oublier cette douleur qu'elle ressentait, Lily se releva et débuta une longue course vers son adversaire. Elle espérait ainsi faire gagner du temps à Ritsu, qui d'ailleurs était toujours en pleine course vers son père qui l'avait abandonné quelques mois plus tôt. Le suivant pendant quelques minutes sans jamais le lâcher d'une semelle, ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une ruelle sans possibilité de s'échapper. S'arrêtant alors, voyant que de toute façon il était piégé et forcé de s'expliquer avec lui, Ritsu s'autorisa à reprendre son souffle après avoir autant couru.

\- Tu es coincé, Sasha... Maintenant tu vas devoir m'expliquer les raisons de ton geste. Je ne compte pas te lâcher tant que tu n'auras pas dis toute la vérité !

Mais c'est alors que Sasha se retourna en direction de Ritsu et le regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Ce regard de la part de son créateur troubla quelque peu le jeune homme, qui sentit son coeur battre à vive allure dans sa poitrine. Cet instant était vraiment précieux à ses yeux, et en même temps très angoissant. Une larme alors s'écoula de l'oeil de Sasha, accompagné d'un sourire assez mélancolique et assez triste. Le jeune Utau ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi une telle expression du visage, alors qu'il était coincé ici.

\- Ritsu... Sache que je ne t'ai pas abandonné, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses en réalité. Mais j'aimerais seulement que tu écoutes une chose avant que nos chemins ne se séparent de nouveau. Essaie de l'écouter, essaie de le comprendre et d'apaiser son tourment intérieur. Tu comprendras ce que je veux dire quand le moment sera venu, et alors quand tu le verras, tout deviendra beaucoup plus clair pour toi.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de me parler par énigme...? Dis-moi tout maintenant, je t'en supplie !

\- Tu dois découvrir la vérité par toi-même... Fais seulement attention à la Maison des Utau, et découvre le secret que cette demeure renferme depuis tant d'années !

S'abaissant légèrement vers l'avant comme avant une course rapide, Sasha adressa un dernier clin d'oeil à sa création avec ce même sourire. Pour finalement disparaître totalement du champ de vision et venir frapper le pauvre Ritsu au niveau de la nuque pour le plonger dans l'inconscience. Il l'aida ensuite à s'allonger au sol, sachant très certainement que ses amis viendraient très prochainement le chercher pour le ramener chez eux. Il embrassa ensuite son front en signe de respect et d'amour pour son petit enfant, et commença à s'en aller de nouveau pour disparaître de la circulation.

\- Ne doute jamais de l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi, Ritsu. Tu es ma création et tu le resteras pour toujours. Un jour tu comprendras le sens de ces mots, mais pas tout de suite.

De retour finalement sur le combat entre Defoko et Lily, cette dernière tentait de faire de son mieux pour affronter cette jeune violette. Chacune de ses attaques de jambes et de pieds se retrouvaient bloquées par ses bras ou tout simplement esquivés grâce à sa grande vitesse. Seulement à la dernière attaque de Lily, Defoko opta pour une esquive en sautant en l'air. Voir cela donna une idée à la jeune blonde, qui décida de la suivre en sautant également et parvint finalement à lui donner un coup de pied en plein ventre. Voir la douleur sur le visage de son adversaire remplit ainsi de joie la Vocaloid, qui continua sur sa lancée et lui donna un second coup de pied en plein visage pour l'envoyer s'écraser sur le sol au loin. Lily par la suite se posa tranquillement sur le sol et conserva son sourire.

\- J'ai enfin trouvé une ouverture... Ce n'est pas terminé, Defoko !

Mais sans obtenir de réponse de sa part et voyant une épais nuage de poussière se former autour de son corps, un bruit bien étrange d'arme lourde se fit entendre dans cette épaisseur. Cela inquiétant légèrement la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, qui ressentit un espèce de frisson pour la suite des événements. Mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se montrer surprise, car un missile tiré par un bazooka s'échappa de la fumée pour lui foncer à toute vitesse dessus. Alors qu'elle se pensait totalement comdannée à vouée à mourir de la main de cette balle géante, Ruko se pointa à la dernière seconde et frappa le missile de son poing afin de dévier sa trajectoire et le faire exploser sur un batiment publique à la place. Cette soudaine apparition d'un Utau troubla Lily qui n'osait plus bouger le moindre muscle. Defoko aussi était assez surprise de cela, sans pour autant montrer plus d'émotion.

\- Tu pensais vraiment qu'on allait laisser notre petit Ritsu sans protection et seul avec toi...? C'est mal connaître Kasane Teto... Ainsi que toute sa famille !

Se présentant ainsi, toute la famille des Utau était présente et armée pour défendre Lily ainsi que Ritsu qui était toujours inconscient dans une ruelle plus loin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Les flocons nocturne**

Une scène assez unique était en train de se dessiner sous les yeux ébaillis de Lily, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de s'en remette aux bons vouloir de ce tout nouveau groupe. Jamais elle n'aurait cru voir la famille des Utau au grand complet pour venir lui sauver la mise, et encore moins échapper à une mort certaine grâce à eux. Elle qui auparavant éprouvait une certaine méfiance envers les Utau, qu'elle savait être leur ennemis, elle était bien forcée de réviser son jugement vis-à-vis de ces individus.

\- La Famille... Des Utau... Vient de me sauver la vie ? Demanda Lily, toujours en état de choc.

\- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, blondasse... Si nous sommes venus te sauver, c'est simplement parce que notre petit Ritsu serait beaucoup trop triste de te voir mourir. Et en tant que grande-soeur, je me dois de souhaiter le meilleur du monde à mon petit protégé adoré ! Affirma Teto avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu es vraiment sûre que ce n'est pas un genre de revanche pour la dernière fois...? Je me souviens que tu as pas mal dégusté et que tu t'es même retrouvée au sol pendant que mon maître s'occupait du reste. Demanda Meiji avec un petit sourire sadique en coin.

\- Arrête de raconter des conneries sur mon compte, Meiji ! Tu devrais vraiment t'estimer heureuse que j'ai finalement accepté ta présence parmi nous, et remercier également Ruko ! Suggéra Teto, maintenant énervée.

Pendant que les gens de cette petite famille étaient en train de régler leur compte entre eux, Defoko commença à se relever et les regarda avec une certaine interrogation dans le regard. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de placer son arme sur son épaule et de commencer à viser. Matérialisant ainsi un nouveau missile, elle s'apprêtait à tirer sur l'Utau aux couettes roses, quand tout à coup, elle put sentir une lame sous sa gorge et lui tirer un air de surprise et même de peur pour la première fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement, pendant que grande-soeur a le dos tourné ? Tu n'es vraiment pas quelqu'un de classe, je pense que tu ferais un très mauvais colocataire dans notre maison... Malgré que tu sois un Utau tout comme nous, affirma Tei avec un ton extrêmement sadique et même psychopathe.

Dématérialisant son arme pour avoir les mains libre, Defoko se retourna à grande vitesse dans l'espoir d'atteindre Tei avec un revers du poing puissant. Seulement, la jeune femme se volatilisa totalement du champ de vision pour apparaître une nouvelle fois dans son dos. En sentant ce regard si puissant, et si menaçant refaire surface juste derrière elle, Defoko sentit un frisson de terreur lui traverser l'intégralité du corps. Mais ne cédant pas à sa peur aussi facilement, elle opta pour l'attaque et se retourna pour donner un coup de pied puissant à la jeune Utau. Cette fois elle n'esquiva pas sa frappe et fut rattrapée par Lily avec qui elle s'écrasa gentiment au sol. Defoko se retourna ensuite vers le groupe et les fixa tous d'un air menaçant.

\- Je n'ai absolument rien à craindre de vous tous... Sasha m'a crée dans le but de vous résister. Vous devriez tous prier que je n'ai pas l'utilité d'user de ma puissance maximale.

C'est alors tout doucement que Ruko s'avança devant tout le monde en craquant gentiment ses poings ainsi que les muscles de sa nuque tout en agressant un regard de défi à cette jeune fille juste en face. Un sourire plein de confiance et d'une certaine excitation pouvait se lire sur le regard du combattant, tandis que Defoko observait la scène d'un air intrigué et presque indifférente.

\- Alors comme ça tu penses que je n'ai aucune chance de gagner même si me donne à fond... ?

\- Rentrez tous chez vous, perdre ainsi votre vie est totalement inutile. Je n'ai pas envie de tous vous tuer, mon but n'est pas celui-ci, mais bien de vous empêcher d'approcher mon créateur et de vous ralentir le plus possible.

Soudainement alors, Ruko développa sa masse musculaire intensivement pour même choquer Defoko l'espace d'un instant. Elle commença à ressentir que le jeune combattant était un adversaire beaucoup mieux calibré que Lily et doté d'une puissance largement supérieure. Même Meiji derrière était en train d'applaudir tout en rougissant, admirant ainsi son maître ainsi que le massacre qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre selon elle.

\- J'ai bien envie de voir si tu es seulement capable de suivre mes mouvements... Si c'est le cas, j'admettrais que tu nous ralentis bel et bien. Je te souhaite seulement bonne chance.

Fronçant légèrement un sourcil devant cet air de provocation et d'assurance de la part de Ruko, Defoko opta pour une attaque directe et sans attendre. Elle s'élança alors à toute vitesse vers son nouvel adversaire et prépara sa frappe à une vitesse folle. Toute fois, avant même qu'elle ne puisse toucher le corps du combattant, ce dernier s'empara du bras de la jeune fille pour l'arrêter dans son élan. Ce geste plus qu'irréel, choqua évidemment Defoko qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas et resta simplement bouche bée, tandis que Ruko continuait de sourire.

\- Ne sois pas choquée simplement parce que j'ai réussi à prendre ton bras voyons... Le reste est tellement plus amusant, mais tu n'es vraiment pas capable de suivre la cadence.

Ne laissant en aucun cas le temps à cette jeune fille de réagir, Ruko la tira avec force vers lui pour lever simplement son genou et lui loger avec une grande puissance dans l'estomac. La douleur pouvait très nettement se ressentir sur le visage de Defoko, qui souffrait avec une toute autre intensité que lorsqu'elle se recevait des attaques de Lily. L'hermaphrodite ferma ensuite son poing et lui donna un violent coup en plein visage afin de l'envoyer s'écraser contre un mur, créant ainsi un nuage de poussière tout autour d'elle à la suite de l'impact. Ruko resta simplement posté devant cette scène, calmant tout doucement son sourire pour devenir beaucoup plus sérieux. Meiji s'approcha alors de lui avec un grand sourire plein d'admiration pour son professeur.

\- Tu es vraiment d'une force exceptionnel, Maître Ruko ! Même cette pauvre combattante n'a rien pu faire contre toi, je suis sûre qu'elle s'en mord les doigts maintenant !

\- Ce n'est pas terminé, Meiji... Elle est encore apte à se battre, et le vrai combat va commencer !

Alors qu'aucun son n'émanait du terrain de combat ni même de cette épaisseur de poussière dans laquelle se trouvait Defoko, celle-ci s'en échappa à une vitesse encore plus grande que touet à l'heure pour simplement venir toucher Ruko directement au torse afin de l'atteindre au coeur. En sentant cette grande force s'écraser sur son corps, le combattant ne put que reconnaître cette douleur qu'il ressentait, arrachant un sourire de satisfaction à Defoko qui reprenait alors l'avantage sur le combat. Elle en profita alors pour enchainer les coups de poing tous plus puissants les uns que les autres, avant de cogner Ruko à la mâchoire et le finir avec un coup de pied pour l'envoyer s'écraser au sol. Face à cette scène, Meiji fixa le corps de son maître au sol et ses émotions dans son coeur ne tardèrent pas à se mélanger pour la rendre complètement dingue. Le ciel même commença à s'assombrir pour laisser des éclairs frapper le sol avec violence.

\- Maître... Maître Ruko est au sol à cause de toi... Tu as osé frapper mon Maître et le blesser sans avoir la moindre retenue... Je ne montrerais aucune pitié pour une personne comme toi ! Affirma Meiji avec une haine profonde.

Se servant une nouvelle fois de ses ailes qu'elle matérialisa dans son dos, Meiji s'envola pour commencer à créer sa boule d'énergie noire en brandissant ses mains vers l'avant. Des larmes de haine et de tristesse commencèrent à s'écouler de son visage, alors que Defoko gardait un calme fou devant ce qui était en train de se passer. La sorcière envoya alors son attaque directement sur la combattante vêtue de violet, pour que finalement celle-ci ne la dévie d'un simple mouvement de la main pour l'envoyer en direction de Ruko. Choquée de cela, Meiji n'eut pas le temps de s'interposer pour protéger son Maître. Teto s'en chargea avec sa chère lance en drill et força de toute sa puissance pour la renvoyer s'écraser directement sur Defoko, qui lui explosa finalement dessus.

\- Dans la famille des Utau, l'entraide est quelque chose de très important ! Si tu espères nous vaincre tous ensemble, alors c'est en vain car aucun d'entre nous ne succomberas à ce combat !

Ne marquant aucune pause dans son action, Teto participa à son tour au combat en fonçant directement sur Defoko pour tenter de la pourfendre avec sa lance. Seulement, celle-ci esquivait chacune de ses attaques avec une grande facilité, avant de se retourner sur elle-même pour simplement donner un giffle à la combattante qui l'envoya s'écraser au sol avec une force moyenne. Mais Teto manifestait un très clair et net sourire, ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeler la combattante. Elle n'eut toute fois pas le temps de comprendre, car Meiji venait de se servir de sa magie pour jeter de la foudre sur son adversaire et ainsi l'immobiliser pendant quelques secondes. La sorcière usait vraiment de tous ses pouvoirs, mais voyait bien que la combattante tentait encore de se débattre.

\- C'est moi qui m'en chage ! Hurla presque Tei.

La jeune argentée se chargea alors de foncer en direction de Defoko avec la pointe de son couteau orientée directement vers elle pour la poignarder sans plus attendre. Seulement, à l'instant même où la lame de Tei allait pénétrer la chair de son adversaire, celle-ci trouva le moyen de se défaire de l'emprise de la foudre pour présenter sa main ouverte et ainsi recevoir l'arme de la psychopathe. Bien sur, cela lui transperça la main, mais sa vie était toujours intacte. Voir cela choqua tout le monde, mais Tei bien d'avantage en plus de l'effrayer car elle se trouvait face à l'ennemie.

\- Vous avez réussi à me blesser la main... Je dois quand même vous féliciter, mais puisque vous ne semblez pas être des gens raisonnable, je me vois dans l'obligation de remédier à une extermination !

\- Tei, pousse-toiiiiiiii ! Ordonna Ruko au loin.

Sans chercher à comprendre, Tei abandonna simplement son couteau dans la chair de Defoko et se dégagea d'ici. Elle était en plus effrayée par la puissance que possédait cet Utau et c'est ainsi que se présentèrent Ruko ainsi que Lily en même temps. La jeune violette devant ce retournement de situation, ne pouvait qu'accueillir ces deux combattants, qui lui logèrent un double coup de pied dans l'estomac en même temps. Avant de lui frapper en coeur le visage vers le haut, afin de l'envoyer en dans les airs. Meiji toujours dans le ciel, attendait de recevoir cette charmante Utau, pour lui envoyer une nouvelle boule d'énergie noire, cette fois beaucoup plus puissante que la première, qui lui explosa directement dessus. Defoko retomba alors et n'eut pas le temps de défendre du coup de poing ultime de Ruko, qui l'envoya une nouvelle fois s'écraser dans le même mur.

\- J'imagine que cette fois tu as ton compte, demanda Ruko essoufflé.

Le groupe des Utau se présentèrent tous autour de Ruko et Lily, pour ainsi faire face à leur adversaire qui se releva une nouvelle fois. Seulement, elle était vraiment amochée après un tel combat et ne s'en cachait vraiment pas. Elle déploya alors des ailes en métal et regarda le groupe une dernière fois.

\- On se reverra très bientôt, Yokune Ruko.

Avant de finalement s'envoler à une vitesse folle dans les airs et de tout simplement disparaître du champ de vision. Le groupe fixèrent ce petit point dans le ciel en train de disparaître tout doucement. Ce retournement de situation n'était vraiment pas à prévoir selon eux et tous montrèrent un certains étonnement. Avant que finalement, Lily ne se montre simplement choquée.

\- RITSU N'EST TOUJOURS PAS REVENU !


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : Lumière dans un monde de blancheur**

Alors que le combat opposant la famille des Utau ainsi que Lily contre cette seule et unique Utau répondant au nom de Defoko, Ritsu était toujours hors du champ d'action et isolé dans cette ruelle. Alors que l'inquiétude venait de naître dans le coeur de la blondinette ainsi que de toute la famille, le jeune homme était toujours plongé dans l'inconscience depuis que Sasha l'avait frappé à la nuque pour l'empêcher de le suivre et s'enfuir plus facilement sans être vu. Heureusement, la vie de Ritsu n'était pas mise en danger, mais ses songes étaient à la hauteur de la situation et assez intriguant.

Pas l'ombre d'un bruit aux alentours ni même d'une quelconque vie, Ritsu était le seul être vivant dans toute cette ruelle isolée. C'était comme si au fond, Sasha avait anticipé sa fuite pour attirer son enfant ici afin de le laisser tout seul durant quelques instants, afin de le plonger dans cet état. Une nouvelle fois alors, le jeune Utau s'était retrouvé dans ce monde en proie au silence ainsi qu'à l'obscurité, au dessus de cette montagne enneigée où la solitude était plus que présente. Cette fois cependant, contrairement à son tout premier rêve, la mobilité lui était offerte et ainsi, Ritsu pouvait se déplacer sur toute cette étendue afin de comprendre les raisons de sa venue ici.

\- Tu avais promis de ne jamais m'abandonner, peu importe les conséquences de ma naissance en ce monde... Exact ?

Intrigué et légèrement effrayé par cette voix venant de se faire entendre grâce à sa question posée au vent, Ritsu orienta rapidement son visage vers l'origine de ces quelques sons. Encore masqué par le rideau de la nuit, une silhouette était déjà visible à travers cette épaisse obscurité et alimentait l'intense curiosité du jeune garçon. Un premier pas en avant, et puis un second de la part de ce total inconnu, qui semblait se diriger vers cette seule autre existence en ces lieux qu'était Ritsu. Finalement, cette seconde personne se révéla en sortant de sa cachette nocturne et choqua énormément le jeune Utau qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à une telle chose. Cette personne qui venait de se dévoiler était en tout point identique à Ritsu au niveau de l'apparence, mais son regard était cependant relativement différent et bien plus dur.

\- Tu es... Moi ... ? Demanda Ritsu, encore sous le choc.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas voler mon identité une seconde de plus... Tu es ici uniquement pour remplacer mon existence qu'on juge impure et impropre à ce monde. Mais cette petite balade s'arrête ici, est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis ?! Répliqua cet être inconnu avec une voix menaçante.

Se mordant la lèvre sous l'effet de cette immense colère qu'il semblait ressentir comme jamais, cette étrange personne à la ressemblance troublante avec Ritsu, semblait d'ailleurs effrayer intensément ce dernier. Ne pouvant que céder à la panique de cette vision plus que sur-réaliste, le jeune homme recula de quelques pas avant de finalement tomber dans la neige, tout en continuant de fixer cet être dans les yeux, comme pour guéter le moindre de ses gestes.

\- C'est totalement illogique... Pourquoi est-ce que tu me ressembles autant, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

\- Il est hors de question que je laisse Sasha m'humilier une fois de plus... Ce père qui a été comme un Dieu à mes yeux, et qui ose aujourd'hui se moquer de moi en m'envoyant cette pitoyable réplique de moi-même, ne mérite même pas tout cet amour que j'ai à son égard... Je ne supporte plus tout ça !

\- Une réplique de toi-même ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que je suis une réplique de toi, alors que tu n'es au fond, que le fruit de mon imagination... ?

Cédant à l'appel totalement irrésistible de sa colère intérieure, cette copie identique à Ritsu manifesta physiquement sa très grande haine vorace, en premier lieu physiquement en se mordant la lèvre et fermant les yeux et en faisant ressentir sa très grande quantité d'énergie interne. Ce robot était tellement puissant que la neige sous ses pieds était littéralement en train de fondre, attirant par ce même fait, l'attention de Ritsu sur cet étrange phénomène.

\- Tu n'es qu'une copie ratée comparé à la grandeur de ma perfection, et tu oses croire que je ne suis que le fruit de ta pauvre et pathétique imagination ? Ne m'insulte plus jamais de la sorte, pauvre gamin.

C'est alors tout doucement que cet être leva son bras en ouvrant la main vers Ritsu, et que ce dernier commença à ressentir une intense pression au niveau de son cou, sans pouvoir opposer la moindre résistance à cette force. Le jeune homme sans grand mal, comprenait que ce clone de lui-même, excercait un pouvoir de télékinésie sur sa personne pour le contrôler et lui faire quitter le sol progressivement. Ayant du mal à respirer à cause de cette main mentale entravant son souffle, l'Utau par reflêxe, tentait de s'en défaire grâce à ses propres mains, mais sans y parvenir en raison de cette trop grande différence de force entre eux. La terreur envahissait toujours son coeur, ainsi que l'incompréhension grandissant toujours en lui.

\- Je vais éliminer toute trace de ton existence en ce monde et reprendre la place qui me revient de droit... On m'a rejeté toute ma vie, on m'a ignoré et bannis de ce monde, mais maintenant c'est terminé ! Je vais étendre ma voix aux quatre coins de cette planète, faire résonner l'écho de mon âme, de ma puissance partout... Je serais grand !

\- Mais... Mais bon sang, qui es-tu si tu... Tu n'es pas le fruit de mon imagination... ?

\- Je suis cet être qui reste constamment caché, je suis cet être qu'on a bannis dans les tréfonds les plus obscurs et interdits de ce monde, je suis l'être qui déteste le plus tous les Vocaloid et les Utau... Je suis celui qui souhaite tous les voir mourir, disparaître à tout jamais et que Sasha paye pour ses crimes !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu détestes... Autant mon père... ?

\- Tu es encore bien trop jeune pour connaître la vérité sur cet homme que tu considères encore comme ton père. Mais quand tu sauras toute la vérité, toi aussi tu le maudiras de tout ton être, toi aussi tu voudras voir le monde brûler et peut-être, que tu voudras me rejoindre dans ma quête de destruction...

Sans prévenir alors, l'être augmenta la force de sa pression sur la gorge de ce pauvre Ritsu, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se débattre et à reprendre son souffle normalement. Mais à entendre son interlocuteur, une certaine émotion encore inconnue se réveilla en lui. Comme un amour inconditionnel pour tous ses amis, pour sa famille et surtout pour Lily. Une image alors traversa l'esprit du jeune homme, celle de son amour étendue par terre, couverte de sang et très certainement morte, de la main de cet autre lui qui se tenait juste en face. Apercevoir ce possible avenir à cause de cet individu éveilla une très intense haine dans le coeur du jeune homme, qui commença à briller d'une lumière jaune très vivace et parvint même à troubler cet homme juste devant.

\- Quelle est cette lumière que tu dégages ?!

\- Je ne te laisserais... Pas toucher à un seul de ses cheveux !

Ne pouvant contenir toute cette colère dans son coeur, Ritsu la laissa s'éveiller sous la forme d'une explosion de lumière accompagné d'un cri de rage, qui repoussa la pression de son rival et lui permit ainsi de retrouver son souffle. Le jeune homme se laissa ainsi tomber par terre, sur la neige blanche et se massa la gorge pour calmer cette forte douleur qu'il ressentait. Ce double de lui alors, s'approcha tout doucement de lui avec une certaine crainte, mais aussi un genre e bien étrange dégoût à son égard. En voyant sa silhouette juste au dessus, Ritsu releva le visage pour le voir.

\- Toi... Comment est-ce que tu peux posséder un tel pouvoir ? Tu n'es pas un Utau normal, est-ce que je me trompe ?

\- Si tu me poses cette question, c'est surement que tu n'as jamais eu la chance de vraiment aimer une personne de tout ton être et de vouloir la protéger au péril même de ta vie... Ton coeur en est encore au stade d'enfant, et ce qui vient de se passer m'a permi de comprendre, que tu es dans l'erreur la plus totale en voulant tout détruire autour de toi et que tu es juste complètement perdu ! Affirma Ritsu avec toujours cette même colère dans le regard.

Sans même émettre la moindre réponse à son interlocuteur, l'être au prénom encore inconnu, se contenta d'emprunter un air totalement indifférent et de s'abaisser pour attraper Ritsu directement par le cou avec sa main et de le presser de toutes ses forces pour l'empêcher de respirer. Souhaitant très certainement le tuer le plus rapidement possible et en finir avec toute cette histoire bien sinistre. Le jeune homme tentait de se débattre en tapant avec ses jambes et ses poings sur le corps de son autre lui, qui le troublait d'ailleurs de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que ce rêve avançait.

\- L'amour... Comme si un sentiment aussi puérile pouvait m'être d'une quelconque utilité... Je suis un être en tout point parfait, et je ne laisserais pas ce sentiment corrompre ma quête de revanche sur ce monde, mon envie de vengeance. Toi aussi un jour tu comprendras, que les hommes sont tous bons à abandonner les uns après les autres, et un jour tu me rejoindras ma solitude, si profonde aujourd'hui, qu'elle me ronge de l'intérieur et a fais de moi l'être que je suis aujourd'hui.

Comme un moyen de défense s'enclenchant automatiquement au contact d'un danger, le haut de Ritsu se déchira assez soudainement pour laisser s'échapper un premier missile de sa poitrine. Ce dernier qui aurait normalement dû s'écraser sur le visage de son agresseur, alla exploser juste derrière sur la neige après que ce dernier ai esquivé d'un simple mouvement de visage. On pouvait voir à son visage que ce système de défense ne lui était pas du tout inconnu et que même, il en était surement lui aussi équipé.

\- C'est terminé pour toi, Utau. Ta lumière de toute à l'heure ne te sauvera plus et tes missiles non plus. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de mourir de la main de ton propre frère...? Dis-moi ce que tu ressens, j'aimerais tout savoir.

En entendant alors cette phrase être pronnoncé de la part de cet homme, le coeur de Ritsu ne fit qu'un bon dans sa poitrine. Il venait d'être mis au courant que cet agresseur n'était autre que son propre frère, son sosie ou même son jumeau maléfique. En tout cas, ils étaient de la même famille et leur père était alors le même. Mais alors, c'était le fameux secret de Sasha, qu'il était sur le point de lui révéler juste avant que tout ceci ne commence. C'est alors que, ne laissant en aucun cas le temps à Ritsu de répondre à sa question, cet homme s'étant présenté comme étant son frère, le jeta tout simplement du haut de cette montagne. L'on pouvait alors voir sur le visage de ce frère, un sourire plus que triste et semblant assez incompréhensible aux yeux de Ritsu, qui commençait ressentir le doux appel de la mort...

\- N'abandonne jamais les tiens, ne fais pas la même erreur que notre père...

C'est alors que tout s'arrêta ! Ce qui n'était alors qu'un rêve s'estompa alors que Ritsu était en train de chuter du haut de cette montagne, et se réveilla soudainement dans son propre lit en sursaut. Le corps couvert de sueur et la respiration saccadée à la suite de ces images plus que choquantes pour le jeune homme. Il tenta de se souvenir de ces quelques scènes, mais aussi et surtout de cette dernière phrase de la part de cet être qui était visiblement son frère. Toute cette affaire était plus que louche aux yeux de l'Utau, qui commençait à comprendre les motivations de Sasha ainsi que ses noirs desseins. Il était cependant surprit après avoir repris ses esprits, de se trouver dans sa chambre alors que juste avant de perdre conscience à cause de son père, il était en plein milieu d'une ruelle isolée du reste. Mais alors qu'il orienta son visage vers la gauche, il remarqua que Lily était assise sur une chaise, le visage couché sur sa couette. Un sourire alors se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme, heureux de revoir son amour après tout ce temps passé sans elle. Il en déduit alors que celle-ci était venue à sa rescousse et qu'elle était venue à bout de cet Utau, de Defoko qui avait tenté de l'arrêter dans sa course.

\- Heureusement, tu n'as rien et tu es saine et sauve... Lily, je promets de tout faire pour que les événements à venir ne te blessent pas et que tu ne sois pas exposée au danger.

Passant sa main dans les cheveux de sa belle blonde, celle-ci se réveilla tout doucement au contact si chaud et doux de son amant. Les yeux s'ouvrant progressivement, celle-ci ne tarda pas à remarquer que Ritsu était finalement réveillé. Le premier reflêxe de Lily fut alors de simplement sauter dans les bras de celui qui lui avait offert quelques temps plus tôt, ce si tendre baiser et pour qui elle s'en faisait tellement.

\- Ritsu, tu es enfin réveillé ! Que je suis contente que tu aies enfin ouvert les yeux !


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : La douceur de l'hiver**

 ****Les bras toujours entouré autour du cou de cet être si particulier à ses yeux, Lily était de moins en moins capable de dissimuler son affection si unique à son égard. Elle relâcha cependant son étreinte autour de lui, au bout de quelques instants et avec un sursaut, en baissant par la suite les yeux en rougissant. La demoiselle blonde semblait être sous l'emprise d'une bien étrange gêne, que le jeune homme aux cheveux écarlate ne parvenait à comprendre pour le moment.

\- Excuse mon enthousiasme soudain, c'est juste... Que je me suis fais tellement de soucis pour toi depuis que nous t'avons retrouvé inconscient dans cette ruelle...

\- Nous...? Demanda Ritsu, légèrement perplexe à ces quelques mots.

\- Tu vas peut-être trouver ça bizarre, voire même complètement dingue, mais tes amis sont intervenus à la dernière seconde pendant mon combat contre Defoko et m'ont, comment dire... Littéralement sauvé la vie...? Affirma timidement la jeune Vocaloid avec un petit sourire.

Alors que la jeune blonde pensait très certainement que son ami pousserait un hurlement de colère, tout l'inverse se passa, à sa très grande surprise. Ritsu à l'écoute de ces quelques révélations de la part de son amie, se sentait vraiment apaisé et rassuré d'être entouré par des personnes aussi soucieuses de son bonheur et de sa sécurité. Toutes ces questions qu'il s'était posé à son réveil trouvaient maintenant un sens, une réponse. Un sourire tendre se dessina alors sur ses lèvres, tandis que dans le même temps, et sans la moindre gêne ni retenue, il se laissa simplement aller à se blottir contre sa chère et tendre Lily. Celle-ci semblait être toujours aussi gênée, voire même plus à cause du geste si soudain de son petit chéri.

\- Je suis vraiment rassuré que tu n'aies rien de grave et que ma famille t'ai sauvé la vie... Je ne sais vraiment pas si j'aurais pu continuer sans toi à mes côtés...

Seulement, alors qu'en temps normal, Ritsu aurait reçu une réponse de Lily après avoir dis une telle chose, cette fois rien n'émanait d'elle. La jeune fille restait toujours incroyablement gênée et silencieuse, ce qui ne tarda pas d'intriguer le jeune homme qui trouvait son comportement depuis son réveil, assez curieux, voire même inquiétant. Il ne manqua alors pas de lui lancer un regard droit dans les yeux, tentant en même temps d'analyser son regard, l'expression de ses yeux et d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en cet instant.

\- Tu es vraiment sûre que tout va bien, Lily...?

\- J'espère... J'espère juste que ton image de moi n'a pas changé à la suite de tous ces évènements... Nous étions ensemble pour le Reveillon de Noel... Nous avons même échangé notre premier baiser, mais la suite a tout gâché et tu as pu voir un côté sombre de ma personnalité, la haine que je renferme depuis tout ce temps... J'avais peur, peur que tu ne veuilles plus du tout de moi...

Le contact si chaud et réconfortant de son petit chéri contre elle était le meilleur remède pour le coeur qu'elle aurait pu espérer, et au fond Lily en avait besoin depuis ces quelques jours sans lui à ses côtés. Ces quelques mots qu'elle avait laissé s'échapper de son coeur, ne tardèrent pas à lui tirer des larmes de tristesse. Elle était totalement effrayée, peinée en pensant simplement devoir se passer de Ritsu. Ce dernier en l'écoutant s'expliquer, se souvenait progressivement de tous ces évènements avant la poursuite avec Sasha et semblait mieux comprendre les raisons de sa crainte. Mais comme pour la rassurer, afin de lui faire comprendre que rien n'était changé dans son coeur, le jeune Utau se redressa légèrement afin de venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un nouveau baiser, tout en fermant les yeux. La jeune blonde, surprise de son initiative, ne put que savourer simplement cet instant en sentant cette douleur dans son coeur disparaître totalement.

\- Est-ce que ce baiser est suffisant pour te rassurer et te prouver que rien n'est changé pour moi ? J'éprouve toujours autant d'amour pour toi, et je sais qu'au fond je sais que tu en veux à Sasha parce que tu sais qu'il m'a fais beaucoup de mal. Je t'aime Lily, et aucun de tes actes ne changera cela. Affirma Ritsu avec une voix vraiment douce.

Pour toute réponse à cette affirmation de la part de Ritsu, Lily se contenta de simplement le retourner avec de le mettre sur le dos et de venir se placer juste au dessus avec un sourire plein d'assurance et cachant une pensée profonde. Le jeune Utau ne s'attendait pas du tout à un geste aussi rapide et soudain de la part de cette femme, ayant pourtant tous les droits sur sa personne et sur son coeur. Celle-ci d'ailleurs vint rendre son baiser à Ritsu en s'abaissant à son niveau. Les lèvres de Lily étaient tellement douces, que le roux ne put que se laisser aller en profiter pleinement tout en lui offrant une réponse amoureuse.

\- Maintenant que nous ne sommes que tous les deux dans ta chambre, sans personne pour venir nous gêner, que dirais-tu de continuer ce que nous avions entrepris il y a quelques jours...? Suggéra Lily avec un air coquin.

Échangeant presque de rôle soudainement, Ritsu affichait maintenant une mine gênée et troublée suite à l'idée que venait d'énoncer sa compagne. Lui qui était encore si jeune en ce monde, n'avait jamais vraiment expérimenté ce genre de choses, bien que l'idée était assez plaisante. Rougissant de toute part et se sentant chaud au simple fait d'imaginer Lily dénudée devant lui, celle-ci ne manqua pas de remarquer son envie en sentant une petite bosse se former sous son pantalon. Malgré son apparence purement féminine, la jeune blonde se rendait de plus en plus compte que son compagnon était vraiment un homme, et bien équipé à première vue. Cette simple pensée lui arracha d'ailleurs un sourire, avant qu'elle ne vienne lui arracher un nouveau baiser des lèvres.  
Pendant que ses lèvres se baladaient et dansaient allègrement sur celles de Ritsu, la belle blonde étant devenue une vraie tigresse sans la moindre retenue, laissait ses mains s'occuper de la suite en retirant les quelques boutons du pyjama de son amant pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout du lit pour s'en débarrasser. Au premier coup d'oeil, Lily remarquait que cette fois, les seins de Ritsu étaient absent contrairement à la dernière fois. Intriguée de cela, elle ne s'y intéressa pas vraiment plus et se contenta de simplement sculpter le corps de ses mains, le corps si parfait de son amour. Un sourire tendre et en même temps assez coquin, se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Ce contact si chaud ne manqua pas de faire frissonner Ritsu, qui exprimait tout ce désir contenu depuis tant de temps à l'égard de Lily.

\- Je vois que tu aimes ces quelques caresses, mais tu n'as encore rien vu mon chéri... Tu es à moi désormais et je compte bien en profiter un maximum, d'accord ?

Souhaitant s'amuser pour le moment, Lily était heureuse de retrouver cette complicité avec son compagnon et de passer à l'acte aussi vite après son réveil. Au fond, elle ne désirait que sentir le contact chaud et agréable de son corps contre le tien et dévorer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres depuis leur premier baiser. La demoiselle abaissa alors son visage pour effleurer tout doucement le corps de Ritsu de ses lèvres ainsi que de sa langue, lui provoquant un frémissement incontrôlé. Son corps aussi commença à se cambrer sous cette sensation si puissante, ce qui amusait énormément la jeune blonde, qui même en rajouta en venant mordre son téton avec douceur pour lui permettre en quelque sorte, de découvrir les différentes sensations de son corps. Elle le trouvait si adorable, si mignon et souhaitait plus que tout continuer à la torturer.  
Les lèvres de Lily se baladant encore sur la surface du corps de son amant, c'était comme un fantasme inavoué se réalisant finalement pour elle. Depuis tout ce temps, un désir ardent brûlait en elle à l'égard de Ritsu. Elle n'était clairement pas déçue de cette découverte qu'elle était en train de faire, de cette petite balade qu'elle s'offrait en déposant petit à petit, ces quelques baisers sur le torse si mignon et en même temps assez masculin, de son amant. Mais Ritsu sentait bien que son amour descendait progressivement ses lèvres et, malgré sa perte de lucidité à cause de tout ce plaisir et de ces sensations inondant son être ainsi que sa raison, il était tout de même capable de se demander ce que Lily avait l'intention de faire.

Totalement dominé par son amour ainsi que son désir inavoué pour elle, Ritsu était incapable dans l'instant de se débattre ou même d'opposer une quelconque résistance face à cette femme qui venait de s'emparer de sa raison. Il la regardait avec curiosité, impatient et en même temps craintif de voir la suite de ces instants, réchauffant étrangement la pièce. Totalement en clin à s'abandonner aux bras de Lily ainsi qu'à son envie devenant de plus en plus brûlante, le jeune aux cheveux roux ferma cependant les yeux en voyant qu'elle venait d'atteindre cette zone si particulière entre ses jambes. Juste avant de se plonger volontairement dans les ténèbres visuelles, Ritsu avait pu entre-apercevoir le sourire de son amour, s'accentuer de manière assez significative, comme pour lui faire comprendre la nature de ses intentions.  
Réceptif au moindre contact désormais, Ritsu appréhendait plus que jamais ce qui était sur le point de lui arriver. Une petite voix dans son coeur hurlait pourtant son envie que Lily aille plus loin, beaucoup plus vite et que la torture s'arrête enfin. Elle était en soi vraiment douée pour le faire languir, et en un sens, ce n'était pas vraiment pour déplaire au jeune Utau. Il sentit son pantalon ainsi que son sous-vêtement être retirés tous les deux sans la moindre gêne, et ce petit rire plein d'envie s'échapper des lèvres de Lily, afin qu'elle ne les utilise pour s'en prendre à cette zone si sensible chez tout homme. Dès le premier contact, Ritsu se cambra et laissa s'échapper un râle de plaisir, le tout premier véritable depuis qu'il était sorti de son caisson de conception. Il avait espéré secrètement que cette feme soit la toute première à l'éveiller aux joies de l'acte charnel, et son voeu avait été comme exaucé. Serrant les draps sous son poing, son amante était en train de le rendre vraiment fou, de lui faire perdre tout contrôle sur sa raison à force de s'amuser avec son intimité.

\- Lily... C'est trop...

Laissant finalement un nouvel aspect de sa personnalité s'éveiller au monde, Ritsu se redressa en arrêtant donc Lily dans son élan et la retourna à son tour en la regardant dans les yeux avec cette envie brûlante qui le tiraillait toujours autant. Son amour se contentait de lui adresser un beau sourire, sachant qu'au fond, même si son geste assez surprenant, elle pouvait lui accorder toute sa confiance. Pour lui faire comprendre, elle vint simplement caresser sa joue de sa main. Geste auquel le jeune Utau répondit en venant l'embrasser tendrement. En un sens, c'était aussi une façon pour lui de se donner du courage pour la suite.  
Sans qu'elle ne puisse vraiment s'y attendre, Ritsu était directement venu faire sa petite visite de l'intimité de Lily, sans encore passer par dessous ses vêtements. Ce contact toutefois ne manqua pas de la faire sursauter d'excitation, se laissant totalement être sous l'emprise de son amant. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, avec toute la douceur de son amour, détacha à son tour les boutons de son haut pour le laisser retomber lâchement sur le drap. Admirant l'espace de quelques instants la superbe poitrine de cette Vocaloid, qu'il avait toujours secrètement désiré. Elle était aussi belle nue que vêtue. C'est alors que Ritsu succomba à sa première envie bestiale, et vint s'emparer du cou de Lily avec ses lèvres. Cette embrassade assez mystérieuse et discrète, était particulièrement riche de sensations pour la jeune femme. Celle-ci relâcha alors un soupir de plaisir et d'envie violente.

Petit Ritsu était en train de devenir grand, un homme expérimentant les joies de l'amour avec sa promise. Il ne s'arrêta cependant pas à si peu et se délecta de la poitrine de celle-ci, dégustant ses seins comme une petite sucrerie appétissante. Lily semblait vraiment apprécier le petit jeu de son amant et l'incitait même de par ses soupirs, à continuer et être encore plus entreprenant avec son corps. Comprenant sans grand mal ce petit code secret entre eux, Ritsu débarrassa la jeune blonde de son pantalon ainsi que de sa culotte pour abaisser son visage à cette zone. Un regard échangé entre les deux amants, comme pour se transmettre un message de courage et de permission à le faire, et le jeune roux était parti dans son entreprise de plaisir. Bien que c'était la première fois pour le jeune homme, cela ne retirait rien au bien-être de Lily. Celle-ci serrait également les draps sous ses mains, ne pouvant contenir ces multiples sensations, se mêlant à un désir de plus, beaucoup plus.

\- Ritsu... S'il te plait... Viens...

Encore assez perdu malgré son avance en aucun cas discutable sur les mystères de la chose, Ritsu se redressa cependant à l'appel de son amour et la regarda dans les yeux avec une certaine curiosité. Celle-ci en voyant et comprenant les raisons de son incompréhension, s'occupa de prendre les choses en mains et guida son équipement jusque dans son intimité pour que la danse charnelle commence enfin entre eux. Au premier mouvement, le jeune roux ne put nier le flot de sensations qu'il venait et était en train de ressentir, plus puissantes que tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté jusqu'à maintenant. Et c'était la même chose pour Lily, qui s'abandonnait totalement à ce plaisir, et au bonheur d'être ainsi, seule avec cet homme pour qui son coeur battait si fort. Cette danse continua encore pendant quelques minutes, chaque seconde paraissaient être des heures pour le couple, une éternité rien que dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Avant que finalement, Ritsu ne craque et mette fin à cet échange si torride. Ils s'allongèrent ensuite dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes sans rien se dire, profitant simplement de l'instant présent.

\- Tu es vraiment belle, Lily... Alors c'est ça, l'amour ? Demanda Ritsu avec un beau sourire.

\- Il semblerait bien, oui...

Suggéra timidement Lily avant de venir blottir son visage contre le corps de son amant, comme pour cacher sa gêne d'être ainsi. Quelques instants plus tard cependant, quelqu'un se présenta de l'autre côté de la porte de cette chambre. Celle-ci n'était d'ailleurs pas fermée à clé depuis le tout début, Lily ayant complètement oublié ce détails. Le coup que donna la personne sur la porte de l'autre côté, les alarma d'ailleurs encore plus, sachant qu'à tout moment, elle pourrait rentrer sans être retenue. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui se passa, et que la porte ouverte révéla la personne de Teto. Voyant son petit protégé totalement dénudé et dans son lit avec cette Vocaloid, resta simplement en état de choc.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : Le cristal de glace prend forme**

Cette scène complètement sur-réaliste était belle et bien en train d'avoir lieu, entre ces trois personnes. Alors que Ritsu ainsi que sa compagne étaient totalement nus sous la couette, Teto regardait la scène depuis cette porte qu'elle venait de franchir avec un air choquée et même quelque peu effrayée. Mais au fond, le jeune roux se sentait bien plus craintif qu'elle en cet instant et même que Lily. La jeune blonde savait bien au fond qu'elle pourrait toujours se défendre en cas d'agression. Mais Ritsu, était totalement livré à lui-même en cet instant.  
Finalement, alors que son programme était en train de lui dicter et même de lui ordonner de trucider cette blonde aux côtés de son petit protégé, Teto luttait de tout son être pour ne pas écouter cette voix dans sa tête. Elle voulait paraître forte un maximum, faire honneur à son petit Ritsu et lui montrer que sa demande avait été respecté. Et puis, le petit Utau aux cheveux rouges était totalement libre de faire sa vie et la personne de son choix. Après avoir réussi à se calmer, tremblant cependant encore un peu à cause de son émotion violente, l'Utau aux couettes regarda le couple avec un semblant de sourire, mais surtout Ritsu.

\- Ritsu, je suis.. Contente de voir que tu es finalement réveillé.. Tout le monde se faisait un sang d'encre à ton sujet et se demandait si tu allais revenir à toi. Je suis soulagée... De voir que tu vas bien...

Cependant, et ce contre toute attente, la peur dans le coeur de Ritsu s'effaça progressivement et même avec une vitesse folle et très intense. La simple silhouette de Teto juste devant lui était responsable de ce changement étrange, il en était sûr et certains, mais ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison. Son regard changea tout doucement pour aller vers quelque chose de plus sombre, de plus haineux. Les pupilles dans ses yeux disparurent également pour ne laisser qu'un profond vide, comme le néant de la colère originelle. Ritsu était noyé sous cette émotion que jamais avant, il n'avait ressenti et sans même qu'il ne puisse appeler à l'aide, sentant que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas bien dans son programme interne, son existence elle-même également, lui donna l'impression de disparaître. Teto remarqua ce changement brutal et même étrange, ainsi que Lily qui ne cessèrent de le regarder, ne comprenant pas sa nouvelle expression ainsi que son absence de pupilles.

\- Ri... Tsu...? Que t'arrive t-il ?

\- Elle a raison mon chéri, tu n'es pas normal... C'est quoi ce regard...?!

Ritsu n'était vraiment plus de la partie désormais, et cette nouvelle existence s'étant emparée du corps du jeune roux, tourna alors son visage vers la blondinette pour simplement lui lancer un regard violent. A cette expression, Lily sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps, venant d'assimiler l'information comme quoi cet être juste devant elle, n'était en aucun cas son amour. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de prévenir Teto du danger, car cet être utilisa ses nouvelles capacités pour repousser Lily et la faire s'écraser contre le mur pour y rester clouée sans qu'elle ne puisse bouger. En voyant ceci, la demoiselle aux couettes commença à prendre réellement peur, exécutant même un pas en arrière pour essayer de s'enfuir. Seulement, cet être referma la porte derrière elle, afin qu'elle demeure encore avec eux.

\- Pourquoi t'en aller aussi vite, ma chère Teto...? Cela fait pourtant tellement longtemps que nous n'avons eu la chance de nous revoir. Déclara l'être avant de tourner son visage vers elle et de sourire d'un air sadique. Te souviens-tu de moi après tout ce temps...? Ose seulement me dire que tu m'as oublié.

Condamnée à devoir rester dans cette pièce avec ce danger ambulant qui venait de faire son apparition au travers du corps de Ritsu, Teto récupéra un regard plus que sérieux. En tous cas, elle essayait de contenir sa peur évidente et semblait bien connaître cet individu qui venait de se présenter. Son poing était serré, mais son corps continuait pourtant de trembler sans qu'elle ne puisse contrôler sa peur.

\- Je sais qui tu es et pourquoi tu es revenu ici et maintenant... Je t'attendais impatiemment justement, Takao... C'est bien toi, n'est-ce pas ?!

Adressant une étrange réponse gestuelle, ou plutôt spirituelle à la demoiselle, cet homme se présentant visiblement comme s'appelant Takao, usa de ses pouvoirs pour repousser Teto également contre la porte. Celle-ci était assez surprise de la voir dont pouvait faire preuve cet être, semblant toutefois se souvenir qu'il était tout aussi puissant par le passé. Ce dernier d'ailleurs retira la couverture recouvrant son nouveau corps, ce qui incita Teto à détourner le regard pour ne pas voir son petit protégé totalement nu. Devant ce geste, Takao semblait vraiment amusé, gardant toujours ce même petit sourire en coin et se levant pour commencer à s'approcher d'elle tout doucement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu détournes le regard maintenant...? Je sais qu'au fond tu as toujours fantasmé sur moi, que tu m'as toujours désiré, cesses donc de cacher la vérité.

\- Ce corps dans lequel tu es n'est pas le tien, et puis je ne pourrais jamais me jeter dans tes bras après tout ce que tu as fais ! Après tout ce mal que tu as fais autour de toi, avant qu'on ne parvienne à t'avoir avec Sasha ! Exprima Teto avec beaucoup de colère dans sa voix.

Tendant toujours son oreille pour écouter la conversation entre eux, Lily se montra extrêmement surprise d'entendre que Teto connait Sasha depuis aussi longtemps et qu'elle l'avait caché à tout le monde aussi longtemps. Elle tentait de se débattre pour venir en aide à la jeune fille aux couettes, mais Takao remarqua sa petite manœuvre et eut simplement besoin de tendre la main vers elle pour renforcer son pouvoir et l'empêcher totalement de bouger. Il recentra ensuite toute son attention sur Teto, ne se souciant absolument pas de cette blonde contre le mur, mais seulement de sa vieille amie.

\- Je me souviens de ce fameux jour oui, où vous avez réussi à m'emprisonner tous les deux. Vous avez failli échouer et me laisser en liberté toutefois... Et j'aurais plongé votre monde dans le chaos, après cette trahison de votre part !

\- Tu n'es pas la victime mais bien le coupable dans toute cette histoire.. Est-ce que tu te souviens de mon concepteur, cet homme que je considérais comme mon père ? Est-ce que tu te souviens que c'est toi qui l'a éliminé dans un accès de rage...?! Est-ce que tu t'en souviens seulement, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, Takao?!

Finalement, cédant à l'appel de son envie ainsi que de sa haine, Takao utilisa le corps de Ritsu pour griffer le haut de Teto et ainsi commencer à déchirer son vêtement de haut en bas. En voyant ceci, Lily commençait à entrer dans une rage noire, mais était toujours incapable de se débattre pour empêcher Ritsu de faire une chose pareille. Elle enrageait de se dire qu'un homme, qu'une entité, utilisait le corps de son amour pour faire de pareilles choses à Teto. Celle-ci cependant avait l'air de garder un certains calme devant ce geste, mais son corps tremblait toujours autant sous l'effet de la crainte qu'elle ressentait de juste se trouver en présence de cet être.

\- Cet homme pathétique qui a seulement tenté de s'en prendre à moi...? Si ma mémoire est bonne, c'était le grand-frère de ton cher Sasha, non ? Il n'a reçu qu'un juste châtiment de la part d'un être tentant de se défendre pour survivre. Et puis, il n'était clairement pas au niveau pour me tenir tête, comme vous tous ici.. Et comme ce nouveau jumeau qu'a trouvé bon de concevoir mon cher créateur. Tu le remercieras de ma part, de m'avoir offert une magnifique porte de sortie !

\- Parce que tu crois sincèrement que Ritsu va rester ainsi encore longtemps...? Demanda Teto avec un sourire plein de confiance. Ce petit est bien plus coriace que tu ne peux le croire, et ce n'est pas une erreur de la nature comme toi qui sera en mesure de le faire plier.

Choqué et en même temps légèrement effrayé d'entendre de tels mots s'échapper des lèvres de Teto, Takao ne tarda pas à ressentir une gêne vis-à-vis de son contrôle du corps et de l'esprit de son hôte. Il semblait vraiment apte à se battre à l'intérieur et lui faisait comprendre sans aucune gêne, qu'il désirait plus que tout reprendre son corps, afin de retourner aux côtés de sa famille ainsi que de son amour. Mais aussi et surtout, empêcher cet être qui se présentait comme étant son frère, de faire du mal à ceux qui comptaient à ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce.. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive..?! Je commence... A perdre le contrôle... Ce n'est pas... Possible !

\- Ritsu, je sais que tu m'entends quelque part dans ce corps, je sais que tu es encore là et que tu te bats pour résister de ton mieux à l'influence de Takao. Tu dois continuer à lui tenir tête, tu dois absolument le chasser et reprendre le contrôle total sur ton corps ! Je sais que tu peux le faire, fais-le pour nous sauver toutes les deux !

Poussant finalement un hurlement de douleur à la suite de cette bataille spirituelle entre Ritsu et Takao, le corps entra dans une phase de repos et se recrocvia simplement sur lui-même. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe, tout était étrange et même empreint d'une certaine tension. Cependant, la force qu'excercait Takao sur Lily ainsi que Teto s'estompa et leur permi de comprendre que Ritsu était finalement de retour. La jeune blonde se dépêcha de revenir vers lui, de prendre une petite couverture afin de le couvrir après toutes ces émotions et tenta de lui adresser la parole. Seulement, Ritsu restait muet et ne bougeait pas d'un seul pouce, ce qui inquiétait assez le duo.

\- Ritsu, est-ce que tout va bien mon chéri? Je t'en supplie, réponds-nous, dis-nous que tout va bien et que tu es revenu parmi nous. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, pas après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble.

Posant finalement sa main sur le sol, Ritsu releva tout doucement son visage pour venir embrasser son amour afin de la rassurer et lui adresser ensuite un beau sourire. Il semblait tout de même assez affaibli après ce duel qu'il venait de livrer contre son jumeau, et lança ensuite un regard assez accusateur à Teto. Celle-ci n'eut pas vraiment besoin de plus pour comprendre les raisons de ce regard. Elle contourna donc le petit couple pour aller simplement s'installer sur le lit et regarder le sol avec un air quelque peu coupable. Elle était consciente au fond que Ritsu avait tout entendu de la discussion qui avait eu lieu pendant son absence. Lily et Ritsu se retournèrent quant à eux afin de regarder la jeune fille et la suivre dans sa prochaine explication.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi, tu souhaites savoir ce qui s'est passé bien avant ton arrivé et les liens que j'ai entretenus avec Sasha et ton frère.

\- Oui, je veux vraiment que tu m'expliques et que tu me racontes toute l'histoire. Je ne comprends même pas comment tu as pu me cacher tout ceci pendant si longtemps.

\- Si je ne t'en ai jamais parlé avant aujourd'hui, c'est sous la demande de Sasha. C'est lui-même qui m'a demandé de te tester pour voir et juger si tu es capable de venir à bout de Takao, comme prévu à la base.

\- Comme prévu à la base, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! Demanda Ritsu, assez perplexe et effrayé de la prochaine réponse de sa grande-soeur.

\- Ritsu, si tu ressembles autant à Takao, c'est parce que tu as été crée dans le seul et unique but de le tuer.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : Première fissure dans le cristal**

Maintenant que le rideau de la vérité était totalement levé, un silence bien gênant et s'étalant sur quelques secondes, s'installa dans toute la pièce tellement le choc pour tout le monde était important. Au fond, même si Lily était surprise d'une telle révélation de la part de Teto, elle s'inquiétait bien plus de la réaction de Ritsu. C'était après tout le premier concerné par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas, le regard vide pendant ces quelques instants, avant qu'une première larme ne s'écoule de son visage et qu'un sourire nerveux ne s'y installe. En voyant cela, la jeune fille aux couettes manifestait une expression de connaissance totale, s'étant très certainement attendue à une telle réaction de sa part. C'est pour cette raison que son seul reflêxe fut de serrer les poings, montrant une profonde culpabilité de lui faire autant de mal par ses dires. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se recula alors sans pouvoir faire autrement, sentant son coeur être submergé par un torrent de folie, de tristesse et de désespoir.

\- Je... Je suis né pour tuer mon propre frère...?! Je n'ai... Je n'ai... Eté crée dans aucun autre but que celui-ci...?... Je suis une machine à tuer, c'est... C'est ce que tu es en train de me dire... Te... Teto...?!

Une vraie torture, tout autant pour Ritsu qui n'avait d'autre choix que d'affronter cette réalité si infernale, mais aussi pour Teto qui devait porter cette dure responsabilité sur les épaules, celle d'annoncer la vérité à son petit protégé. Le voir plongé dans un tel était si dur pour elle. Mais au fond, elle mieux que quiconque, savait que cela allait se produire depuis son arrivé ici. Pourtant, malgré cette pré-connaissance de sa part, cette douleur dans son coeur était toute aussi infâme à supporter. Lily, contrairement à Teto qui restait totalement immobile à sa place, alla vers Ritsu pour essayer de lui venir en aide. Posant ses mains sur ses épaules, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était toujours à ses côtés, ce dernier n'avait aucune réaction. Cette situation inquiétait énormément la jeune femme.

\- Ritsu, mon chéri écoutes-moi ! Je sais que c'est dur à entendre, que c'est vraiment insupportable... Mais peu importe les raisons de ta conception, l'important c'est qu'on soit heureux tous les deux ! Je t'en prie, reprends-toi. Supplia presque la jeune femme, avant de se retourner vers Teto, énervée. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui venir en aide? Je pensais que tu étais sa grande-soeur ici !

\- Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire, et toi non plus d'ailleurs... Ce qui se passe est affreux pour nous tous, mais c'est parfaitement normal et important pour la suite. Cette vérité a permi la libération de notre arme secrète, qui va permettre de vaincre Takao une bonne fois pour toute.

C'est alors que Ritsu commença à sentir une vive douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Une souffrance si puissante, qu'elle ne tarda pas à l'emmener aux frontières de la mort. Se laissant alors tomber au sol, son corps se cambra sous l'effet de cette immonde sensation, alarmant encore plus sa compagne, tandis que Teto se contentait de regarder et tentait de faire de son mieux pour ne pas intervenir pendant le processus. En voyant son Ritsu dans un tel état, une larme de souffrance coula de son oeil, montrant sa peine face à ce spectacle infernale. Une lumière illumina alors la poitrine de Ritsu, précisément à l'endroit de sa douleur. Lily en voyant cela, ne put que reculer de quelques pas, à la fois intriguée et choquée. Avant de voir qu'une lance était en train de sortir du corps de son amour, s'élevant vers le plafond, comme repoussée par une sainte puissance en lui. Teto devant ce spectacle, commença tout doucement à s'approcher de l'arme.

\- Qu'est...-ce que ça veut dire exactement ?! Demanda Lily, toujours aussi choquée.

\- C'est avec cette arme en main que Ritsu vaincra Takao. Sasha a installé en toi ce déclenchement de vérité, libérant cette lance seulement au moment où ces mots seraient prononcés.. Excuse-moi pour tout, Ritsu, mais tout ceci était réellement nécessaire pour la suite.

Alors que Ritsu ne montrait plus le moindre signe de vie depuis quelques secondes, ce dernier se décida finalement à se manifester par un geste assez inattendu. Il posa rapidement sa main autour de sa lance pour s'en saisir, surprenant le duo à ses côtés qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. S'en saisissant vraiment fermement, Ritsu semblait décidé et en même temps déchiré, mais toujours allongé de la même façon sans vouloir se relever pour le moment.

\- Maintenant que j'ai en ma possession l'arme qui me permettra de tuer... Mon frère... Explique-moi ce qui va se passer ensuite, Teto. Je veux savoir avant d'aller plus loin !

\- Il y a dans ce cas, une chose que tu dois savoir, Ritsu. Cette maison a été construite il y a maintenant cinq ans, date à laquelle, avec Sasha, nous avons enfermé Takao. Cette maison est à elle seule, un véritable sceau d'une puissance infernale et immense. Mais le pouvoir de ton frère continue de grandir de seconde en seconde, et le sceau est voué à se briser un jour ou l'autre. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons eu l'idée de créer notre sauveur, en ta personne. Cinq ans, en cinq ans j'aurais l'occasion de rassembler des personnes pour m'aider dans mon entreprise, et le devoir de surveiller le sceau durant tout ce temps. Voila toute la vérité sur la Maison des Utau, qui n'est en réalité qu'un sceau gigantesque pour garder le fléau du monde enfermé, jusqu'à ton arrivé.

\- Nous ne sommes donc vraiment que des pions pour toi, qui sommes venus t'aider les uns après les autres en pensant que tu avais une certaine estime pour nous, un amour pour nous. Mais au fond, tu ne vois que des instruments en nous, rien de plus. Et tu oses ensuite te prendre pour ma grande-soeur ?! Affirma le jeune homme avec une énorme haine, encore jamais exprimée.

Ce regard plein d'une émotion vraiment négative se levait, en direction de cette jeune femme qui avait été autrefois sa grande-soeur, mais qui aujourd'hui n'était qu'une traitresse à ses yeux. Teto en voyant cette expression dans ses yeux, se sentait assez effrayée, ne pouvait clairement pas cacher sa peur. Mais ce n'était pas tout, car Ritsu se laissait tellement envahir par la haine qu'une aura noire commença à naître tout autour de son être, effrayant même Lily qui reculait pour s'éloigner de lui. Plus les secondes passaient, et moins la blonde comprenait ce qui se passait exactement, pourquoi tout ici devenait si étrange et incompréhensible. Le jeune homme s'éleva alors au dessus du sol, laissant cette aura prendre le dessus sur sa conscience, avec cette arme entre ses mains.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais envie d'aller tuer mon propre freère, alors que ce sont des gens tels que Sasha et toi qui au fond, désirent sa mort plus que tout... Des gens qui n'hésitent pas à mentir, à trahir et à abandonner pour servir leur seuls intérêts, sans se soucier du sentiment des autres ! C'est Takao qui a raison, vous n'êtes pas dignes de confiance !

Sans éprouver la moindre hésitation dans son geste, et gardant toujours un regard confiant et sans la moindre crainte, Teto s'avança directement en direction de Ritsu. Son regard était vraiment profond, et plongé dans ses yeux pour lui faire comprendre la force de ses sentiments. Elle s'arrêta alors devant lui, s'empara du bout de son arme et le positionna alors juste sous sa gorge, intriguant ainsi le jeune Utau qui ne comprenait pas ce geste plus qu'étrange de sa part.

\- Si tu es sûr que ton choix est le bon, si tu es sûr que Takao est le voie de la raison et de la délivrance, alors vas-y ! Débarrasse-toi de la nuisance que je suis pour vous, et n'hésite surtout pas à éliminer le reste de cette maison aussi, ainsi que l'amour de ta vie qui se trouve dans cette pièce. Mais avant que tu le fasses, Ritsu, je veux vraiment que tu saches que pas une seule fois je ne t'ai menti. Tu as vraiment compté pour toi, comme un petit-frère et devoir te cacher la vérité aussi longtemps m'a vraiment déchiré... Tu es vraiment important à mes yeux, et si tu devais basculer du côté obscur, alors... Cela voudrait dire que l'amour que je ressens pour toi n'est pas assez fort pour atteindre ton coeur.

Troublé par ces mots venant de cette femme, vraiment importante à ses yeux, Ritsu revoyait tout son parcours ici depuis son arrivé. Il revoyait et ressentait de nouveau cette crainte qu'il avait ressenti à l'approche de Tei, avant de voir qu'au fond elle n'était pas si dangereuse que ça. Ainsi que sa première rencontre avec Teto, assez fracassante au fond. Ce duel ensuite entre Lily ainsi que sa grande-soeur, avant qu'elle ne lui promette de faire des efforts. Et aujourd'hui, elle était juste devant elle, dans la même pièce que Lily et aucune violence ne se manifestait d'elle. Ritsu devait bien reconnaître que Teto comptait énormément à ses yeux, pas seulement en tant que grande-soeur, mais aussi en tant qu'amie, amie vraiment sincère et importante. Serrant toujours cette arme entre ses mains, ce côté sombre, ces ténèbres autour de lui continuaient de le faire souffrir, avant qu'il ne lâche finalement son arme à la suite d'une violente douleur à la tête. Il s'empoigna alors la crane rapidement.

\- Ma tête, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal...! Pourquoi ?!

Le monde s'effaçait tout doucement autour de son être, le plongeant progressivement dans une illusion, ou plutôt une vision d'un avenir qui pourrait l'attendre si son choix se tournait vers les ténèbres. Voyant alors toujours le même paysage, cette maison dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous, mais ravagée par les flammes. Au milieu de cette destruction se trouvaient Ritsu, ainsi que son frère, mains dans la main et tous les deux armés. A leur pieds, tous les Utau de cette maison, mais aussi et surtout Lily qui demeurait sans vie. Des larmes avaient visiblement coulé sur ses joues avant qu'on ne vienne la tuer. Le duo de jumeaux se mirent alors en chemin vers une prochaine destination, laissant ces morts derrière eux sans éprouver le moindre remord.  
A son réveil à la suite de cette vision plus qu'éprouvante, Ritsu regardait tout autour de lui avec un air intrigué et surprit de toujours se trouver ici, dans cette chambre avec sa soeur et son amour. Il baissa alors le regard, le visage et revoyait encore ces images plus qu'horrible, cette arme dans sa main, tâchée de sang, du sang de ses amis. Aucun n'avait survécu au massacre, à cause de son choix, de son seul et unique choix. Des larmes alors commencèrent à s'écouler de ses yeux, sachant au fond qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'arrêter son frère pour empêcher cet avenir de se réaliser. Il était vraiment triste non seulement de retirer une vie, mais en plus, celle de son frère qu'il venait de rencontrer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passera si jamais... Je refuse de tuer Takao...? Dis-le moi, Teto, je t'en supplie...

\- Le pouvoir de Takao se déchainera sur le monde entier.. Nous serons tous ses premières victimes, car il aura très certainement l'envie de se venger après avoir été enfermé aussi longtemps. Par la suite, il se mettra en route pour la prochaine ville et commencera à la ravager, plongeant le monde entier dans un chaos sans nom. Ca ne sera pas long avant que l'humanité ne s'éteigne, de sa seule et unique main...

Après ce qu'il venait de voir, Ritsu était persuadé que les dires de Teto n'étaient pas un sombre mensonge, mais l'annonce prophétique de sa vision. Ce monde chaotique, tous ces morts autour de son frère et surtout, ses amis ainsi que son amour, emporté par le fléau de son pouvoir ainsi que de son envie de vengeance. La simple image de tout ceci était insupportable pour le jeune homme. C'est pour cette seule et unique raison, qu'il empoigna son arme en main et regarda la jeune fille aux couettes dans les yeux, avec un regard maintenant déterminé. L'on pouvait toutefois voir dans ses yeux, un soupçon de peine à l'idée de tuer cet être, partageant un morceau de son existence. Tout ce que venait d'apprendre Ritsu en si peu de temps était vraiment dur pour lui, mais perdre toute sa famille, ainsi que la fille pour qui son coeur battait aussi fort l'était bien plus. Cette résolution pour empêcher cet avenir d'arriver était complète.

\- Dans ce cas, je te demande de libérer Takao sur le champ. Il est temps qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute avec ce fléau qu'il représente. Je ne laisserais pas le chaos se répandre, et je le vaincrais !


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : Quand la glace rencontre le brasier**

Une certaine amertume mêlée à une intense crainte vis-à-vis de la suite des événements, Teto était pourtant consciente des risques à prendre. Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, d'être inquiète pour son petit groupe. Elle mieux que quiconque ici, avait été témoin du pouvoir dévastateur de Takao, et de son tout premier meurtre avant d'être finalement enfermé ici. Mais, après avoir rassemblé tout son courage, le jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés s'était rendue juste devant la maison des Utau, accompagnée bien sûr de tout son groupe ainsi que de Lily. Il était nécessaire que tout le monde se rassemble, et surtout quitte les lieux.  
Teto, Ritsu ainsi que Lily étaient tous trois en première ligne, eux connaissaient mieux que les autres, les enjeux de ce prochain combat. Les autres allaient simplement servir de supplément de puissance en cas de coup dur. La jeune femme s'en voulait de penser ainsi, mais son plan initial en construisant cette maison n'était autre que celui-ci. Son arme à la main, le jeune Utau était légèrement tremblant à l'idée de devoir affronter son propre frère. Lui aussi avait été témoin lors du rêve de son grand potentiel. Même avec cette arme, il n'était pas certains de pouvoir lui tenir tête, mais il était prêt à tout pour sauver ses amis, sa famille. Il lança alors un regard sérieux à sa grande-soeur, qui elle-même était tout aussi sérieuse vu la situation.

\- Est-ce que tout est prêt, grande-soeur ?

\- Il ne manque personne oui, tout le monde est là ! Cela aurait été trop dangereux de commencer ce combat à l'intérieur de la maison... Takao possède de nombreux pouvoirs, dont la pyrokinésie. Tu ne dois en aucun cas le sous-estimer, Ritsu.

Écoutant les mots de Teto avec beaucoup d'attention, Lily était encore plus inquiète pour son chéri. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle vint directement lui prendre la main, comme pour lui transmettre tout son courage. En sentant ce contact si chaud et réconfortant, le jeune Utau se tourna vers elle pour lui adresser un sourire. Avant de reprendre une mine sérieuse, sachant que les choses sérieuses allaient bientôt commencer. Récupérant l'usage de sa main, il l'utilisa pour empoigner son arme avec ses deux membres. Bien qu'il ne s'était encore jamais vraiment battu, Ritsu sentait que cette lance avait un petit quelque chose de particulier, qui le porterait vers une possible victoire.

\- Je sème la discorde dans l'ordre établi et répand le chaos sur ce monde... Entends ma voix, ô sceau autre fois défini par deux magies puissantes. Aujourd'hui, mon accord en terme n'est plus... Libère de tes entraves, la bête que tu retiens. Qu'il en soit ainsi fait, selon ma volonté ! Déclara Teto dans une sorte d'incantation.

Alors que cette incantation venait de se terminer, une lumière rouge éclatante se libéra du centre de la maison pour créer un énorme tremblement de terre. La puissance de ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire tomber tout le monde, sauf Meiji qui venait de déployer ses ailes, ainsi que Ruko, que son disciple avait rattrapé juste à temps. Ritsu quant à lui, tentait de faire de son mieux pour tenir debout malgré toutes ces secousses.

\- Après tout ce temps, on se décide enfin à me laisser sortir de ma cage...? Ça tombe bien, je meurs de faim. Affirma une voix familière dans cette lumière.

Intrigué d'entendre cette voix dans cette maison pourtant vide, le groupe ne tarda pas à comprendre que son propriétaire n'était autre que Takao, qui restait encore caché à l'intérieur. Cependant, une vague de flammes puissance s'échappa très rapidement de l'intérieur de l'habitation pour aller droit sur Ritsu. Toutefois, Meiji s'interposa à la dernière seconde pour créer un bouclier et ainsi, arrêter la vague. Mais pas sans grand mal, sentant derrière cette attaque, une puissance tout simplement énorme. La sorcière s'agenouilla directement après, à bout de souffle d'avoir supporté une telle pression de flammes. Teto et Ruko vinrent directement vers elle pour l'aider, inquiètes pour elle, alors que Ritsu tentait de ne pas se laisser distraire par tout ceci, bien que cela lui montrait déjà un bel aperçu du potentiel de son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis de cela, petit-frère...? J'ai à peine bougé le p'tit doigt et cette puissante sorcière est maintenant dans l'incapacité de se relever toute seule. Es-tu vraiment sûr et certains que tu veux m'affronter, alors que tu sais maintenant que tu n'as pas la moindre chance...?

Cet homme si mystérieux et dangereux, se présenta alors sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée. Sa tenue était vraiment différente de celle de Ritsu. Il était vêtu d'un grand blazer noir avec une chemise blanche en dessous, assez abimé par le temps et surement les affrontements d'avant son enfermement. Mais une chose était intacte, c'était son sourire en proie d'une envie de tuer sans égale. Dans sa main, résidait une boule de flamme, qu'il était sur le point d'envoyer sur tout le monde. Ritsu en voyant finalement son grand-frère, tentait de garder son calme, mais son coeur battait à milles à l'heure dans sa poitrine. Il était sur le point d'affronter ce fléau, et de tuer son frère. Son arme, dont la pointe était orientée directement vers lui, l'intriguait vraiment beaucoup.

\- Hm...? Je ressens une chose assez singulière venant de cette arme...? Est-elle naturelle ? Nous allons voir ceci tout de suite, veux-tu ?

Finalement, l'homme envoya sa boule de feu sur Ritsu, qui la dévia d'un simple mouvement avec sa lance. Cela ne lui avait demandé absolument aucun effort, et même le jeune homme était surprit de cet exploit. Takao manifestait un grand enthousiasme devant un tel retournement de situation, tandis que Teto montrait très clairement qu'elle était au courant pour les capacités de cette arme.

\- Dis-donc, ce n'est clairement pas une arme normale que tu as là... J'imagine que c'est notre père qui l'a conçu dans le but de me tuer, n'est-ce pas, Teto ?!

\- Sasha n'est pas bête au point de ne pas anticiper ton augmentation de puissance... Bien sûr qu'en cinq ans tu as le temps de devenir encore plus fort que tu ne l'étais auparavant, mais maintenant nous avons Ritsu pour te vaincre !

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te tuer, grand-frère, mais tes actes et ta cruauté ne me laissent vraiment pas le choix. Tu es un vrai monstre, Takao. Affirma froidement Ritsu.

Un changement brutal d'atmosphère survint alors aux dires de Ritsu. Alors que Takao s'était présenté aux membres du groupe avec un sourire en proie à un sadisme sans limite, ce n'était plus que haine qui résidait sur son visage à présent. Une colère très vive et intense, au point même que son corps entier dégageait une aura noire de ténèbres. Cela commençait légèrement à effrayer l'essentiel de la famille, ormis Ritsu, qui était seulement perplexe devant une telle réaction.

\- Alors toi aussi, tu commences à m'appeler ainsi...? Je t'aurais cru beaucoup plus intelligent, mon cher petit frère !

Mais alors que tout était mis en place pour que Takao commence à déchainer ses vrais pouvoirs sur le monde, mais surtout sur les gens juste en face, il enfonça simplement sa main dans son aura pour en sortir un katana par le manche. Ritsu était bien entendu surprit d'une telle chose, commençant à se demander où se situaient réellement les limites de son frère. Mais ce dernier montra une nouvelle fois l'étendue de sa puissance, en enflammant totalement son arme, et récupérant son sourire certains.  
Envoyant alors un baiser à l'assistance, mais surtout à son petit-frère, Takao se volatilisa juste après ce geste. Tous les membres de la famille commencèrent à s'agiter dans tous les sens, sachant que leur nouvel adversaire pourrait surgir de n'importe où, pour attaquer en traitre. Mais Ritsu restait calme, se doutant instinctivement que Takao allait l'attaquer directement. Cependant, l'Utau ferma les yeux, calma ses plus grandes craintes et se concentra sur son ouie. Puisque le lancier était incapable de voir Takao arriver, ses oreilles allaient lui sauver la vie. Un petit bruit de pas juste à quelques mètres sur la droite, et le tour était joué. Ouvrant rapidement les yeux, Ritsu se tourna sur la droite pour se défendre de sa première attaque.

\- Tu sais, je crois que je commence à bien t'aimer, Ritsu. De tous ces moins que rien, tu es le seul qui pourra m'offrir un divertissement de qualité... Avant que je ne me mette vraiment au travail !

\- Tu ne feras rien du tout, Takao. C'est moi qui vais te vaincre, ici et maintenant. La vie sur Terre est beaucoup trop belle pour que tu lui fasses du mal... Pour que tu fasses du mal à celle que j'aime ! Exprima Ritsu avec un semblant de haine, mêlée à un amour profond.

Alors que visiblement, le combat entre Ritsu et Takao était bien engagé, l'Utau aux cheveux écarlate et du côté bénéfique, commença à émettre une étrange lumière dorée. Exactement la même que celle dans son rêve, qui avait repoussé l'emprise de Takao et qui avait même réussi à l'effrayer. Le même phénomène était en train de se reproduire, avec les mêmes effets en résultant. Devant cet exploit, devant la pureté de son étincelance, le grand-frère n'eut d'autre choix que de reculer de quelques mètres. Son regard était celui d'une personne effrayée, troublée par ce qu'il venait encore de voir se produire. Il regarda ensuite ses mains avec attention, voyant que les ténèbres l'entourant commençaient à disparaître sur cette partie de son corps. Se mordant la lèvre devant cette triste réalité, son regard se posa de nouveau sur Ritsu, qui était encore illuminé par cet éclat.

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse m'atteindre, ta lumière ne touchera pas mon âme, tu m'entends?!

\- Takao commence à montrer des signes de faiblesse, attaque-le maintenant, Ritsu ! Profite de cet avantage dont tu disposes, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Hurla presque Teto.

Entendant le conseil de sa grande-soeur, Ritsu ne tarda pas à charger en direction de son adversaire, la pointe de son arme en avant dans l'espoir de le transpercer. Cependant, Takao était maintenant le plus sérieux possible et laissa s'abaisser ses deux mains, surtout celle détenant son arme. Il releva ensuite sa main désarmée pour viser son petit-frère. Sans qu'il ne puisse opposer une quelconque résistance face au pouvoir psychokinétique de son frère, Ritsu fut envoyé avec une force extrême à une distance encore inconnue. Le geste avait été tellement rapide et inattendu, que tout le monde était resté choqué, surtout Teto ainsi que Lily. La demoiselle blonde d'ailleurs, commença à chercher son amoureux un peu partout, comme si ce dernier avait totalement disparu. Elle avait littéralement l'impression de devenir folle.

\- La menace totalement évincée maintenant, que diriez-vous qu'on commence à s'amuser tous ensemble ? Je vous attends tous en même temps, ne retenez pas vos coups... Ou vous risqueriez de le regretter ! Affirma Takao en ayant retrouvé son beau sourire.

\- La seule... Chance qu'on avait de vaincre Takao vient d'être envoyée à des kilomètres d'ici... C'est finis, le monde est totalement comdanné, c'est finis... Déclara tristement Teto en s'agenouillant.

\- Ritsu... Ritsu, où es-tu mon amour... ? Où est-ce que tu l'as envoyé, espèce d'erreur de la nature ?! Où est-ce que tu as envoyé mon p'tit chéri... ?! Demanda Lily en hurlant, laissant se libérer toute sa rage et sa folie.

Sans pouvoir retenir son envie d'en découdre, Lily s'était élancée de toutes ses forces vers Takao. Elle espérait le tuer, le vaincre ou au moins se venger en lui logeant un magnifique coup de poing en pleine figure.  
A quelques kilomètres du lieu de ce combat, Ritsu était toujours vivant, mais légèrement sonné par le choc de ce rejet. Son arme toujours en main, le jeune Utau avait traversé le mur d'une habitation pour finir par s'arrêter sur la surface d'une étrange machine. Ouvrant alors les yeux en se massant la tête pour se soulager de cette douleur qu'il ressentait, le jeune homme ne tarda pas à se redresser pour observer tout ce qui se trouvait tout autour de lui. Une étrange maison, assez familière à première vue et disposant uniquement de machines, tout aussi bizarre que celle contre laquelle sa tête se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Où est-ce que je suis tombé exactement ? C'est quoi cet endroit...?!

Finalement, un grand homme vétu d'une grande blouse blanche arriva dans la pièce, accompagné d'une petite fille uniquement habillée en violet et aux cheveux de la même couleur.

\- Bienvenu chez toi, Ritsu... Tu es de retour dans la maison de ta naissance. Cela va faire quelques temps déjà que j'attendais ta venue. Déclara Sasha, faisant alors son entrée dans cette pièce.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : Un flocon en absence  
**  
A cause de cette seule et unique absence, celle de Ritsu, l'atmosphère de la scène centrale venait de changer brutalement pour aller vers le dramatique. L'espoir semblait réellement avoir quitté le cœur de l'intégralité de ce groupe de combattant. Toutefois, Lily refusait clairement de se laisser abattre, ou plutôt était comme prise par un élan de folie et de désespoir d'avoir sans doute perdu son chéri. Son regard était encré de haine envers ce seul être juste devant elle, un sentiment si intense et encore inconnu pour elle, à un tel point, que cela l'en effrayait presque.  
Alors que son être tout entier hurlait un avertissement vis-à-vis de cet adversaire qu'elle était sur le point de combattre, Lily était bien trop énervée pour s'écouter. Seule cette émotion, si puissante dans son cœur, était importante à ses yeux. Alors qu'elle était maintenant si proche de cet homme, ce dernier gardait un franc sourire, nullement effrayé par cette toute nouvelle menace. La blondinette arriva alors, déterminée à le combattre de toutes ses forces, et commença par lui donner un coup de pied en y mettant toute sa rage. Seulement, Takao n'eut aucun mal à bloquer cette attaque en présentant tout simplement son bras pour que la jambe s'arrête dessus sans aucun problème. Lily devant cette action, néanmoins prévisible au vu du danger que Takao représentait, était choquée car toutes ses forces étaient allées dans cette attaque. Elle ne se laissa cependant pas abattre et tenta à plusieurs reprises de le toucher en frappant toujours avec ses jambes. Son ennemi arrêtait ses coups, les uns après les autres et sans la moindre difficulté, cela en devenait même ennuyeux pour lui.

\- J'imagine que tu as tout donné maintenant, je demande parce que cette situation est légèrement en train de m'ennuyer. Et que j'aimerais volontiers passer aux choses sérieuses, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Lily, recule tout de suite ! Hurla Teto à son amie.

Bien à l'écoute de chacune des paroles de Takao, se servant de cela comme un moyen d'anticiper ses actions, Teto de par sa dernière phrase, avait certainement compris que cet homme allait démontrer toute son agressivité sur Lily. Celle-ci, en tournant son visage vers la demoiselle aux couettes, intriguée par sa mise en garde, n'eut pas le temps de se reculer comme prévue à la base. Son adversaire venait de croiser ses deux mains l'une dans l'autre, et de frapper violemment la jeune femme dans le dos pour la faire s'écraser au sol avec une force démesurée. Le coup était tellement violent et puissant, que Lily était inconsciente après ça, les yeux encore ouvert pourtant et en état de choc.

\- Si cela est tout ce dont vous êtes capable, alors je vous conseille de commencer à faire vos adieux à votre chère petite planète ainsi qu'à votre belle humanité... Cette extermination ne me prendra qu'une journée, tout au plus...

Subjugé et en même temps en pleine terreur devant ce pouvoir terrifiant que dévoilait Takao, tous les membres du groupe étaient comme paralysés, sachant que ça ne serait pas aussi simple de le vaincre. Meiji cependant, même si la peur était aussi présente en elle depuis cette première attaque, était déterminée à se battre. Elle se redressa du mieux qu'elle put, tout en déployant ses ailes une nouvelle fois dans son dos et s'envola à quelques mètres au dessus du sol. Son mouvement était suivi du regard par Takao, qui trouvait cette magie très intéressante visiblement. La sorcière quant à elle, démontrait toute sa colère envers son ennemi, tout en le craignant de manière naturelle.

\- Mon conseil sera dans ce cas, d'arrêter de tous nous-estimer. L'absence de Ritsu n'est en rien un mauvais point pour nous, au contraire. Sans lui dans les parages... Je vais pouvoir relâcher l'essence même de mon pouvoir, et m'en servir contre toi, afin de te réduire en cendres une bonne fois pour toutes !

A l'instant même où Meiji avait cessé de parler, d'intenses et épaisses ténèbres envahirent la totalité du champ de bataille. Se manifestant par des nuages dans le ciel, ainsi qu'une brume malsaine tout autour de la sorcière, pour se répandre tout autour d'elle. Les trois combattants encore en liste, se sentaient perdus dans cette obscurité et tentaient de rester en place pour ne pas trébucher ou même pire encore. Seul Takao, continuait de sourire, se léchant même les lèvres d'amusement, face à cet excellent spectacle. C'est alors que Meiji, se plaça en position de tir, visant correctement son adversaire, même au travers de cette obscurité. Elle concentra alors son essence même de magie au bout de ses doigts, et envoya cette charge d'énergie sans la moindre hésitation sur Takao. Cependant, ce dernier esquiva cette attaque sans la moindre difficulté, se déplaçant à une vitesse éclair, choquant Meiji de tout son être.

\- Alors c'est ça la très grande menace que je suis censé craindre... ? N'oublies pas que j'ai vécu des années entières au sein de ténèbres bien plus intenses que celles-ci. Tu n'as aucune chance de m'atteindre avec ce pouvoir enfantin.

Ne laissant même pas le temps à la demoiselle en hauteur de se préparer, Takao disparut totalement du champ de vision, afin de refaire son apparition dans le dos de la sorcière. Celle-ci, en sentant sa présence faire surface juste derrière, ne tarda pas à se retourner afin de lui faire face. Meiji disposa de juste assez de temps, pour former un bouclier tout autour d'elle, afin de contrer l'attaque au katana de son adversaire. Son coup s'arrêta sur cette formation d'énergie, qui cependant, se brisa dans l'instant sous le coup de la puissance. Déstabilisée à la suite de cette action extrêmement rapide et puissante, Meiji n'eut la chance et la capacité suffisante pour contre-attaquer et surtout, contrer la prochaine attaque de Takao. Ce dernier, avec toujours la même vitesse, ferma son poing pour frapper la sorcière, violemment dans le ventre afin qu'elle s'écrase avec force au sol.  
A la suite de cela, les ténèbres environnantes se dissipèrent dans la seconde pour laisser place à un nouvel éclat de lumière. Mais simplement à l'écoute de cet impact violent au sol, les trois combattants surent la direction où tourner leur regard.  
Une haine encore jamais ressentie s'empara du cœur de Ruko devant le traitement de sa chère élève. Ave

e temps, les journées passées ensemble à apprendre de la vie, à s'améliorer pour devenir meilleurs, le combattant aux muscles saillants, s'était pris d'une intense affection pour cette sorcière. Ses efforts étaient voyant, elle voulait devenir quelqu'un, sans avoir à écouter son programme interne et son combat contre elle-même était selon Ruko, le plus beau de tous.  
Dès l'instant où Takao posa un premier pied au sol après son intervention musclée, Ruko se lança à son tour en sa direction, dans l'espoir cette fois de l'atteindre et de lui faire réellement mal, voire même de le tuer. Son visage était tellement déformé par la haine, qu'il en devenait complètement méconnaissable, alors que son poing était fermé et prêt à se poser sur le visage de son adversaire. Ce dernier cependant, restait totalement calme devant cette future agression. Alors que toute la force de Ruko était contenue dans cette seule attaque, Takao trouva le moyen de la bloquer en tendant simplement son doigt. Choqué comme tout le monde, mais nullement résigné, le combattant enchaina les coups de poing les uns après les autres, avec l'espoir de l'atteindre en augmentant peut-être la vitesse de ses frappes. Seulement, Takao était beaucoup plus rapide dans l'art de stopper ses attaques, et aucune ne parvint à réellement le toucher pour le blesser.

\- Sois gentil de me prévenir une fois que tu auras finis de t'amuser, je suis impatient de voir mon tour venir, pour que je te montre l'essence même d'une vraie force de combat.

Tentant de faire de son mieux pour ne pas laisser les paroles de Takao l'atteindre, ce dernier cependant ne se montra clairement pas aussi patient, et trouva une faille au sein des attaques de son adversaire, pour faire une démonstration de sa grande force. Son regard durant cette attaque, changea totalement pour devenir beaucoup plus sérieux, voire même froid et sanguinaire. Ruko, bien qu'énervé, voire même enragé après cette humiliation qu'il venait de subir, était tout de même troublé par ce regard, et légèrement effrayé, car sentant son pouvoir au travers de ses yeux. Il n'eut pas le temps de se défendre, la vitesse de Takao était largement supérieure et c'est ainsi, que ce coup de poing d'une puissance infiniment plus grande, vint se loger en plein sur le visage de Ruko, pour l'envoyer s'écraser contre le mur de la maison à pleine puissance.

\- Autant donner tout ce qu'on a pour les derniers instants, il ne reste plus que ça... Affirma Tei.

La demoiselle empoigna alors son couteau et sauta directement sur Takao avec l'espoir de lui transpercer le crane. Seulement, le combattant sur-puissant se saisit de son arme entre ses deux doigts sans la moindre difficulté, surprenant bien évidemment la jeune fille. Il ramena alors Tei vers lui en tirant sur le couteau, et lui donna un coup de genou en plein ventre. La frappe était tellement puissante qu'elle en cracha sous l'effet de la douleur. Takao déposséda ensuite la demoiselle de son couteau et l'attrapa par le crane pour la regarder dans les yeux. Posant ensuite son katana à quelques centimètres de sa gorge, menaçant de lui trancher pour finalement la tuer. Tei était évidemment terrorisée, se doutant que sa fin était maintenant très proche.

\- C'est bon, tu as donné tout ce que tu as pu ? Maintenant disparaissez tous pour de bon.

Quelques minutes avant ces événements, Ritsu venait d'attérir par mégarde, ou plutôt par la force du destin, dans la maison même de sa naissance. En voyant cet homme, son créateur, se présenter juste devant lui, avec cet autre Utau, l'accompagnant, le jeune homme aux cheveux écarlates exprima toute sa surprise.

\- Sa... Sasha ?! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que je fais ici exactement, pourquoi est-ce que je suis revenu chez moi maintenant ?!

D'un simple regard et sans un mot, Sasha s'adressa de manière très expressive à sa chère Utau de remplacement, afin de lui demander une chaise. Celle-ci s'exécuta, toujours sans un mot et la déposa juste derrière son créateur, pour que celui-ci s'y installe tranquillement. Ritsu était toujours perplexe devant cet étrange spectacle, mais commença très rapidement à perdre patience à force de perdre du temps ici.

\- J'aimerais qu'on réponde à mes questions, je ne compte pas rester ici éternellement ! Mes amis sont très certainement en train de se faire tuer par Takao à l'heure qu'il est, est-ce que vous pouvez comprendre cela ?!

\- Je le comprends mieux que tu ne pourrais le croire, Ritsu. Il faut que tu saches que de toute son existence, Takao n'en a réalité tué qu'une seule personne... Et cette personne n'était autre que mon propre frère, le créateur de Teto. Expliqua Sasha dans un calme absolu.

\- Je suis au courant de tout cela, Sasha. Takao durant quelques instants avant qu'on ne le libère, a eu un petit différent avec Teto... Ils se sont expliqués sur le sujet et j'ai pu tout entendre, avant que je ne récupère mon corps. Répondit Ritsu à son tour en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Ce que tu ne sais pas en revanche, c'est pourquoi Takao se comporte ainsi. Je dois t'avouer que moi-même, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, malgré que j'ai toujours ma petite idée sur la question. Je pense que lors de l'initiation de son programme, un très puissant virus a commencé à l'isoler du monde réel, à le plonger dans une sorte de transe malsaine. Takao est dans un rêve permanent, teinté par les ténèbres les plus obscures du monde. L'abandon à ses yeux la pire chose qui puisse exister, car au fond de son cœur, il recherche une source de lumière... Ritsu, si je t'ai donné la vie, ce n'est pas dans le but de tuer Takao, mais pour le sauver !

Écoutant les explications de son créateur avec grande attention, tout devenait progressivement clair dans l'esprit de Ritsu. Se souvenant alors de ces deux instants où cette étrange lumière avait jaillit de son être, déstabilisant énormément son frère qui n'eut d'autres choix que de reculer. Cet éclat était la clé de leur victoire, et c'était pour cette même raison que son frère l'avait envoyé aussi loin, mais aussi paradoxalement, vers le seul endroit où Ritsu était certains de tout comprendre et d'apprendre la vérité. En un sens, l'Utau aux cheveux écarlates, se disait que son sosie, son vrai frère, tentait toujours de s'exprimer sous cette masse de ténèbres et de le guider vers lui pour être libéré de ce malheur.

\- Mais... Et alors, cette lance qu'on m'a confié, elle ne sert à rien... ?

\- Il fallait bien que je vous donne un côté crédible, non ? Puis en tant que scientifique, je ne suis jamais sûr de rien et il aurait mieux fallait trouver un moyen de riposter réellement en cas de soucis. Mais je pense que maintenant, tu es bien assez au courant de la vérité pour savoir quoi faire, n'est-ce pas, mon cher Ritsu ? Demanda Sasha en souriant.

Un éclat de bonheur et d'espoir venait de renaître dans le regard de Ritsu, acquiesçant du regard à la question de son créateur. Il ne se demandait pas comment il était possible que Teto ne soit pas au courant de tout ceci, alors que c'était bien le cas pour lui aujourd'hui. Cela lui paraissait assez logique, elle n'aurait rien voulu entendre, encore et toujours si déterminée à tuer cet être qui s'était débarrassée de son grand-frère. Takao n'avait jamais reçu le moindre amour, pas l'once d'une trace d'affection de quiconque et à l'annonce d'un défaut dans sa fabrication, la fin de son programme était annoncée. Surement, se disait Ritsu, que son virus des ténèbres, avait dû prendre le dessus en sentant toute sa peur, toute l'injustice qu'il ressentait, et le protéger de cette souffrance infinie ainsi que cette fin programmée.  
Juste derrière au même moment, Defoko se présenta une nouvelle fois et alluma une machine bien étrange avec un autre caisson, mais cette fois posé à la verticale. Une fois les manipulations effectuée, le caisson s'ouvrit et la demoiselle se retourna en direction de l'Utau.

\- Entre donc ici, Ritsu. Cette machine est un bloc de téléportation instantanée. Il va te permettre de retourner auprès de tes amis en l'espace d'un millième de seconde.

Retrouvant tout son sérieux devant cette demande, il était maintenant l'heure pour Ritsu de repartir au front et de sauver ses camarades de la menace que représentait Takao, ou plutôt ses ténèbres tout autour de son cœur. Le jeune homme se releva alors, saluant alors son créateur d'un sourire, que ce dernier lui adressa aussi avec un clin d'oeil pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Le roux entra alors dans la machine, laissant Defoko effectuer le transfert direct, qui se passa sans le moindre encombre.  
Au même instant, alors que Takao était sur le point de trancher la gorge de Tei, Ritsu se téléporta la seconde d'après juste au dessus de son frère. Parfaitement bien placé pour lui donner un coup de genou en pleine face, qui incita le grand-frère à relâcher son emprise sur la maniaque du couteau et la laisser repartir. A cause de ce coup extrêmement bien placé de la part de Ritsu, le nez de Takao était visiblement cassé au vu de la douleur qu'il ressentait. Pour la première fois devant le début de ce combat, le grand-frère exprimait une certaine haine, mêlée à un sentiment de surprise. Teto ainsi que Tei, exprimaient eux aussi, une certaine surprise.

\- Toi, comment est-ce que tu as pu revenir aussi vite alors que je t'ai envoyé aussi loin ?!

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, Takao. Je suis rassuré de voir que j'ai réussi à rentrer avant que tu n'aies eu le temps de tuer tous mes amis. Je sens qu'ils sont encore tous vivants, et maintenant ils sont sauvés grâce à moi. Tout comme toi, car je vais te sauver, mon frère. Affirma Ritsu en souriant de manière très confiante et sereine.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 : La fonte des glaces  
**  
Tellement inattendue et soudaine, cette réplique émanant du jeune et innocent petit Ritsu, avait laissé l'assemblée ici présente, dans un tel désarroi, que cela l'avait plongé dans un silence de mort. Cependant, le jeune Utau semblait vraiment s'amuser de cette situation, au vu de ce petit sourire marqué sur son visage. Lui seul, en plus de ceux qui l'avaient renvoyé ici, étaient au courant de l'unique vérité au sujet de Takao. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, devant la mise en avant des intentions de son frère, ne pouvait que témoigner de sa surprise lui aussi. Après tout, cet Utau était un véritable ennemi pour toutes ces vies artificielles rassemblées autour de lui, mais aussi et surtout pour l'humanité toute entière.

\- Tu comptes... Me sauver... ?

\- C'est très exactement ça, je compte te sauver, mon frère ! Répliqua Ritsu avec cette même assurance.

\- Mais me sauver de quoi exactement ? Demanda Takao en s'étouffant presque de rire. Tu ne vois pas que je suis en pleine forme et que vous autres, êtes en train de mourir à petit feu autour de ma puissance infernale ?! Arrêtes donc de raconter des conneries plus grosses que toi, mon frère. Termina t'il en retrouvant tout son sérieux, quasi froid.

Mais Ritsu devant cette menace de vérité, continuait de sourire de toutes ses lèvres, de tous les traits de son visage. Il semblait vraiment avoir retrouvé espoir et puis la fin de cette quête prendrait une tournure vraiment satisfaisante à ses yeux. Devant cet éclat de lumière si caractéristique du bonheur de son frère, Takao abandonna littéralement cet excès de confiance en lui, pour se consacrer maintenant à une fureur sans précédent. Il était étonné, voire même choqué de voir son frère être aussi confiant après ses menaces. Ce n'était pas normal, surtout venant d'un être tel que Ritsu, et cela, le grand et puissant Utau en était parfaitement conscient.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues encore de sourire, espèce de sale mioche ?!

Se laissant complètement submergé par une terrible fureur de vaincre et d'anéantir une menace imminente, Takao empoigna son katana à deux mains avec une fermeté encore rarement vue. Il était conscient que son frère, même si son arme n'était plus en sa possession, restait tout de même un adversaire au delà même de l'imagination, simplement à cause de sa connaissance des faits. Mais avant que cet Utau ne puisse atteindre son cadet et ainsi, le pourfendre de sa lame, un éclat de lumière jaillit du cœur de Ritsu. Cette fois, ce n'était plus un tout petit jet de lumière comme la toute première fois, mais bien un halo entourant le jeune Utau.  
Devant ce phénomène, que l'Utau redoutait plus que tout au fond, ce dernier stoppa son avancé dans la seconde même. Regardant cette expansion de clarté avoir lieu tout autour du corps de son frère. Sans même toucher cette lumière, Takao pouvait en ressentir la prochaine influence sur son corps, sur son être tout entier et en tremblait même. C'était la toute première fois depuis sa naissance, que Takao était confronté à cette émotion si puissante, celle de la peur, de la terreur incarnée.  
Face à cela, voyant que Takao n'était plus en mesure de bouger le moindre muscle à cause de cette émotion si intense, Teto cru voir ici, une opportunité unique de vaincre leur adversaire pour toujours et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire de malheur. La jeune Utau s'empara alors de sa lance à drill en reprenant confiance en leur victoire, et fonça en direction de Takao, sûrement avec l'espoir de le transpercer.

\- Teto, arrêtes ta course maintenant, je t'en prie !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ritsu ? Demanda Teto, surprise de la demande de son cadet, bien qu'acceptant celle-ci. Nous avons une chance en or de vaincre Takao. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes d'arrêter maintenant ?!

\- Parce que je n'ai pas menti toute à l'heure. J'ai bien l'intention de sauver mon frère... Personne ici ne va mourir, pas aujourd'hui !

Son but était bien de sauver son grand-frère de ses propres ténèbres, de ce brouillard entourant son cœur depuis trop longtemps. Le jeune Utau, sans même avoir entendu entièrement les explications de son créateur, avait compris beaucoup de choses vis-à-vis de son propre pouvoir ainsi que des raisons de son geste ce jour-là. Il partageait après tout, en quelque sorte, l'existence de de Takao. Ils avaient tous les deux le même programme de base, la même vision du monde et la même compréhension des choses.  
En un sens, Ritsu était déchiré de voir Takao dans un tel état. Il le connaissait depuis sa naissance, connaissait son histoire depuis toujours. Sur cette montagne enneigée, lors de son tout premier rêve... N'était autre que celui de son grand-frère, le point de lien où les deux êtres pouvaient communiquer entre eux. Son attirance pour cet environnement dès sa naissance, prenait alors tout son sens, et même cette chanson Eternal Force Blizzard. Tous ces questionnements restés sans réponse jusqu'à maintenant, trouvaient maintenant un sens. Dans sa mémoire, circulaient maintenant nombre d'images, de cris et d'émotions, tous provenant de ce seul et unique être juste en face de lui. Ritsu comprenait la raison de sa haine, cet enfermement volontaire dans ces ténèbres si étouffantes et en même temps rassurante. Takao était bel et bien né en tant que force de la nature, mais pas en tant que destructeur, ni même meurtrier. Tout ceci était né à cause d'une crainte immense, celle du rejet de son créateur, de Sasha. « Tu ne m'abandonneras jamais, n'est-ce pas ? » Pouvait en quelque sorte être la phrase clé de Takao. Et c'était la mission de Ritsu, de remplir ce rôle auprès de son frère en utilisant ce cadeau de Sasha.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, Takao. Je t'en fais la promesse, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? Murmura tendrement Ritsu.

Comme un écho dans son cœur, traversant cette paroi si épaisse de ténèbres entourant son être, Takao exprima tout son choc que Ritsu ai seulement pronnoncé ces quelques mots. Ils avaient un sens si profond à ses yeux, plus encore que toute cette haine qu'il ressentait pour tout être vivant. L'amour n'existait pas pour Takao, c'était en tous cas une chose qu'il tentait de se faire croire du mieux possible. Un sentiment de contradiction s'enflamma dans son cœur, mais aussi dans son système nerveux, au point même, qu'une immense douleur s'empara de son être. S'agenouillant alors tout en tenant sa tête de ses deux mains, son envie de ressortir, de faire confiance à son petit-frère plein de bonnes intentions, était en pleine confrontation contre ses ténèbres intérieures. A l'image d'une seconde personnalité.

\- Je dois... Je veux... Me libérer de ton emprise et … Tenta difficilement de dire Takao. Non... Tu resteras à moi pour toujours. Il est hors de question que tu écoutes ce gamin, lui aussi va t'abandonner, comme tous les autres ! Il ne vaux pas mieux que tous les autres, et tu le sais mieux que quiconque... Répliqua ce côté noir de Takao. Mais... Cette lumière tout autour de son être, c'est bien la preuve de sa pleine sincérité, non ? S'efforça de répondre le vrai Takao en argumentant.

Finalement, ces ténèbres ne trouvant aucun moyen de répondre aux arguments de cet être prisonnier, choisirent de reprendre le pouvoir tout simplement. Takao se releva alors en gardant son arme en main et laissa son corps être entouré de cette noirceur infernale. Un sourire se manifesta d'ailleurs sur ses lèvres, témoignant de cette victoire de la folie sur son mental, et que le vrai Takao était certainement encore tout en bas, attendant qu'on lui tende une main pour s'en sortir.  
L'Utau, n'écoutant que son envie de tuer, fonça en direction de Ritsu avec son arme. Ne prêtant aucune attention à cette lumière tout autour de son corps, il tenta à plusieurs reprises et avec une grande vitesse, de le trancher avec son katana. Seulement, le jeune Utau esquivait toutes ses attaques avec une étonnante rapidité et facilité. Il pouvait maintenant lire tous les mouvements de son adversaire, lire en lui grâce à ce fameux programme de base, auquel Ritsu avait seulement besoin de jeter un œil.  
Toutefois, Takao était incapable de fonctionner de cette manière, et l'Utau ne rata pas l'occasion pour se servir de cette chance. Il posa alors sa main sur son bras, afin de laisser sa lumière commencer à se répandre sur son être et combattre ces ténèbres. Devant cela, Takao témoigna de toute sa terreur et bondit de quelques mètres en arrière pour rester hors d'atteinte de son frère.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de comment tu arrives à prévoir toutes mes attaques, mais mon prochain coup te touchera de plein fouet ! Je vais en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec toi, Namine Ritsu !

Affirma le jeune homme en levant son katana en l'air, condensant une énorme quantité de flammes en sein de cette lame. En voyant ceci se produire, Teto commença à s'inquiéter pour le sort de son petit protégé et le regarda dans les yeux avec la ferme intention de lui venir en aide. Seulement, en voyant l'éclat de confiance se manifester dans son regard, la petite couettée comprit qu'il n'était clairement pas utile de l'aider et que la situation était encore bien en main, malgré les apparences.  
Alors que Takao allait envoyer son attaque, Ritsu pointa simplement son doigt directement vers son front et envoya une petite lueur de lumière se déposer sur sa peau, pénétrant sa chair pour aller envahir son système nerveux et le paralyser l'espace d'un instant. L'effet que recherchait le jeune Utau fut esconté, et cela lui laissa alors le temps d'intervenir d'une manière plus directe afin de vraiment le sauver. Il s'approcha alors à grande vitesse de son frère, et avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience, l'entoura de ses bras chaleureux et plein de lumière. Le jeune homme ferma alors les yeux, laissant une nouvelle fois cette étincelance s'échapper de son être pour venir envahir celui de son grand-frère. Le submerger complètement de cette beauté.

\- Je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, Takao. Tu es mon frère, et je t'aime... Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et je vais te sauver de ces ténèbres qui te hantent.

Tout était si confus dans l'esprit et le cœur de Takao. D'une part, ces ténèbres hurlaient au jeune homme de continuer à se battre pour la mort, pour la destruction et le malheur, tout en continuant de lutter contre cette lumière, et de l'autre, il désirait ardemment se saisir de cette main se rapprochant de lui. Mais finalement, en visualisant et sentant toute la sincérité dans le cœur de son petit-frère, voyant à son tour toutes les bonnes actions que ce dernier avait orchestré tout au long de sa si courte existence, Takao ne doutait plus une seconde de sa bonne foi. Il était né avec cet éclat de lumière dans le cœur, mais pas seulement pour venir le sauver, mais pour montrer au monde combien il était bon de vivre heureux, sans haine, sans tourment et que l'amour peut être un sentiment accessible à tous. Ce n'est pas une peur de l'amour, mais bien une peur de l'échec. Mais avec Ritsu, aucune chance que cela n'arrive.  
Takao, se levant finalement de son monde intérieure, s'adressa finalement à ses ténèbres, décidé à les combattre finalement pour le bien de tous, mais aussi et surtout de son petit-frère. Il utilisa alors cette magie de bonheur, transmise à son cœur pour les éjecter de son corps et les chasser une bonne fois pour toute.

Dans le monde réel, un phénomène bien étrange fut visible pour tout le monde, celle de cette noirceur fuyant le corps, ou plutôt cet hôte que Takao avait été depuis tout ce temps pour ces démons. Cette lumière cessa alors de briller tout autour de Ritsu, ouvrant les yeux en même temps que son frère pour le regarder pour la première fois dans les yeux, dans ses vrais yeux.

\- Ri... Tsu... ? C'est bien toi, mon petit-frère... ? Demanda Takao avec une voix innocente et fragile.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi Takao. Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien et que ton malheur s'en est enfin allé pour toujours... Bienvenue dans le monde réel, mon frère. Je t'ai finalement sauvé.. Affirma Ritsu en versant une petite larme de bonheur.

Acquiesçant d'un sourire, Taako succomba toutefois sous son manque de force et sombra dans une petite inconscience. Ritsu en voyant cela se produire, s'inquiéta de l'état de santé de son grand-frère, et cria à l'aide à sa grande-soeur, la seule encore vraiment conscience ici. Celle-ci se dépêcha alors de lui venir en aide, bien qu'encore craintive à l'égard de Takao après tout ce qui s'était passé.

De son côté, Sasha traversa l'étendue de son laboratoire et passa devant le caisson de stockage de son cher petit Ritsu. Devant celui-ci, une étiquette était d'ailleurs visible avec marquée dessus « Ritsu et Takao, deux frères. » Un sourire illumina alors son visage, en se souvenant de tous les efforts qui avaient été fourni pour que simplement ce dénouement n'arrive. Se tournant vers la fenêtre, comme attiré par cette étrange destinée, il se laissa aller à l'ouvrir pour s'allumer une cigarette et regarder le paysage en même temps.

\- Je suis fier de toi, mon Ritsu. Tu es jusqu'ici ma meilleure création, tu sais ? Celui qui est allé le plus loin et qui a accompli le plus de miracle... Car ton existence est elle-même un vrai miracle. Tu as réussi à sauver ton frère d'un destin atroce, d'une emprise maléfique, un virus qui avait trouvé le moyen de le contaminer dès la naissance, et qui s'était accroché à son cœur, à sa peur de l'abandon pour devenir toujours plus gros, plus grand et plus démoniaque... C'est ma faute, ma très grande faute, d'avoir seulement émis l'idée que Takao était défectueux et qu'il faudrait sans doute le débrancher. Sasha alla ensuite s'installer sur un petit banc, avant de continuer son monologue. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai abandonné toi aussi, parce que c'était la seule manière pour toi d'atteindre la maison des Utau, le lieu de repos de Takao... Je suis heureux que tu aies compris toute l'histoire maintenant, et que tu aies pris les choses en mains. Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre désormais, alors vis, Ritsu. Vis aux côtés de ceux que tu aimes, de ceux qui constituent ta vie et qui te rendent vraiment heureux. Tu ne pourras pas me rendre plus fier.

Quelques jours plus tard, Takao se réveilla soudainement et en sursaut dans un lit de la maison des Utau. C'était visiblement la chambre de Ritsu, et ce dernier était d'ailleurs dans ce même lit, encore endormi à ses côtés. Le grand-frère, était heureux de voir que son cadet était encore en vie après tout cela et qu'il allait bien. Mais en levant son regard, il croisa celui de Teto. Elle était assise sur une chaise juste en face, sûrement pour surveiller ses agissements et conservait un regard méfiant et sérieux à son égard. Devant cela, le regard de Takao changea subitement, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait plus lui accorder sa confiance après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

\- Heureux de voir que tu es enfin réveillé, Takao. Il y a longtemps que j'attendais de pouvoir t'avoir vraiment en face de moi. Alors comme ça, tu es le vrai Takao qui sommeille dans cette carcasse depuis toujours, si j'ai bien compris ?

\- Tu as bien résumé toute l'histoire... J'ai été victime d'un virus informatique dès ma naissance, qui s'est emparé de ma crainte de l'abandon pour prendre le pouvoir et m'influencer dans mes choix. Je n'étais plus maître de moi-même, et ma peur était l'aliment principal de cette anomalie informatique. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est terminé, grâce à Ritsu. Affirma Takao en souriant vers la fin de ses explications.

\- Tu es bien conscient que même si je sais tout ceci et que je te crois, jamais je ne pourrais t'accorder ma confiance après tout ce que tu as … ? Tu as tué mon créateur sans éprouver la moindre pitié et tu as bien failli anéantir l'humanité toute entière, en plus de mes amis. Je te laisse vivre parmi nous car c'est le souhait de Ritsu, mais cette discussion restera juste entre nous.

Avant que Takao n'ai le temps de répondre à la demoiselle, Ritsu s'éveilla finalement de son lit sommeil tout doucement. En voyant que son grand-frère était lui aussi réveillé, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à le prendre dans ses bras et même à le chatouiller. Un tel bonheur était maintenant lisible dans ses yeux, en même temps qu'il s'amusait avec lui. Répondant à cette demande de jeu, Takao avait presque oublié l'avertissement de Teto. Qui elle-même d'ailleurs, ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir Ritsu se comporter ainsi dès son réveil. Mais après tout, il était bien celui qui leur avait sauvé la vie à tous, et même à leur pire ennemi. Dans cette histoire, le jeune Utau aux cheveux écarlate était le mieux placé pour juger d'un réel danger ou pas. Alors finalement, Teto se laissa aller à sourire d'allégresse. Tout danger et risque même de danger était maintenant écarté, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle menace n'apparaisse. Dans ce monde si merveilleux... Qu'est celui des Utau.

\- Alors, grand-frère, tu resteras avec nous pour toujours, hein ?

\- Bien sur que je resterais avec vous, mon cher Ritsu. Pour rien au monde, je ne te quitterais, toi mon sauveur.

\- C'est génial, ma famille est maintenant complète... Mon bonheur aussi !


End file.
